


Dans ses yeux

by Alyena



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyena/pseuds/Alyena
Summary: Martin est en reportage au Bangladesh depuis plusieurs jours et côtoie tous les jours la violence et la souffrance des réfugiés. Quand il rencontre un jeune orphelin de 4 ans, il ne peut se résoudre à le laisser seul et en proie au désespoir ambiant.Devenir responsable d'un enfant du jour au lendemain alors qu'il est reporter international est une lourde décision, mais c'est sans compter l'aide précieuse de son patron et le soutient de ses collègues...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sub/gifts).



> Bonsoir :)  
> Voilà le 1er chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction!  
> Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre elle fera, mais ça devrait être assez long...  
> Une fois encore, je posterai une fois par semaine, le mercredi ou le jeudi :)  
> Bonne lecture!  
> Alyena  
> Ps: Merci encore Hadrien pour ton super boulot de bêta ;)  
> Pss: Je te dédie cette histoire Sub, pour toutes tes reviews détaillées et tes commentaires hyper encourageants, t'es adorable!
> 
> CETTE HISTOIRE EST PUREMENT FICTIVE, JE NE CONNAIS PAS LES PROTAGONISTES.

Après 2 jours au Bangladesh à filmer le malheur et la souffrance des Rohingyas qui venaient tout juste de s'échapper de leur pays sur des embarcations de fortune, le jeune homme pensait avoir tout vu. Une fois de plus, lui et son JRI se dirigèrent vers le lieu où ils dormaient dans un silence pesant, tout deux incapables de mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils ressentaient. Il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent dire pour expliquer la terreur dont ils étaient témoins et le sentiment d'impuissance qui les habitait.  
  
Cette nuit-là, et comme les deux précédentes, les deux hommes se retournèrent de longues heures durant avant de parvenir à enfin trouver le sommeil, les visages marqués par la fatigue et la peur les hantant. Quand enfin ils parvinrent à s'endormir, leur sommeil fut agité et de courte durée et ils se réveillèrent tout deux dans un piètre état. Les songes de Martin étaient emplis d'hommes se faisant abattre sans raison, de villages en feu et de femmes violées et torturés. Il avait beau essayer de se rassurer en se disant qu'il était lui-même en sécurité, la proximité de son lieu de résidence avec le lieu de ces horreurs, qui se situaient à seulement quelques kilomètres, empêchait son rythme cardiaque de redescendre. Refusant de chercher de nouveau le sommeil, trop effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait y voir, le reporter décida d'aller prendre une douche dans l'espoir que l'eau fraîche lui change les idées. A peine en fut-il sorti qu'il croisa son JRI Pierre dont les cernes violettes et le teint pâle lui suffit pour comprendre que ses cauchemars étaient partagés. D'un accord tacite, les deux hommes décidèrent de retourner sur le terrain dans le but de finir d'enregistrer leurs témoignages et se rendirent donc dans le centre de réfugiés le plus proche. La situation dans ce lieu était pire encore que celle qu'ils avaient vue la veille. Des mères étaient à genoux à même le sol et criaient sans relâche le nom d'un fils ou d'une fille disparus, des hommes déambulaient, le regard vide et éteint, reflétant les horreurs dont ils avaient été les témoins et les victimes. Alors même qu'il supportait difficilement la souffrance omniprésente qui l'entourait, Martin se retrouva dans ce qui servait d'hôpital. Les blessés affluaient et les quelques médecins et infirmières, débordés par le nombre de patients nécessitant tous des soins plus importants les uns que les autres, couraient d'un bout à l'autre du camp à la recherche de matériel médical. Les jambes tremblantes et le souffle court, le jeune homme s'assit sur un baril abandonné dans un coin et se contenta d'observer l'agitation qui existait autour de lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, se sachant incapable de filmer une telle désolation. Ses yeux se perdirent d'abord sur une femme d'un certain âge, allongée sur un matelas composé de simples couvertures. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés, rivés vers le ciel, et son visage creusé par la faim et la peur témoignait de son épuisement. Martin l'aurait cru morte si ce n'était pour les faibles mouvements de soulèvement et d’affaissement de sa poitrine frêle dont les vêtements déchirés laissaient deviner sa maigreur cadavérique. Le reporter regarda à l'opposé de la salle et pu voir un homme amputé d'un bras et défiguré par des brûlures intenses. Malgré lui, l'esprit du jeune homme se mit à réfléchir à l'origine d'une telle blessure et le journaliste eut bien vite l'impression de pouvoir sentir l'odeur de chair brûlée et de charnier humain dont l'homme devait être un rescapé.  
Martin prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea avec lenteur vers le responsable de « l'hôpital », souhaitant retarder le moment auquel il allait entendre le récit du désespoir ambiant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à intercepter ce dernier, son regard se posa sur l'un des matelas situé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Assis dessus se trouvait un jeune enfant recroquevillé sur lui-même, les bras autours des genoux et le visage baissé, comme pour se protéger. Attendri par cette vision, le reporter changea de direction et se dirigea vers lui. Alors qu'il se trouvait toujours à plusieurs mètres de lui, l'enfant releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de Martin dont le souffle se coupa. Le jeune garçon avait des yeux d'un vert émeraude et il lui sembla un instant qu'ils pourraient sonder son âme. Cependant, alors que Martin fit un pas de plus vers lui, l'enfant se mit à trembler violemment comme une feuille transportée par une tempête et se recula machinalement vers le coin le plus éloigné de son matelas jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur de tôle derrière lui comme l'aurait fait un animal apeuré.  
Conscient qu'il était responsable de l'état du garçon, Martin leva les mains à la hauteur de sa poitrine dans l'espoir de pouvoir lui communiquer ses intentions pacifiques et se mit à s'approcher à tout petits pas sans jamais détacher son regard du sien. Lorsqu'il atteignit l’extrémité du tas de tissus servant de lit, Martin s'accroupit et attendit que l'enfant lui faisant face s'adapte à sa présence. Voulant lui offrir le morceau de chocolat en sa possession, le reporter mit sa main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon mais ce simple geste provoqua un nouveau mouvement de recul du bambin qui se cogna la tête contre les planches de bois qui faisaient office de mur à la baraque dans laquelle l’hôpital s'était installé. Avec une douceur extrême, Martin tendit la barre chocolaté en direction de l'enfant, paume bien à plat dans le but de le rassurer sur ses intentions et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire quand son interlocuteur s'en empara très vite avant de se recroqueviller de nouveau. D'une voix qu'il voulait calme et apaisante, le journaliste s'adressa au garçon « What's your name ? » _(« Comment tu t'appelles ? »)_. Celui-ci se contenta de le regarder fixement sans lui répondre et Martin désigna donc sa poitrine en disant « Martin. ». Face au mutisme du bambin, le reporter se leva et retourna vers le docteur qu'il devait interviewer. La journée terminée, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis de nombreuses heures et que Pierre avait décidé de retourner dans leur lieu de séjour, Martin fut pris d'une inexplicable envie de retourner voir si le jeune garçon au regard émeraude se trouvait toujours dans l’hôpital. Avant même d'entrer dans la baraque, Martin pouvait entendre de nombreux pleurs, cris et gémissements, preuve du tourment des gens qui l'entourait. Il passa la porte sans mot dire et chercha immédiatement du regard le garçon qu'il avait pu voir plus tôt dans la journée. Ne le trouvant pas, il décida de demander au docteur le plus proche « I'm sorry sir, there was a young green-eyed boy over there this morning » _(« Pardonnez moi, il y avait un jeune garçon aux yeux vert là-bas ce matin »)_ dit-il en désignant la couchette du bambin « do you have any idea of where he is ? » _(« Savez-vous où il est ? »)_. Sans lui jeter un regard, le médecin lui répondit « He didn't have any injuries so we had to make him leave the place. » _(« Il n'était pas blessé alors nous avons dû le faire partir. »_ ) Martin fut indignée de la réponse et de l'apparente indifférence de son interlocuteur qui était sensé être un personnel du corps médical et donc prendre soin de tous les patients. «What do you mean 'make him leave the place ?'. He is a fucking kid for god's sake ! » _(« Comme ça 'le faire partir ?'. C'est juste un enfant nom de dieu ! »)_ s'emporta-t-il. « We need all the beds we have for the injured. » _(« Nous avons besoin de tous les lits disponibles pour les blessés »)_ « Where did you sent him ? » _(« Où l'avait-vous envoyé?)_ « Nowhere. We made him leave that's all. I don't know where he went, the camp is huge, he could be anywhere. » _(« Nul part. On l'a juste fait partir. Je ne sais pas où il est, le camp est gigantesque, il pourrait être n'importe où. »)_ Le sang du reporter ne fit qu'un tour et sa voix se fit plus dure quand il répondit « He was terrified, famished and exhausted, he couldn't have gone far by himself. » _(« Il était terrifié, affamé et épuisé, il n' a pas pu aller bien loin tout seul. »)_ « Well, you can go and look for him if it pleases you, but please, get ouf of here, we have a lot of work to do. » _(« Vous pouvez aller le chercher si ça vous amuse mais s'il vous plaît sortez d'ici, on a beaucoup de travail. »)_ Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Martin se dirigea vers la porte la plus proche du matelas de l'enfant et regarda tout autour de lui. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le reporter entendit des gémissements et distingua une forme allongée sur le bord du chemin, recouvert de cartons. Il s'approcha immédiatement de cette dernière et pu voir le bambin frisonner de manière incontrôlée, des larmes ruisselants sur ses joues éclairées par la lueur des étoiles et de la lune. Sans réfléchir, le jeune homme se précipita à ses côtés et posa une main sur son front tout en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants à voix basse. Les yeux émeraudes s'ouvrirent brusquement à ce contact et le garçon tenta de prendre la fuite mais tomba avant d'avoir parcouru dix mètres. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ces joues alors que Martin qui avait été surpris d'une telle vivacité reprit ses esprits et se hâta de s'approcher de lui tout en enlevant sa veste. Il emmitoufla l'enfant dedans et le prit dans ses bras malgré les tremblements incontrôlés que ceci provoqua chez lui. Sans réfléchir davantage, le reporter rentra en courant dans le lieu où il dormait et déposa avec douceur le bambin sur son lit. Il récupéra un linge propre et une bassine d'eau et entreprit de soigner les plaies de l'enfant, toujours immobile si ce n'est pour les frissons qui parcouraient son corps. Une fois le sang nettoyé, le reporter entreprit d'allonger l'enfant qui se contentait de le regarder fixement, les yeux écarquillés par la peur et le borda avec douceur. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans la pièce et se contenta de veiller sur le poupon dont la respiration finit éventuellement par se calmer et s’alourdir.  
  
Lorsque Pierre ressortit de la salle de bain où il se trouvait quand Martin était arrivé, il fixa son ami avec incompréhension. Martin mit son doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence et murmura le plus doucement possible « Je l'ai vu à l'hôpital ce matin. Il était terrifié et affamé. J'ai voulu lui donner du chocolat mais il a pris peur. » « Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Les médecins sont plus qualifiés que nous tu sais... » « Ils l'avaient jetés dehors puisqu'il n'a pas de blessures apparentes et que tous les lits sont nécessaires. Je l'ai trouvé assoupi en pleine rue, sous des cartons, alors qu'il faisait des cauchemars. J'ai voulu le réveiller mais il a pris peur et est parti en courant avant de tomber. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul dans la rue. Je chercherai ses parents demain, mais ce soir il a besoin de repos, s'il te plaît... » finit-il, d'une voix suppliante. « Bien sûr ! C'est le minimum qu'on puisse faire pour se sentir réellement utile, je ne vais pas te dire non, mais dès demain matin, on cherchera sa famille, ils doivent être inquiets ! » « Merci » répondit simplement Martin avant de s'installer de nouveau dans le fauteuil où il s'endormit rapidement malgré les horreurs qui habitèrent ses songes. Le jeune homme se réveilla plusieurs fois cette nuit-là, réveillé par les pleurs de l'enfant dans son sommeil et, à chaque fois, il se contenta d'aller poser une main dans ses cheveux tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, ce qui suffisait à l'apaiser pour quelques temps semblait-il.  
  
Lorsque le jour se leva enfin, Martin se sentait encore plus fatigué qu'il l'avait été les jours précédents mais également animé d'une excitation nouvelle. Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de concret malgré le fait que Yann lui répétait, à chacune de ses périodes de doutes, que son boulot faisait déjà toute la différence et que ses reportages avaient une importance capitale puisqu'ils permettaient de montrer l'horreur de la situation et ainsi de la faire évoluer. Il alla se changer dans ce qui servait de salle de bain à leur logement temporaire et était en train de se raser quand il entendit un cri strident retentir. Il se précipita vers la chambre et fut de nouveau frappé par la profondeur des yeux de l'enfant qui s'était redressé sur le lit, tremblant, fixant Pierre. « Sors s'il te plaît » demanda-t-il la voix suppliante à son ami. Ce dernier s'exécuta sans un mot et Martin tenta une fois de plus d'approcher l'enfant comme il l'avait fait la journée précédente. Alors qu'il se trouvait tout près de lui, ce dernier se mit à mettre des coups de pieds et à se débattre violemment en hurlant d'une voix très aiguë. Dans ses yeux, le reporter pouvait lire la peur la plus intense qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant et il s'en voulut immédiatement d'être à l'origine de celle-ci. Il leva les mains en signe de pacifisme et marcha à reculons avec une lenteur infinie jusqu'à cogner contre le fauteuil sur lequel il s'assit, toujours en regardant le garçon qui avait cessé de crier mais dont les yeux ne l'avaient pas lâché. Une idée germa dans son esprit et il se pencha vers son sac dans lequel il récupéra une barre chocolaté, identique à celle qu'il lui avait donné la veille. Lorsqu'il vit la friandise, l'enfant se raidit et une lueur de reconnaissance passa dans son regard. Martin tendit la main tout en gardant ses distances afin que le bambin soit libre de refuser son offre, ce qu'il ne fit pas, pour sa plus grande satisfaction. Une fois encore, l'enfant s'en empara avec vivacité avant de s'éloigner au maximum, se blottissant contre le mur en bois de la chambre et déchira l'emballage plastique pour en dévorer le contenu. Le voyant ainsi affamé, le journaliste s'empara d'une seconde barre qu'il lui tendit de nouveau et cette fois-ci, le jeune garçon prit son temps pour la manger comme s'il avait compris que personne n'allait lui dérober et pouvait ainsi en savourer le goût. Pierre choisit ce moment pour toquer à la porte ce qui provoqua un nouveau sursaut chez le bambin. Voulant le rassurer, Martin lui adressa un sourire avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais Martin ? » lui demanda aussitôt son JRI. « Je lui ai juste donné des barres de chocolats...Il est affamé. » « Il s'appelle comment ? » s'enquit Pierre. « J'en sais rien, il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot depuis hier. Mais en tout cas, il est traumatisé alors fais attention à lui. » Pierre le regarda d'un air circonspect «C'est toi qui devrait faire attention Martin..Tu sais bien que tu ne dois pas t'attacher à lui, on va aller chercher sa famille aujourd'hui. » « Mais je ne m'attache pas à lui ! C'est juste un enfant qui à faim, donc je lui donne à manger. Tu aurais fait quoi à ma place si tu l'avais trouvé allongé par terre, seul ? » interrogea le reporter plus durement. « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, tu le sais. J'essaye de te rappeler que tu ne peux pas te laisser atteindre comme ça, sinon tu n'arriveras jamais à continuer à côtoyer toutes ses horreurs sans vouloir prendre soin de tout le monde et ça, tu ne le peux pas. » finit-il tristement. « Non, mais si je peux au moins aider une personne, je le fais. » répondit-il sèchement avant de rentrer de nouveau dans la chambre. Martin chercha immédiatement le bambin du regard mais ne le vit pas assis sur le lit. L'inquiétude s'installa en lui et se transforma en panique lorsqu'il vit que la fenêtre de la salle de bain était ouverte et qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'enfant. Il rouvrit la chambre à son JRI « Il est parti. » dit-il simplement. « Comment ça parti ? » lui demanda-t-il, son incompréhension évidente. « Il s'est enfui par la fenêtre de la salle de bain... » « Il est sûrement allé retrouver sa famille t'en fais pas ! » dit Pierre en accompagnant sa déclaration d'une tape dans le dos de son ami. « Il à l'air d'avoir quoi ? 3-4 ans... Il ne devrait pas déambuler seul ici, il est trop jeune ! » « S'il est assez malin pour s'enfuir par la fenêtre, il devrait pouvoir se débrouiller... Les horreurs dont il a sûrement été témoin comme toutes les autres personnes présentes ici l'ont forcé à grandir plus vite. » Martin ne répondit rien, se contentant de finir de se préparer mais ne pût s'empêcher de penser que c'était justement ça, le problème. Qu'un enfant de 4 ans ne devrait pas avoir à s'enfuir parce qu'il à peur de mal qu'on pourrait lui faire et devrait pouvoir être insouciant.  
Lorsqu'il eut finir de préparer son sac à dos pour la journée, dans lequel il glissa de nouvelles barres chocolatées dans l'espoir de revoir le bambin, Martin se dirigea vers la sortie pour la dernière journée de tournage. Accompagné de Pierre, ils déambulèrent toute la journée, interviewant le maximum de personnes dans l'espoir de transmettre ce dont ils étaient témoins. Les deux hommes arrivèrent enfin dans une zone qui servait d'orphelinat et dans laquelle ils virent plusieurs dizaines de tentes dans lesquelles se trouvaient de très nombreux mineurs. Le reporter dut se faire violence pour interroger un enfant d'une dizaine d'année qui, accompagné de sa sœur, raconta avoir été témoin du meurtre de ses parents, caché dans une colline. Martin s'en voulait de faire revivre de telles horreurs au jeune garçon mais savait qu'une telle image choquerait d'autant plus les téléspectateurs et permettrait donc peut-être de changer les choses.  
Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter le camps pour le reste de la journée dans le but d'aller rencontrer des locaux aidant les réfugiés, le regard de Martin fut attiré par une grande table sur laquelle se trouvait de nombreuses photos. Curieux de nature il s'en approcha et demanda à la jeune femme qui tenait ce qui semblait être un stand ce dont il s'agissait. « These are pictures of all the parentless kids we have here, in the camp. » _(« Ce sont les photos de tous les enfants orphelins du camp »)_ « What do you mean, parentless ? » _(« Que voulez vous dire par orphelins ? »)_ « Either those who told us that they saw their parents get killed or those who arrived on their own. » _(« A la fois ceux qui nous ont dit avoir vu leurs parents se faire tuer et ceux qui sont arrivés seuls »)_ « And what is the point of doing that ? » _(« Et à quoi vous servent toutes ces photos ? »)_ « We hope that people who have family in Birmania will come here to look for them and maybe recognize children from their family or even parents who lost their kids in the rush. » _(« On espère que les personnes ayant de la famille en Birmanie viendront les chercher ici et reconnaîtront peut-être des enfants de leur famille, voir même des parents qui se sont échappés du pays et ont perdus leur enfants dans la précipitation. »)_ « How many pictures are there ? » _(« Combien y a-t-il de photos ? »)_ s'enquit Martin. « We had more than 8000 in the first few weeks, now it's down to about 900. I'm afraid that the remaining kids don't have any family left to take care of them. » _(« Nous en avions plus de 8000 les premières semaines, et il en reste environ 900. Je crains que tous les enfants restant n'aient plus aucune famille pour prendre soin d'eux. »)_ « What will happen then ? » _(« Et qu'est-ce qu'il va leur arriver ? »_ ) « They will have to be taken to an orphanage. It's not ideal but it's the only solution we have to make sure they don't live in the streets. » _(« On va devoir les emmener dans un orphelinat. Ce n'est pas idéal mais c'est la seule solution que nous avons trouvé pour éviter qu'ils se retrouvent SDF. »_ ) Martin sentit ses yeux s'embuer en entendant cela. Il savait que c'était une explication rationnelle mais savait aussi que tous les enfants étaient probablement traumatisé et avait besoin d'un environnement stable et non pas d'être entassé dans des dortoirs ou trimballé de familles en familles dans l'espoir d'être un jour adoptés. Il longea la table, s'imprégnant de chaque photo et haïssant d'autant plus la cruauté humaine à chaque visage ravagé qu'il voyait. Les photos avaient été prises à leur arrivée au camps et montraient des enfants blessés ou couverts de poussière, exténués par le voyage, les yeux hantés par ce dont ils avaient été témoins. Ce qui l'impressionna plus encore fut de voir que nombre d'entre eux souriaient malgré tout et il admira leur courage. Il n'avait qu'à regarder autour de lui, pénétrer dans les tentes avec Pierre et leur dire qu'ils allaient passer à la télé pour qu'ils se mettent à rire ou sourire, heureux d'être ainsi au centre de l'attention. Lorsqu'il sortait un morceau de chocolat de ses poches, il pouvait voir leurs visages s'illuminer comme s'il leur offrait la plus belle chose qui soit et Martin était à chaque fois frappé par la simplicité de ces enfants et leur joie de vivre qui semblait résister à toute épreuve. On leur avait volé leur enfance et leur innocence mais ils gardaient le sourire et retrouvaient leur insouciance l'espace d'un instant avant que les souvenirs de ce qu'ils avaient vu reviennent de nouveau s'imposer à leur mémoire et que leur visages ne se ferment, leurs yeux s'emplissent de larmes et leurs voix se mettent à trembler. Les plus jeunes appelaient leurs mères, ne sachant pas qu'ils ne la reverraient sans doute jamais tandis que les plus vieux se contentaient de fixer le vide ou de serrer leurs cadets dans leurs bras, conscients qu'il n'existe pas de mots qui améliorerait la situation ou décrirait leurs émotions.  
Alors qu'il arrivait au bout de la table recouverte d'image, sont regard fut encore une fois happé par deux yeux d'un vert émeraude d'une profondeur sans égale. Sans réfléchir, il s'empara immédiatement de la photographie et retourna voir la femme avec qui il avait discuté. « Who is this boy ? » _(« Qui est ce garçon ? »)_ « Him ? I don't know... He was alone when he arrived two weeks ago. He was terrified and ran away because of the flash of the camera. » _(« Lui ? Je ne sais pas.. Il était seul quand il est arrivé il y a deux semaines. Il était terrifié et s'est enfuit à cause du flash de l'appareil photo. »)_ « And you didn't look for him ? He is just a kid for god's sake ! » ( _« Et vous ne l'avez pas cherché ? Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! »)_ « No sir, we did not. We already have to take care of so many children we don't have time to also care for those who don't wanna be helped. » _(« Non monsieur, nous ne l'avons pas cherché. Nous avons déjà à nous occuper de beaucoup trop d'enfants comme cela, nous n'avons pas le temps de prendre soin de ceux qui ne veulent pas être aidé. »)_ « But how do you know he doesn't have a family ? » (« Mais comment savez-vous qu'il n'a pas de famille ? ») « I told you, he was in a boat with 17 other people and they told us that his parents and siblings had been killed during the attack of their villages but we do not know if other people from his family lived in another village and may have survived... » _(« Je vous l'ai dit, il est arrivé à bord d'un bateau avec 17 autres personnes qui nous ont dit que ses parents et ses frères et sœurs ont été tué pendant l'attaque de leur village. On ne sait pas s'il avait de la famille dans d'autres villages qui pourrait avoir survécu cependant... »)_ « So he is all alone and you don't do anything to help him ? » _(« Donc il est tout seul et vous ne faites rien pour l'aider ? »)_ « If he wants us to take care of him he will figure out where to go. You shouldn't worry so much for him when there are hundreds of other kids who are here and need to be looked after. » _(« S'il veut que l'on s'occupe de lui il saura nous trouver. Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiétez tant que ça pour lui alors qu'il y a des centaines d'autres enfants juste ici qui ont également besoin qu'on prenne soin d'eux. »)_ « Thank you for your time. » _(« Merci pour le temps que vous m'avez accordé »)_ répondit sèchement Martin, ne comprenant pas l'indifférence de son interlocutrice. Si personne n'était décidé à aider ce garçon, il essaierait de le faire lui-même.  
  
Martin fut tiré de ses pensées par Pierre qui, inquiet de voir que son compagnon ne l'avait pas suivi était revenu le chercher. « Tu viens Martin ? On a encore pas mal de boulot et notre avion par demain... ». Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme se contenta d'emboîter le pas de son collègue et les deux hommes partirent ensemble en direction du village voisin. Après avoir passé plusieurs heures à entendre les témoignages des locaux et avoir été une fois encore bouleversés par la générosité sans bornes de ses hommes et femmes qui possédaient peu mais donnaient tout, Martin rentra dans leur lieu de séjour tandis que son JRI décida de profiter du soleil couchant pour aller filmer l'organisation de la vie nocturne du campement. Alors qu'il tournait la clé dans la porte de leur chambre, Martin entendit des bruits à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Inquiet à l'idée que la police locale se soit rendu compte qu'ils tournaient un reportage alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'en possession d'un simple visa tourisme, il se hâta d'y entrer et se retrouva nez à nez avec le bambin qui n'avait pas quitté ses pensées depuis le matin même. L'enfant, surprit par le bruit de la serrure, avait fait tombé le sac qu'il tenait dans les mains et le reporter ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il en vit le contenu : tout son stock de chocolats. Le pompon sembla reprendre ses esprits et esquissa un mouvement de recul tandis que son regard parcourait la pièce à la recherche de la sortie la plus proche. Le reporter sortit de son propre sac à dos une des barres qu'il avait pris le matin même et la tendit à l'enfant qui le regarda d'un air étonné. Voyant son hésitation, Martin se baissa et commença à rassembler l'ensemble des friandises qui s'étaient éparpillées sur le sol puis les remis dans le sac qu'il tendit tout entier au jeune garçon. Ses yeux époustouflants se mirent à pétiller et le journaliste en eut le souffle coupé. Il essaya une fois de plus de s'approcher du bambin qui, pour la première fois, ne se recula pas bien que son corps tout entier se raidit et se mette à trembler légèrement. Voyant que le garçon était toujours habillé du même t-shirt déchiré que la veille, l'envoyé spécial attrapa le vêtement le plus proche et le présenta également à son cadet. Devant l'absence de réaction de celui-ci, Martin alla s'asseoir sur son lit et lui tandis la main en retenant son souffle. Après ce qui lui sembla durer des heures, le bambin fit un pas dans sa direction, puis un autre, et finit par venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Comme il l'avait fait 24h auparavant, le brun désigna sa poitrine et dit « Martin » tandis que le poupon surveillait toujours chacun de ses gestes, près à prendre la fuite. Il hocha la tête d'un mouvement presque imperceptible tandis que Martin se releva et alla récupérer son téléphone pour demander à son JRI de ne pas rentrer tout de suite, de peur que l'enfant prenne de nouveau peur. Les minutes passèrent et le bambin se relaxa graduellement comme en témoignait sa posture de moins en moins tendue et il finit par déchirer l'emballage d'une friandise. L'envoyé spécial ne pouvait détacher son regard de chacun de ses gestes et surtout de son visage noircit par la poussière. Il récupéra sa bouteille d'eau dans son sac et la déposa sur le lit au côté du garçonnet qui l'ouvrir et but avidement, presque sans méfiance, ce qui provoqua un nouvel éclat de tendresse dans le cœur de Martin. Il voulait à tout prix aider le bambin, et cela signifiait s'assurer qu'il ne passe pas une nouvelle nuit dehors. Lorsqu'il cessa de manger et fit mine de se lever, Martin reprit la parole « You can stay here tonight. » _(« Tu peux rester ici cette nuit si tu veux »)_ mais les sourcils levés qui lui firent face suffirent à lui faire comprendre que le garçon ne parlait pas anglais et le reporter pointa l'enfant du doigt avant de coller ses deux mains contre sa joue en inclinant la tête puis désigna le lit. Le bambin sembla hésiter avec de hocher de nouveau la tête, un sourire ancré au lèvre pour la première fois et le reporter se hâta donc d'enlever son propre t-shirt pour lui montrer l'exemple avant de lui en tendre un autre afin de s'assurer qu'il ne dorme pas dans ses vêtements tâchés de sang et de boue. L'enfant l'imita avant de s'allonger sur le lit sans lâcher Martin du regard même lorsque celui-ci s'approcha de nouveau et le borda avec douceur. Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux avant de s'éloigner de nouveau conscient du frisson de peur que son geste avait provoqué et retourna s'asseoir sur le fauteuil où il s'absorba dans la contemplation du visage du poupon qui s'était très vite assoupi. Endormit, il paraissait plus jeune encore et le reporter parvenait à croire que tout irait bien pour lui, même après son départ. Il décida de laver le pantalon de l'enfant, sachant que celui-ci souhaiterait l'enfiler de nouveau dès son réveil puis sortit de la chambre pour voir Pierre approcher à grands pas. « Il est toujours là ? » lui demanda son ami. « Oui, il dort dans mon lit. Essayes de ne pas le réveiller, je ne veux pas risquer de le voir s'enfuir » « Tu sais Martin, on repart demain et il sera de nouveau tout seul... Tu ne devrais pas l'habituer au confort d'un lit ou à manger du chocolat à volonté. Comment fera-t-il après ? » « Je ne sais pas mais si je peux le soulager, ne serait-ce qu'une nuit, je dois le faire » répondit-il tristement. « Tu t'es attaché à lui... » « Oui » souffla malheureusement le jeune homme. « Oui, je me suis attaché à lui, tu avais raison, mais je n'y peux rien. » « Je sais, mais on part demain et lui doit retrouver sa famille. » « Mais il n'en a plus Pierre ! L'orphelinat du camp m'a dit qu'il était tout seul, ses parents et ses frères et sœurs n'ont pas survécus à l'attaque de leur village. » « Alors il ira à l'orphelinat. » « Tu as bien vu combien il est apeuré. Il va y passer sa vie. Qui voudrait adopter un enfant qui prend ses jambes à son cou aux moindres mouvement un peu brusque ?» la voix du reporter s'était brisée sur les derniers mots. « Toi visiblement. » « Ne dit pas de bêtises Pierre. Je ne peux pas le ramener en France avec nous. Je ne sais pas prendre soin d'un enfant et avec mon travail, comment je ferai ? Sans compter qu'il partirait probablement en courant à la simple vision de l'avion. » « Tu as l'air de très bien te débrouiller avec lui. Mais oui, tu as raison, j'essayais juste de te le faire dire par toi-même : ce n'est pas possible donc ne te torture pas ainsi. Viens dormir, on doit tout ranger avant de partir demain. » Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la chambre sans dire le moindre mot de plus et, installé à même le sol sur une pile de vêtement après avoir refusé que son JRI lui laisse son matelas, Martin ressassait son échange avec son ami. Non, il ne pouvait pas le ramener en France avec eux, pouvait-il ?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà avec un deuxième chapitre !  
> Merci à vous de lire, et merci pour vos commentaires.J'ai essayé de prendre en compte la remarque sur le découpage, vous me direz si c'est mieux ;)  
> On se retrouve en bas.  
> Bonne lecture!  
> Alyena  
> PS: Encore une fois, merci Hadrien !

  
La décision fut prise à sa place lorsqu'en se réveillant, Martin se rendit compte que son lit était vide si ce n'était pour un emballage de barre chocolatée et le pantalon qu'il avait mis à sécher dans la salle de bain avait lui aussi disparu. Une fois encore, la fenêtre était ouverte et le reporter dut donc accepter l'idée qu'il ne verrait plus l'enfant, son avion pour la France partant dans l'après-midi. Son collègue et lui préparèrent leurs valises et quittèrent définitivement leur chambre, située à quelques centaines de mètres du camp aux alentours de 10h souhaitant faire un dernier tour du campement avant de prendre le taxi qui les conduirait à l'aéroport. Les deux hommes parcoururent les allées boueuses, naviguant entre les tentes et les déchets déjà accumulés pendant plus de deux heures souhaitant s'imprégner une dernière fois des conditions de vie déplorables de l'endroit dans le but d'en réaliser la description la plus fidèle possible une fois de retour à Paris. Les pensées du reporter étaient ailleurs cependant; perdues dans le souvenir d'une paire d'yeux émeraudes qui avait traversé les barrières de son cœur dès le premier regard. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu pousser l'enfant à fuir de nouveau le matin venu, ayant eu l'espoir qu'il lui faisait assez confiance pour au moins lui dire au revoir.. Alors que les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers l'entrée du campement ils entendirent des cris résonner et aperçurent non loin d'eux une foule compacte, malmenée par trois policiers. Sans réfléchir davantage, Martin se précipita vers le cercle et demanda aussitôt aux personnes les plus proches de lui ce qu'il se passait « They arrested a boy, saying he is a thief or something... » (« Ils ont arrêté un garçon. Ils disent que c'est un voleur apparemment... ») .  
Le reporter tenta de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule et ce qu'il vit lui fit froid dans le dos : un enfant était recroquevillé au sol et deux policiers le rouaient de coups tandis que le troisième empêchait la foule de lui venir en aide, matraquant quiconque s'approchait trop près. Alors qu'il se joignait lui aussi au mouvement de contestation en jouant des coudes pour passer à travers la garde de l'homme armé, son regard croisa celui de la personne au sol et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. L'ayant lui aussi aperçu malgré le sang qui coulait déjà sur son visage et lui obstruait la vue, l'enfant ouvrit la bouche et Martin put l'entendre pour la première fois «Martin ! » cria-t-il entre deux entre deux hurlements de douleur « Martin... » répéta-t-il encore. N'étant plus maître de ses actions, le jeune homme animé d'une rage nouvelle parvint à se faufiler entre les gardes et se rua sur l'un des deux policiers, l'envoyant rouler au sol avant de faire protection au bambin de son corps. Un homme à l'air hautain, habillé très élégamment prit aussitôt la parole « Arrest him too. » (« Arrêtez le aussi ») Voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un étranger parlant anglais, Martin prit la parole « Stop it. » (« Arrêtez. »)  
-And why would I do that ? Who do you think you are ?  (« Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça ? Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? »)  
-I'm a french citizen. I have power and influence in France. If you don't let go of this kid immediatly, you'll regret it. » (« Je suis un citoyen français. J'ai du pouvoir et de l'influence en France. Si vous ne relâchez pas cet enfant immédiatement, vous le regretterez. »)  
-This 'kid' is nothing more than a thief  (« C'est 'enfant' n'est rien d'autre qu'un voleur ») reprit son interlocuteur tandis que les deux policiers attrapèrent les bras de l'enfant et le forcèrent à se relever, le tenant toujours fermement entre eux « he entered my room while I was in my bed. He climbed through the bathroom window to steal my properties. He must have seen me arrive earlier today». (« Il est entré dans ma chambre pendant que j'étais dans mon lit. Il as escaladé la fênetre de la salle de bain pour pouvoir me voler mes affaires, il a du me voir arriver un peu plus tôt ce matin»)  
Comprenant aussitôt la situation, Martin se hâta de répondre  
-That's not what you think. My friend and I » (« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Mon ami et moi ») et il désigna Pierre du menton « occupied that room until this morning and we authorized this child to enter it whenever he wanted. We didn't have the chance to tell him that we had left the room and that he was not to do it anymore. » (« occupions cette chambre jusqu'à ce matin et nous l'avions autorisé à entrer quand il voulait. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de le prévenir que nous avions quitté la chambre et qu'il devait arrêter de faire cela. »).  
-It doesn't matter  (« Cela m'est égal ») répondit l'homme d'un air mauvais. « He was about to commit a theft by breaking and entering and this is my right to pursue him. » (« Il allait commettre un vol par effraction, c'est mon droit de le poursuirvre en justice. »)  
-To pursue him yes (« De le poursuivre oui ») grogna Martin en s'approchant dangereusement de lui « but not to have him beaten like a dog in the middle of the street. That's not justice. Who do you think you are ? » (« Mais pas de le faire battre en plein milieu de la rue comme un vulgaire animal. Ce n'est pas la justice. Qui croyez-vous être pour agir ainsi ? »)  
-I, young man, am the CEO of Reliance industries, the world's largest polyester producer, here on official business to negotiate the transfer of this camp, what are you going to do now ?  (« Voyez-vous jeune homme, je suis le PDG de Reliance Industries, le plus grand producteur de polyester mondial et je suis là en visite officielle pour négocier le déplacement du camp. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? ») le défia-t-il.  
Ne se laissant pas démonter, le reporter le regarda droit dans les yeux en répondant :  
-Well, I guess your compagny depends of international exportation... Turn out all I have to do is call the French president, Emmanuel Macron, you may have heard of him, and tell him of what just happened for you to say goodbye to your money. Good thing he likes me isn't it ? ». (« Et bien, j'imagine que la survie de votre entreprise dépend des exportations internationale n'est-ce pas ? Le fait est que je n'ai qu'à appeler le président français, Emmanuel Macron, vous avez peut-être entendu parler de lui, et lui raconter ce qu'il vient de se passer pour que vous puissiez dire adieu à votre argent. C'est une bonne chose qu'il m'apprécie n'est-ce pas ? »)  
Son interlocuteur le fixa pendant un long moment durant lequel le silence s'était installé dans toute l'assemblée si ce n'était pour les pleurs de l'enfant toujours immobilisé par les deux gardes, comme jugeant de la vérité de ses propos et finit par tourner le dos et déclara « Let him go. » («Relâchez le.») sans jeter un seul regard de plus à Martin. Celui-ci se précipita vers l'enfant qui, relâché sans ménagement par les gardes, se trouvait de nouveau au sol et le prit dans ses bras avant de courir vers l'hôpital de fortune du camp. Il y trouva un médecin qui effectua une rapide consultation sous l’œil attentif du reporter, rejoint par Pierre, avant de déclarer « He has got at least two broken ribs and needs to have his head stitch up. » (« Il a au moins 2 côtes cassées et il faut lui recoudre la tête ») « What are you waiting for then ? » (« Qu'attendez-vous pour le faire ? ») « We don't have any disinfectant nor anesthetic left. He needs to be taken to the hospital as soon as possible. » (« Nous n'avons plus ni désinfectant ni anesthésiant. Il doit être amener à l'hôpital le plus vite possible. ») « Okay, thanks. » (« D'accord, merci.») répondit le reporter avant de reprendre le bambin désormais inconscient dans ses bras et de filer vers le taxi qui les attendaient à l'entrée, son JRI sur ses pas.  
-Attends Martin, tu fais quoi là ?  
-Tu n'as pas entendu le docteur ? Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital et il y en a un qui se situe pas loin de l'aéroport. Répondit-il sans s'arrêter. Il déposa l'enfant sur la banquette arrière tandis que le chauffeur rangeait leurs valise dans le coffre puis s'adressa à ce dernier. « To the nearest hospital please. » (« Emmenez-nous à l'hôpital le plus proche s'il vous plaît ») « Sure. » dit-il, se rendant compte de la gravité de la situation.  
A peine le moteur démarré, le journaliste reprit la parole  
-On l'emmène à l'hôpital puis tu iras prendre l'avion. Je reste avec lui, hors de question qu'il soit seul là-bas.  
-Tu veux que Yann me tue c'est ça ?   
-De quoi tu parles ?  demanda Martin, agacé.  
-Si je rentre sans toi, c'est ce qu'il fera crois-moi. Déjà que j'ai cru qu'il allait me virer la fois où on avait été séparé pendant une bousculade sur une manifestation et que j'avais eu le malheur de retourner au bureau, pensant que tu m'y attendais ! Je l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé, alors là, j'imagine même pas si je te laisse seul dans un pays à plus de 8000km avec un visa sur le point d'expirer !   
Martin ne put retenir un souffle exaspéré. Il adorait son patron, vraiment, mais celui-ci avait toujours été surprotecteur, en particulier avec lui pour une raison qu'il ignorait mais qu'il attribuant à son apparente jeunesse et aux dangers qu'incombait sa profession. Son ami reprit la parole « Donc on va l'emmener à l'hôpital et on va tous les deux y rester. J’appellerai Yann une fois sur place pour lui expliquer la situation. » Voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux du reporter lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le corps inerte du jeune garçon toujours évanoui, il poursuivit « Ça va aller tu sais, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Ne sachant que répondre, Martin préféra laisser ses yeux dériver sur les paysages qui défilaient à travers la fenêtre du taxi.

  
A peine le taxi s'arrêta-t-il que le reporter en sorti à toute vitesse, le bambin de nouveau dans ses bras et franchit les portes de l’hôpital à grandes enjambées. Il jeta à peine un regard à la secrétaire qui poussa un cri indigné en le voyant déambuler dans les couloirs et poussa la porte du premier cabinet qu'il vit pour déposer l'enfant inconscient sur le lit. Le médecin présent était sur le point d'exprimer son mécontentement quant à cette intrusion mais Martin le devança « Sorry sir, but this kid got beaten. He has at least two broken ribs, is losing a lot of blood and may have a head trauma. Please, help him, he has been unconscious for more than 20 minutes. » (« Pardonnez-moi monsieur, mais cet enfant a été battu. Il a au moins deux côtes cassées, perd beaucoup de sang et a peut-être même un traumatisme crânien. »)  
« More than 20 minutes ?! He must indeed have a grade 3 concussion.» (« Plus de 20minutes ?! Il doit avoir un traumatisme de grade 3. ») Il se rapprocha aussitôt du corps de l'enfant, l'examina rapidement puis déclara « Alright, I'm going to stitch his head and then I'll need to make a radiology to know exactly how many bones are broken. I'm gonna have to ask you to wait outside. » (« Bon, je vais d'abord m'occuper de recoudre la plaie de sa tête puis il me faudra faire une radiologie pour connaître exactement le nombre d'os brisés. Je vais devoir vous demander d'attendre dehors. »)  
De mauvaise grâce, le journaliste quitta la pièce après avoir jeté un dernier regard à l'enfant et se dirigea en salle d'attente ou Pierre l'attendait déjà « J'ai appelé Yann. Il voulait te parler, je lui ai dit que tu le rappellerais plus tard. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour l'avion, il est prévenu. » « Merci Pierre. ».  
Durant les heures qui suivirent, les deux hommes demeurèrent assis en silence malgré la sonnerie de téléphone de Martin qui résonna à plusieurs reprises sans que celui-ci ne réponde « Tu devrais répondre. Yann va faire une syncope et me tuer, quoique je ne sais pas encore dans quel ordre » « Je répondrai à son prochain appel » soupira le reporter quand le médecin réapparut soudainement « He is going to wake up soon, we had to anaesthetise him to finish the examination as he started kicking when he woke up. You can see him now if you want to. ». (« Il va bientôt se réveiller, nous avons du l’anesthésier pour finir les analyses puisqu'il à commencer à se débattre dès son réveil. Vous pouvez allez le voir maintenant si vous le souhaitez. ») Sans attendre, le reporter emboîta le pas de l'homme en blouse blanche et ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement en entrant dans la chambre où se trouvait désormais le garçonnet. Il prit place sur la chaise à côté du lit et attendit que celui-ci ouvre les yeux. Quand l'enfant s'éveilla enfin, il se mit à regarder tout autour de lui, ses yeux écarquillés cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé et à trembler de tout son corps. Aussitôt, Martin posa sa main sur son front pour essayer de le calmer et, lorsque le garçon le remarqua, il se calma immédiatement. Pour la première fois, il ne fut pas apeuré et le reporter ressentit une douce chaleur se propager dans sa poitrine à cette idée « Martin... » gémit-il en se tournant sur le côté, grimaçant de douleur.  
« It's okay, you're going to be okay, try not to move. » (« Tout va bien, ça va aller maintenant, essaye de ne pas trop bouger ») lui dit celui-ci en caressant ses cheveux avec tendresse.  
- Alright, so he does have a severe concussion as well as 3 broken ribs and a fractured leg. You have to make sure he doesn't do any efforts for quite some time and he will need clutches, he can't risk aggraving it. (« Il a en effet une sévère commotion ainsi que 3 côtes cassées et une jambe fracturé. Vous devez vous assurez qu'il ne fasse aucun effort pendant un certain temps et il devra utiliser des béquilles pour ne pas prendre le risque d'aggraver la situation. »)  
-Okay. Thank you so much. (« D'accord, merci beaucoup. »)  
-Can I take care of you now ? » (« Je peux m'occuper de vos blessures maintenant ? »)  
-What do you mean ? » (« Que voulez-vous dire ? ») demanda Martin, sans comprendre.  
-You have blood all over your shirt sir » (« Vous avez du sang partout sur votre t-shirt »)  
-Oh. I hadn't noticed. I must have gotten hurt trying to protect him... » (« Oh, je n'avais pas remarqué. J'ai du me blesser en essayant de le protéger... ») il releva son t-shirt pour voir une énorme contusion se former ainsi que de larges plaies à l'endroit où il avait dû recevoir coup de matraques et de bottines. «I'm okay, I just need to get cleaned up. » (« Je vais bien, il faut juste que je me nettoie. »)  
- Please, let me at least use desinfectant. It wouldn't do you any good if it got infected. It won't take me long. » (« Je vous en prie, laisser moi au moins désinfecter vos blessures. Ça ne va rien arranger si elles s'infectent. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. ») et à peine sa phrase terminée, le docteur s'empara du nécessaire pour le soigner sous le regard attentif de l'enfant et celui inquiet de son JRI.  
A peine ses blessures nettoyés et des bandages appliqués sur les plus profondes, son téléphone se mit à sonner de nouveau  
-Martin ? Est-ce que ça va ?  lui demanda aussitôt la voix inquiète de Yann.  
-Non Yann.  
-C'est pour ça que tu ne répondais pas ?? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?   
-Ne sois pas stupide, si je devais rentrer ce serait plus rapide que je prenne l'avion sans que tu fasses l'aller-retour, se moqua-t-il gentiment.  
-Sois sérieux Martin s'il te plaît. Que se passe-t-il ? Pierre m'a parlé d'un enfant que tu as dû emmener à l'hôpital. C'est fait j'imagine, vous allez pouvoir rentrer.  
-Oui c'est fait, mais je ne peux pas rentrer, pas tout de suite.  
-De quoi tu parles Martin, explique moi par pitié !  la voix de son patron s'était faite suppliante  
-L'enfant a un traumatisme crânien, trois côtes cassées et une jambe fracturée. Il est seul et terrorisé, je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état là.  
- Il y a un orphelinat au camp...  
-Ils n'en avaient rien à faire qu'il vive dans la rue et dorme par terre, tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont pouvoir gérer un enfant qui ne peut pas se déplacer seul ?  
- Non mais..  
-Mais rien Yann, le coupa Martin, je vais rester ici aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. C'est la seule solution.

-QUOI ?! Mais c'est hors de question ! tonitrua Yann « Ton visa expire demain, tu ne peux pas rester là-bas sans, tu pourrais te faire arrêter, et s'ils découvrent que tu es journaliste, ils vont vite faire le lien avec ta présence ici. Je ne te laisserai pas prendre ce risque ! »  
-C'est mon choix Yann...  soupira Martin  
-Mais c'est de ma faute, répondit la voix brisée de son patron « c'est moi qui ait insisté pour que tu partes. »

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute » le rassura immédiatement le journaliste, ne supportant pas que son aîné se sente responsable « j'avais autant envie que toi d'y aller. Et Pierre n'a qu'à rentrer avec le matériel pour éviter qu'il y ait des preuves de notre activité. »  
-Je refuse qu'il te laisse seul dans ce pays.  
-C'est pourtant la seule solution, je ne vais pas abandonner ce gamin. Il a déjà tant souffert... Si tu l'avais vu, tu comprendrais.  
-Non, c'est pas la seule solution. Vous allez tous les trois prendre l'avion pour la France.  
-Comment veux-tu que l'on fasse ça ? Il n'a aucun papier d'identité ni permis de séjour, et je n'ai aucunement droit de l'emmener avec moi, ce serait associé à un enlèvement.  
-Pas si tu décides de le ramener officiellement en France.  
-Le ramener?! Mais je ne peux pas faire ça !!  
-C'est à toi de voir Martin. Tu ne veux plus le laisser seul ou pas ? Je ne te demande pas de l'adopter bien sûr, simplement de le faire venir en France pour le soigner, chercher s'il a encore de la famille quelque part et s'assurer qu'il soit placé dans une bonne famille d'accueil entre temps.  
Tout allait beaucoup trop vite pour le journaliste, mais il savait que son patron avait raison ; il devait prendre une décision et elle était évidente, cependant un problème subsistait  
-Mais Yann, même pour le faire venir en France, cela prendra des mois, le temps que l'état s'assure qu'il n'a plus de famille et que toutes les paperasses administratives soient faites, sans compter qu'il lui faudrait une autorisation de séjour en France...  
-Pas si je fais jouer mes contacts... répondit simplement le poivre et sel .  
-Mais tu détestes faire ça ! Tu dis toujours que c'est immoral de se servir de son boulot à des fins personnelles et que c'est totalement injuste d'utiliser ses relations professionnelles de la sorte. Pourquoi tu le ferai ?  
Après un long moment de silence, Yann répondit enfin « Pour toi Martin. Je le ferai pour toi. Surveille tes mails. » Sur ce, il raccrocha, laissant le journaliste abasourdit par une telle déclaration.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci encore une fois d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ou des conseils, je prends tout :D  
> A la semaine prochaine :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà :)  
> J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre!  
> Merci une fois encore de prendre le temps de lire, de commenter et merci à Hadrien pour sa bêta!  
> (Et à toi Sub pour m'avoir aidé à trouver ou couper le texte, d'ailleurs si jamais vous trouvez ça trop court, c'est à elle qu'il faut s'en prendre :p )  
> Alyena

Alors que Martin cherchait désespéramment depuis plusieurs heures à comprendre ce que son patron avait voulu dire en lui disant cela, son téléphone se mit à vibrer lui signifiant la réception d'un mail qu'il s’empressa d'ouvrir _Comme promis, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Tu as rendez-vous demain avec le consul de France à 8h, emmène l'enfant avec toi. En pièce jointe, vos trois billets pour le vol de 21h. Prends soin de toi et à très bientôt. Je t'embrasse. Yann.  
_ Le journaliste avait du mal à croire ce qu'il lisait. Un rendez-vous le lendemain matin ? C'était si rapide ! Il savait que son patron avait énormément d'influence mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que c'était à ce point, ce qui redoubla son admiration pour lui et son refus d'en jouer à des fins personnelles. N'ayant plus rien à faire à l'hôpital, le bambin ayant été déclaré libre une vingtaine de minutes auparavant, Martin le prit dans ses bras et suivit son JRI qui s'était déjà chargé de leur trouver un hôtel. Ils déposèrent leur valises dans la grande chambre composée de trois lits et le reporter coucha aussitôt l'enfant qui s'était de nouveau endormi dans le taxi les y amenant, épuisé par les événements de la journée.   
-Que t'a dit Yann ? lui demanda enfin Pierre, n'y tenant plus.   
-J'ai rendez-vous demain matin au consulat pour obtenir un droit de séjour pour le petit. On prend l'avion pour Paris demain soir.  
-Un droit de séjour ?! Mais pour quoi faire ?  
-Il ne peut pas rester seul ici, surtout blessé. Je chercherai sa famille depuis la France et sinon, on lui trouvera sûrement une meilleure famille d'accueil à Paris qu'ici...  
-Mais il ne parle pas français !  
-Il ne parle pas tout court Pierre. Il n'a prononcé qu'un seul mot en 3 jours. Il est jeune, il apprendra.  
-Je te fais confiance Martin, j'espère juste qu'il va accepter de te suivre au moment de monter dans l'avion.. -Moi aussi Pierre, moi aussi. Bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il après un long silence.  
-Bonne nuit, lui répondit le cameraman avant d'éteindre la lumière pour leur permettre d'enfin se reposer, Martin allongé dans le lit le plus proche de celui du bambin et tourné vers lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse.  
Son réveil sonna le lendemain aux alentours de 6h et Martin fut ravi de constater que le garçonnet était toujours endormi. Il alla se préparer dans la salle de bain en faisant le moins de bruit possible et se trouva nez à nez avec Pierre en sortant « Que fais-tu déjà levé ? » « Bah je viens avec toi au consulat. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser y aller seul ? Qu'est ce que tu peux être stupide parfois ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça princesse, mais t'as passé pas mal de temps sous la douche donc faut que je me dépêche si je veux être prêt à temps pour partir. Tu devrais aller prendre un petit déj, et emmène le gosse avec toi, ce serait bien qu'il mange autre chose que des barres chocolatées. » « Ok, on part dans 45 minutes, retrouve nous dans le hall. » . Le reporter décida de réveiller le garçonnet en posant une main sur ses cheveux et en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes afin de ne pas l'inquiéter plus qu'il ne devait déjà l'être. Lorsque celui ci ouvrit les yeux, Martin y lut une peur panique qui se calma aussitôt en le voyant. Il fit mine de se lever mais esquissa une grimace de douleur et le journaliste se hâta de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Ne voulant pas le laisser seul, il le porta pendant qu'il se servait un café et un bol de chocolat chaud et préparait des tartines de pain avant de tout déposer sur une petite table. Les yeux émeraudes qui lui faisaient face étaient brillants d'une excitation nouvelle et d'un émerveillement sans borne à la vue d'un tel luxe et le jeune homme se sentit sourire tendrement. Il poussa le bol de chocolat vers lui avant de lui tendre deux tartines de confiture que le bambin engloutit à une vitesse hallucinante, preuve du manque de nourriture dont il avait souffert.  
  
Leur repas terminé, ils retrouvèrent Pierre dans le hall mais le bambin se mit à trembler comme une feuille quand celui-ci eut le malheur de lui caresser la tête. Il aurait voulu reculer mais, toujours porté par Martin, il n'en avait pas eu la possibilité et il se contenta donc de serrer ses bras autour du coup du reporter et d'y enfouir sa tête, comme pour se protéger du monde extérieur. « Non Pierre » intervint Martin « ne le touche pas. Tu lui fais peur. » Se rendant compte de la panique provoquée par son geste, le JRI enleva sa main et le bambin se détendit immédiatement.  
A leur arrivé au consulat, Martin n'eut qu'à franchir la porte pour qu'une femme d'un certain âge s'avance vers lui « Vous devez être M. Weill ? Je vous attendais. Mme Griffin, consul de France. Suivez-moi je vous en prie. Vous désirez un café ? » « Non merci. ».   
Les deux hommes furent conduit dans un bureau spacieux et ils prirent tout deux places sur des fauteuils confortables, le reporter avec l'enfant terrorisé sur les genoux.  
-On m'a rapidement expliqué la situation, c'est donc lui le jeune garçon en question.  
-Oui madame, répondit Martin en serrant le garçon contre lui dans le but de le rassurer.   
-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il n'a prononcé qu'un seul mot depuis que nous l'avons rencontré.  
-Je vois... Et vous voulez donc le faire rentrer en France avec vous. Pourquoi donc ?  
-Il est blessé, ses parents et frères et sœurs ont été abattus, probablement devant lui ce qui expliquerait sa peur panique des étrangers. Il n'a plus personne pour prendre soin de lui ou le nourrir. J'ai l'impression qu'il me fait confiance désormais ; ou en tout cas, il n'a plus peur de moi. Je veux l'aider, et cela nécessite qu'il puisse rentrer avec nous.  
-Et que fera-t-il une fois en France ?  
-Nous chercherons si des membres de sa familles sont susceptibles de s'en occuper et sinon, il sera placé dans une famille d'accueil adaptée. Il a vu des horreurs dont personne ne devrait être témoin, je veux m'assurer qu'il grandisse dans un lieu sécurisé et un environnement heureux, choses qu'on ne peux pas garantir s'il reste ici.  
-C'est un cas exceptionnel, mais les personnes qui m'ont parlé de votre situation se sont montrées très persuasives... Vous avez de bonnes relations Monsieur Weill, et c'est cela qui va vous permettre d'obtenir ce que vous souhaitez. Je vais vous procurer une autorisation d'entrée et de résidence temporaire sur le territoire français. Il faudra que vous fassiez les démarches pour lui obtenir un droit de séjour permanent en tant que bénéficiaire de l'asile politique.  
-Tout ce que vous voulez. Merci.   
Après un instant de silence durant lequel la consul tapa frénétiquement sur son clavier, Martin reprit la parole « Vous parlez birman j'imagine. Pourriez-vous lui expliquer la situation ? ». La femme se leva et vint s'agenouiller au pied du siège de Martin   
-Nngarhcakarrko narrhtaung, s ngya s nyya a kyahanyaupyathoet nhangya aatuu k demhar lonehkyuan partaal . a bhaalsuu myaha sang ko htihkite hcay par lain maal . (« E _coute moi, tu es en sécurité ici avec nous. Personne ne va te faire du mal. »)  
_ A ces mots, le bambin releva enfin la tête et regarda la femme fixement, semblant juger de son honnêteté en sondant son âme de ses yeux perçants. Il tremblait légèrement mais semblait malgré tout attentif.   
"i suu s nyya s ngya s nyya ko garuhcite par lain maal . darhar sain pyaansaann tarpot, suu nhang aatuu pyinsait raan sang aarr yuu par lain maal . sain tait u taee hpyit bhaaltotmha par lain maal." (« Cet _homme va prendre soin de toi. Il va t'emmener en France avec lui, tu vas prendre l'avion. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul. »)_ Encore une fois, le garçonnet demeura silencieux mais son regard émeraude s'emplit de larmes qu'il se hâta d'essuyer d'un revers de la main avant de fixer ses yeux sur le visage inquiet de Martin et d'esquisser un mince sourire. "saineat aamaiko bhaallo nay lell ?" _("Comment t'appelles-tu ?")_ Un autre silence suivit cette question avant que le jeune garçon ne finisse par montrer le reporter du doigt en disant "Martin."  
"s ngya s nyya shuko narmai taithku rwayhkyaal hphoet lo salarr? » _(« Tu veux qu'il te choisisse un prénom ? »)  
_ « Martin. » répéta le bambin. La consul retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et dit « Pour les papiers, il me faut un nom et un prénom. Pour ce qui est du nom, je vais mettre le vôtre Monsieur Weill, puisque c'est vous qui êtes décidé à l'emmener en France, mais qu'en est-il du prénom ? Comment voulez-vous l'appeler ? ». Pris au dépourvu par une telle question, le reporter fixa son attention sur le garçonnet et lui dit en le montrant « Nathanaël ? ». Pour bien faire comprendre sa question, il se désigna par son prénom avant de répéter son mouvement. Les yeux de l'enfant s'illuminèrent et celui-ci fit un large sourire à Martin qui se sentit transporté de joie « Nathananel ! » répéta maladroitement le poupon.   
Le journaliste le corrigea avec un regard attendrit puis reporta son attention sur son interlocutrice « Nathanaël donc. » « Il semble vraiment vous apprécier » observa-t-elle. « Je pense qu'il a simplement besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui, voilà tout. Si ça avait été vous qui preniez soin de lui, il vous apprécierait. » « J'en doute. Vous avez l'air d'avoir une vraie connexion avec ce garçon, c'est très fort. » expliqua-t-elle avant de se remettre à remplir des formulaires.   
  
Finalement, après près de 1 heure et ¼ enfermés dans le bureau de la consul, Pierre, Martin et le désormais nommé Nathanaël purent tous trois partir, une pochette emplie de papier destinés à la sécurité de l'aéroport et aux autorités françaises entre les mains. Lorsqu'il sortit son téléphone, le jeune homme vit un message de Yann _« J'espère que tout s'est bien passé. Tiens moi au courant. A demain. »_ Il se dépêcha de lui répondre avant de reprendre le taxi dans le but de retourner à l'hôtel profiter de leurs derniers instants de repos avant ce qui s’annonçait être un long voyage. _« C'est réglé, Nathanaël rentre avec nous ce soir. Merci encore Yannick, je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait. »_. La réponse de son patron arriva alors qu'ils attendaient dans la salle d'embarquement, le bambin absorbé par un film que Martin lui avait lancé sur son ordinateur dans le but de l'aider à se relaxer malgré la présence de tant d'étrangers, de bruit et d'agitation. _« Contente-toi de me laisser t'inviter à dîner dimanche midi quand tu seras rentré, tu auras la flemme de faire des courses et j'ai vraiment envie de rencontrer ce bonhomme pour qui j'ai dérogé à toutes mes règles !  Bon vol.»_   
_« Je croyais que tu l'avais fait pour moi ? Je suis une peu vexé là ! C'est entendu, on viendra tous les deux chez toi dimanche en fin de matinée. »_. Rangeant son téléphone dans son sac à dos, Martin consulta sa montre et décida qu'il lui restait suffisamment de temps pour profiter de la zone « duty free » de l'aéroport. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'il entendit des pleurs résonner derrière lui et la voix de son ami l'appeler « Martin ! ». En se retournant, il constata que le garçonnet le regardait les yeux emplis de larmes et le reporter se sentit aussitôt culpabiliser « Je reviens » lui dit-il « je te le promets. Reste avec Pierre » continua-t-il en montrant son JRI. Pour finir de rassurer totalement le bambin, il sortit une barre de chocolat de sa poche et la tendit à l'enfant qui fit mine de se lever pour la récupérer mais ne put pas parcourir le moindre pas, sa jambe fracturée l'en empêchant. Martin le rejoignit aussitôt, l'aida à se rasseoir convenablement et déposa un simple baiser sur son front avant de s'éloigner de nouveau, sentant le regard pénétrant du bambin dans son dos.   
Le journaliste commença par acheter de quoi manger pendant le vol, se méfiant fortement des plateaux repas servis puis se rendit dans une boutique de souvenir où il s'empressa de chercher un cadeau pour un certain animateur poivre et sel.   
Après vingt minutes passées à arpenter les quelques rayons de la boutique, il se rendit à la caisse pour payer le mug recouvert de sushi et autres nourritures asiatiques qu'il avait choisi pour son patron et un éléphant en peluche pour Nathanaël. Lorsqu'il retrouva son ami et le jeune garçon au moment d'embarquer dans l'avion, il dut reprendre le bambin dans ses bras pour essayer de calmer les spasmes qui parcouraient son corps à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'effleurait. Voir le bambin traumatisé par ce dont il avait été témoin peinait particulièrement Martin qui en ressentait un besoin d'autant plus important de le protéger des horreurs de ce monde et le reporter essayait donc de lui transmettre toute son affection à travers chacun des ses gestes et de ses regards.   
Quand les trois voyageurs furent enfin installés, le bambin à côté de la fenêtre et Martin au milieu, il sortit le doudou de son sac et lui mit entre les mains en lui disant « Tiens. C'est pour toi. ». Le regard écarquillé de surprise qu'il reçut en retour suivit par ce que Martin considéra comme le premier vrai sourire de Nathanaël fut tous les remerciements dont il avait besoin. Le garçonnet serra fort la peluche contre son cœur avant de s'allonger à moitié sur Martin, une main sur son abdomen pour réduire la douleur que lui causait ses côtes brisées sous le regard attendrit du journaliste qui le serra avec délicatesse contre lui. Le décollage de l'avion provoqua une nouvelle crise de panique à l'enfant que Martin tentait difficilement d'apaiser à grands recours de douces paroles et de caresses et celui-ci finit par s'endormir, la moitié du corps toujours allongée sur les genoux du reporter qui le rejoint vite dans le sommeil tandis que Pierre ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette vision et les prit tous deux en photo avant de lancer un film.  
  
Après 16h de vol, deux plateaux repas de qualité douteuse que Martin préféra ignorer au profit de ce qu'il avait acheté avant le décollage et plusieurs épisodes de séries ou dessin-animés pour le bambin, le pilote annonça enfin l’atterrissage imminent qui força le reporter à réveiller le jeune garçon assoupi qui étreignit son éléphant en regardant par le hublot les lumières approchantes de la ville, à la fois émerveillé et terrorisé par tout ce qu'il voyait. Pierre et Martin récupérèrent rapidement leur valise avant de se séparer devant l'aéroport en se souhaitant une bonne fin de week-end puis le reporter, portant toujours le jeune enfant dans ses bras, prit un taxi qui les déposa devant son immeuble. Ils montèrent en silence, le garçonnet trop occupé à observer avec intérêt tout ce qui l'entourait pour en avoir peur et Martin le déposa doucement par terre pour ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Ils entrèrent tout deux et le journaliste alla immédiatement coucher Nathanaël dans son propre lit après l'avoir aidé à enfiler un de ses tee-shirts en faisant attention à ne pas le blesser davantage. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de lui faire mal en l'écrasant durant son sommeil, Martin décida de dormir sur le canapé du salon et souhaita donc la bonne nuit à l'enfant qui s'endormit aussitôt, fatigué par le voyage et terrassé par le manque de sommeil accumulé.  
Martin prit une douche et s'allongea sur le canapé, épuisé par les événements récents avant d'envoyer un sms à Yann. On est _bien arrivés, merci encore pour ce que tu as fait, on a eu aucun souci au point de contrôle voyageur. A quelle heure veux-tu que l'on vienne demain ? Alors_ que ses yeux commençait déjà à se fermer, la vibration de son téléphone le tira de sa torpeur et il put lire la réponse de son patron Tant m _ieux. Venez en fin de matinée, vers 11h30-12h si cela te va. Dors bien Martin, il faut que tu te reposes. Je t'embrasse. Il n'e_ ut pas le temps de lui répondre avant de sombrer de nouveau dans un sommeil profond dont il fut réveillé par des cris stridents peu de temps plus tard. Il se leva avec affolement, désorienté pendant quelques instants, consulta son téléphone qui affichait déjà 2h du matin avant de réaliser que les cris provenaient de sa chambre dans laquelle le bambin dormait et y courut pour voir l'enfant s'agiter dans son sommeil, des larmes courant sur ses joues, signes extérieur du cauchemar qu'il faisait. Martin le secoua doucement en appelant son prénom et le garçonnet s'éveilla avant de se réfugier dans ses bras. Pendant de longues minutes, il laissa couler ses larmes sur le tee-shirt du reporter qui s'allongea à ses côtés en essayant de le calmer par ses paroles douces et les cercles qu'il traçait du bout de ses doigts sur son dos. Finalement, le bambin cessa de frisonner et son souffle se fit de nouveau plus lent, ses larmes séchèrent sur ses joues et il se rendormit, bercé par les paroles du journaliste « Chuuut, ça va aller. Je te le promets Nathanaël. Tu n'es plus seul, je suis là. Dors mon grand, je veille sur toi. Je ne laisserai plus personne te blesser. »   
Aux alentour de 10h, le jeune homme fut réveillé par une main agrippant son épaule et une voix répétant inlassablement « Martin ! Martin ! » et son regard fit face aux yeux émeraudes du petit garçon qui fixaient son visage. Une fois de plus, Martin eut le souffle coupé devant leur profondeur et leur beauté mais fut tiré de ses pensées par le bambin qui se mit à mimer l'acte de manger. « Tu as faim ? » demanda Martin. « Tu veux manger ? ». Le garçon hocha la tête avec vivacité et répéta « faim » à la plus grande joie du reporter.  
Ils prirent donc un léger déjeuner à base de café pour le jeune homme et de chocolat chaud pour l'enfant avant que Martin ne décide qu'il était plus que temps que l'enfant ne se lave. Le portant toujours, n'ayant pas eu le temps de lui acheter des béquilles, il l'emmena dans la petite douche de son appartement où il l'aida à se dévêtir puis le doucha avec précaution, amusé par la curiosité de l'enfant qui semblait découvrir le confort des robinets d'eau chaude et refusa de quitter la chaleur durant un long moment.  
Ceci fait, le reporter se vit obligé de lui remettre son pantalon abîmé et lui donna un de ses t-shirt, qui lui arrivait jusqu'au genoux et se fit la réflexion mentale qu'une séance shopping avec le garçon était urgente et indispensable.   
  
Au moment de partir, Martin s'agenouilla au côté du bambin et lui expliqua la situation « On va aller chez mon patron, on va manger là-bas. C'est grâce à lui que tu as pu rentrer avec moi. » accompagnant ses mots de gestes plus ou moins approximatif mais qui semblèrent satisfaire le garçon qui hocha de nouveau la tête.  
Voulant limiter l'inconfort de Nathanaël, ils prirent un taxi et se retrouvèrent bien vite devant l'immeuble de Yann dont Martin connaissait parfaitement le code. Le reporter toqua et son patron lui ouvrit presque immédiatement. Il posa le bambin au sol et prit son patron dans ses bras ne pouvant retenir un grognement de douleur quand celui-ci raviva les hématomes dont il souffrait.   
-Martin ! souffla Yann « qu'est-ce que tu as ? »   
-Ce n'est rien Yann, t'inquiètes pas. Juste quelques coups de bottines et de matraques.  
-Quoi ?! s'écria le poivre et sel en se reculant rapidement,Pierre ne m'a pas dit que tu avais été blessé !  
-Ce n'est rien, vraiment.  
-Si c'était le cas, tu ne grognerais pas de douleur, répondit le plus âgé en se rapprochant de nouveau et en saisissant le tee-shirt de son employé « Je peux ? » demanda-t-il sans attendre la réponse pour soulever le vêtement. « Ce n'est pas rien ! » rugit-il en voyant l'ampleur des contusions qui recouvrait le torse du jeune homme. « Si je retrouve le connard qui t'a fait ça ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » continua-t-il avant que le reporter ne pose ses mains sur ses épaules pour le calmer   
-Doucement Yann, tu fais peur à Nathanaël, dit-il en désignant de la tête le bambin qui s'était bouché les oreilles de ses mains en entendant la colère du poivre et sel.   
-Désolé.. C'est juste que je ne supporte pas qu'on puisse te faire du mal, s'expliqua maladroitement l'animateur ce à quoi Martin se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux avant de changer de sujet   
-Donc je te présente Nathanaël.   
Yann s'approcha de l'enfant qui porta son regard émeraude sur Martin qui le rassura d'un sourire et d'un mince hochement de tête. « Je m'appelle Yann » dit le poivre et sel, « enchanté d'enfin te rencontrer. J'ai quelque chose pour toi » poursuivit-il en se relevant et il alla chercher un sac sous le regard surpris de Martin.   
« Je me suis dit que tu n'avais pas eu le temps de faire des courses.. Et comme tu m'as dit qu'il aurait besoin de béquille » se justifia-t-il en rapportant une paire de béquilles « et je crois que tu pourrais aussi avoir besoin de ça » poursuivit-il en tendant une pile de vêtements pour enfant pour à son reporter. Martin les prit immédiatement et les apporta à l'enfant qui sourit en voyant toutes les choses qui lui étaient destinées. « Dis merci à Yann, mer-ci » articula-t-il lentement et le garçonnet posa enfin ses orbes émeraudes sur les yeux bleu azur de Yann avant de répéter « Mer-ci. » sous le regard fier de Martin et celui bienveillant du plus âgé. En les voyant ainsi, Martin ne put s'empêcher de penser à la beauté des yeux des deux personnes qui se trouvaient avec lui dans la pièce et l'intensité qui se dégageait de leur simple échange de regard, bleu azur et émeraude, les deux personnes qui faisaient maintenant entièrement partie de sa vie.   
-Merci Yannick, c'est vrai que ce sera mieux que mon tee-shirt !  
-Surtout que le tee-shirt bordeaux lui va moins bien qu'à toi ! se moqua son patron.   
-Gnagnagna, tu peux parler ! C'est à toi que ça va le mieux je te rappelle,rigola-t-il.   
-Je peux lui montrer comment se servir des béquilles ?  demanda timidement l'animateur.   
-Bien sûr ! Nathanaël, regarde Yann.  
A ces mots, le garçon s'exécuta puis essaya à son tour sous l'oeil attentif de Martin, prêt à l'aider si besoin. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, le bambin pouvait de nouveau déambuler à travers la pièce et se mit à explorer l'appartement tandis que les deux adultes prirent place à table.   
-Tu vas faire comment pour la nuit ? Tu n'as pas de lit d'enfant...    
-Je referais comme cette nuit, je lui laisse mon lit et je prends le canapé, au moins le temps que je lui achète son propre lit et un appartement avec une chambre en plus.  
-Tu veux changer d'appartement ? Mais je croyais que tu allais chercher sa famille ou une famille d'accueil ??  
-Oui bien sûr, mais ça prendra longtemps, surtout que ce ne sera pas possible de le placer tant qu'il n'aura pas reçu de visa permanent et les démarches de demande d'asile peuvent prendre plusieurs mois !   
-Mais en attendant ? Il ne peut pas continuer à dormir dans ton lit, c'est dangereux puisqu'il n'y a pas de barrières adaptées!   
-Je sais bien, je vais me dépêcher de changer.. Mais j'ai pas trop le choix moi en attendant !  
-Vous pourriez rester ici.. proposa Yann d'une voix faible « j'ai une chambre d'enfant équipée pour quand mes neveux et nièces viennent me rendre visite, tu prendras la mienne et je dormirai sur le canapé... »   
-Je ne peux pas t'imposer ça !  l'interrompit Martin « c'est moi qui ai voulu le ramener, et tu as déjà fait tellement de choses... C'est pas à toi de gérer ça. »   
-Si je te le propose, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis, ce ne serait pas permanent, juste le temps que tu trouves un nouvel appart'... » finit-il d'une voix qui sonnait étrangement triste.   
-C'est d'accord alors. Promis je vais me dépêcher de chercher pour qu'on puisse te laisser tranquille. Mais à condition que je prenne le canapé.  
-C'est un ultimatum ?  
-Ouaip'.  
-Ok alors.. Et prends ton temps pour trouver, faudrait pas bâcler ! Bon, on mange ?  
-Tu m'accompagnes chercher Nathanaël ? Faut qu'il s'habitue à toi..  
Pour réponse, Yann suivit son reporter et les deux hommes retrouvèrent le bambin dans la chambre d'enfant occupé à jouer avec des figurines en plastique « Je vois qu'il a déjà trouvé la chambre » remarqua Yann en souriant. « On va manger. » dit Martin en s’asseyant à côté du bambin pour le regarder jouer. «Viens » finit-il par dire en se relevant tandis que le poivre et sel ramassa les béquilles et les lui tendit. « Mer-ci » dit l'enfant avant de partir à toute vitesse en direction de la cuisine. « Il est débrouillard ce gosse » «Si tu savais ! Il a escaladé la fenêtre de la salle de bain de notre gîte pour récupérer des chocolats dans mon sac ! »   
  
Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, Martin et Yann donnant le nom de chaque objet au jeune garçon qui en répétait certain et le reporter se trouva attendri devant la vision de son patron coupant le morceau de viande de l'enfant en tout petit bout avant de lui donner. Il aurait été un tellement bon père, pensa-t-il.  
Le café terminé, Martin décida de retourner à son appartement pour récupérer quelques affaires dont il aurait besoin pour le soir-même.   
-Tu peux laisser Nath' ici, dit Yann, c'est pas pratique pour toi de le gérer pour un aller-retour...  
-Ça te gène pas de le surveiller ? interrogea Martin sans relever le surnom qu'avait employé son patron.   
-Non aucun souci.  
-Merci alors, mais je sais pas comment lui expliquer que je reviens... Je ne veux pas qu'il s'imagine que je l'abandonne !  
-Bin alors Martin ? On connaît pas le principe de la technologie ? Pour quelqu'un né à la fin du XXème siècle, t'es pas très malin, se moqua Yann en sortant son téléphone et en traduisant la situation en birman avant de la faire lire par l'appareil.   
Le reporter se contenta de lui tirer la langue avant de lui prendre le téléphone des mains et de rejoindre Nathanaël dans la petite chambre où il était déjà reparti jouer. L'enfant écouta avec attention puis le fixa pendant de longues secondes, semblant débattre de son honnêteté avant de finalement recommencer à jouer. Martin lui embrassa le front et rejoignit Yann dans l'entrée   
-Fais attention à lui.  
-Compte sur moi, j'ai l'habitude avec mes neveux !  
-Je sais, je te fais confiance. A tout à l'heure.  
« Attends Martin ! » le rattrapa Yann alors qu'il allait entrer dans l'ascenseur « comme tu vas rester plusieurs jours, t'auras besoin de ça. Fais comme chez toi, Mi casa es su casa » dit le poivre et sel en lui tendant un trousseau de clés, son usage de l'espagnol faisant rire le journaliste.  
  
Deux heures plus tard, Martin se trouvait de nouveau devant la porte de chez son patron, les bras remplis de deux valises contenant vêtements, affaires pour travailler et la peluche du bambin qu'il avait fait attention de ne pas oublier. Il toqua à la porte, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de sonner si jamais le garçonnet faisait une sieste mais se vit obligé d'utiliser son double des clefs devant l’absence de réponse.   
Il entra, déposa les valises dans le salon et chercha son ami du regard pour finalement entendre des bruits venir de la chambre. Ce qu'il y vit fit fondre son cœur et il s'empressa de prendre un photo la scène si mignonne qui se jouait devant ses yeux, Yann assit en tailleur sur le sol dos à la porte, construisant une grande tour de kaplas sous les yeux appréciateurs du bambin, assis de l'autre côté, qui l'encourageait à continuer.   
L'enfant remarqua sa présence et s'écria « Martin ! » en tendant les bras vers lui, ce qui fit sursauter Yann qui lâcha son kapla et provoqua l’effondrement de la tour à la plus grande joie de l'enfant dont le rire cristallin résonna pour la première fois. Les larmes aux yeux, Martin le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, il était si heureux d'entendre l'enfant rire pour la première fois, il avait eu peur que les horreurs qu'il avait vécu l'aient traumatisé de façon permanente. Il regarda son patron en souriant.  
-Je savais pas que t'aimais les kaplas, sinon c'est ça que je t'aurais ramené de mes voyages.  
-Oh ça va hein, te fous pas de moi, grommela-t-il l'air penaud, se sentant ridicule.   
-Pas du tout Yannick, je trouve ça vraiment adorable. Viens, faut que je te donne ton cadeau d'ailleurs !   
-Aide moi à me relever, lui demanda le poivre et sel en lui tendant la main avant de le suivre dans le salon.   
  
Le reporter déposa le bambin sur le canapé et sortit le doudou qu'il lui donna avant de reporter son attention sur son patron.  
-C'est pas grand-chose, surtout après tout ce que tu as fait, mais bon...  
-Dis pas ça Tinmar. Je pensais que tu aurais oublié, occupé comme tu l'étais par Nath'.  
-Moi, t'oublier ?, répéta Martin incrédule, jamais Yann !  dit-il en rougissant, se rendant compte de l’ambiguïté de ses propos. « Bon tu l'ouvres ? » essaya-t-il de changer de sujet.   
Son patron s'exécuta et le plaisir qu'il pu lire sur son visage le rassura.   
-C'est génial, je l'adore, merci. Il va vite devenir mon mug préféré puisqu'il allie café et nourriture japonaise, s'exclama-t-il. « Mais Théodore va se foutre de moi, c'est sûr ! »   
-Ce sera jamais pire que la façon dont Hugo et lui se sont moqués de moi à cause de tes dents de requin l'an dernier hein, répondit le jeune homme d'un air boudeur  
-Mais ça te va tellement bien, regard à l'horizon et guitare en main, ça fait rêver...Comment je vais faire pour choisir entre le Motown et celui-ci moi maintenant ?   
-Un jour sur deux ? proposa Martin  
-Merci Tinmar, répéta Yann en s'approchant de lui et en déposant deux baiser sur le bas de ses joues, à la limite de son cou qui firent monter le rouge aux joues de l'envoyé spécial, chose qui arrivait décidément bien souvent en la compagnie du poivre et sel.  
Alors que le reporter luttait de toute ses forces pour calmer la chaleur qui l'avait envahi en sentant les fines lèvres de son patron se poser sur sa peau et sa joue mal rasée effleurer la sienne, le téléphone de ce dernier le tira de sa torpeur « Ouais Laurent ? Heu oui, il est bien rentré. Pourquoi il ne te répond pas ? Bin j'en sais rien moi. Ça peut vraiment pas attendre ? Il doit s'occuper du gosse et...non ok c'est bon, je vais lui dire. A demain. »   
Yann raccrocha et se tourna vers son reporter, un air désolé sur le visage « C'était Laurent. Il veut que tu sois sur le plateau demain. Je suis désolé, il veut rien entendre... »   
-C'est pas de ta faute Yann, j'ai entendu que t'as essayé de négocier. Je savais bien qu'il faudrait que je vienne bosser de toute façon, j'espérais juste avoir le temps de trouver une solution pour Nathanaël. Je peux pas le laisser avec une nounou, il a bien trop peur, et blessé comme il est...   
-Tu n'as qu'à l'amener au bureau ?  
-Laurent n'acceptera jamais ! Et puis il y a trop de monde, et trop d'agitation..  
-C'est pas à Laurent de tout décider, si je te dis que tu peux, tu peux. S'il est pas content il réglera ça avec moi. Et pour ce qui est du bruit, vous pourriez rester dans mon bureau.  
-On squatte déjà ton appartement, on va pas abuser !   
-C'est pas comme si tu le faisais jamais de toute façon. Et puis ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir avec moi !  
-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi tu finis toujours par me chasser alors ? demanda Martin un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.   
-Parce que tu me déconcentres, répondit Yann, les yeux fixant ses chaussettes « mais là c'est différent, il y aura Nath' avec nous ! »   
-Merci Yann.   
-Tu veux pas arrêter de me remercier deux minutes ? Si je te propose c'est que j'en ai envie aussi de toute façon.  
« Mer... » commença Martin avant de s'arrêter brutalement en voyant le sourire moqueur de son aîné.  
  
La soirée se déroula rapidement, Nathanaël acceptant même que Yann l'aide à se mettre en pyjama après avoir demandé confirmation à Martin d'un simple regard puis le reporter alla le mettre le coucher et s'allongea à ses côtés dans le lit d'enfant et lui lut un petit livre qu'il avait trouvé sur les étagères de la chambre, s'amusant à imiter différentes voix dans le but de faire sourire le bambin qui comprenait l'histoire par le biais des images. Le poivre et sel était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse, admirant cette scène qui lui paraissait surréelle. Lorsque Martin reposa le livre et se leva, il le remarqua enfin et lui fit un de ces sourires dont lui seul avait le secret, qui suffisait à le retourner de l’intérieur puis déposa un chaste baisa sur le front de l'enfant « Bonne nuit Nathanaël ». Yann le rejoignit auprès du lit et posa sa main contre la joue du bambin qui la recouvrit de sa propre main, provoquant un sourire éclatant et ému chez l'animateur « Dors bien Nath'. ». Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce et s'installèrent sur le canapé où Martin prit la parole

-C'est dingue, il a vraiment l'air de t'avoir accepté... Il a beaucoup plus de mal avec Pierre par exemple.   
-C'est vrai ?  demanda l’aîné, tout sourire.  
-Oui, il n'avait plus peur de lui à la fin mais ne supportait pas qu'il le touche..  
Un lourd silence suivit cette déclaration, que le reporter finit par briser.  
-Tu n'as jamais voulu être père ?    
Yann soupira et ses yeux bleu azur se perdirent dans le vide, si bien que martin cru qu'il ne lui répondrait mais il finit par prendre la parole d'une voix trahissant tristesse et nostalgie   
-Si, bien sûr que si. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps avec mon boulot. J'ai préféré consacrer ma vie à Canal+ puis à Bangumi...  
-Ce n'est pas trop tard, tu sais, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Martin.  
-Je crois que si.. Je ne peux pas adopter un enfant seul, pas avec le temps que je passe à travailler. Si j'avais eu quelqu'un, peut-être mais là...  
Nouveau silence, jusqu'à ce que Yann continue  
-Mais j'ai mes neveux et ma nièce. Et puis de toute façon, je ne sais pas vraiment m'occuper d'enfants.    
-C'est pas vrai. Je t'ai vu avec Nathanaël. On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie !  
-C'est un peu le cas Martin je te rappelle que je dois passer mes journées à gérer une bande d'adultes qui se comportent comme des gosses ! dit-il en riant   
-Ouais, bah le gosse il t'emmerde papy.   
-Connard.  
-Toi-même.  
Le naturel de cette conversation choqua Martin. Il avait l'habitude de passer des heures entières à parler de tout et de rien avec lui, mais jamais ils n'avaient discutés de choses si personnelles, ayant toujours eu peur que son aîné ne refuse de lui répondre. Il tenait beaucoup à son patron, beaucoup trop même, cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il essayait d'enfouir les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui, se disant que cela ne mènerait à rien et que c'était déplacé. Voulant empêcher ses pensées de s'égarer trop loin, Martin se leva et rompit le silence confortable qui s'était de nouveau installé « Je vais fumer, t'en veux une ? » « Je te suis. ».

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la semaine prochaine :)  
> Alyena


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir!  
> Voici le nouveau chapitre :D  
> Comme d'habitude, je ne remercierai jamais assez mon bêta pour le temps qu'il passe a lire ^^  
> Bonne lecture!

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Martin se réveilla en sursaut, entendant une nouvelle fois des cris. Pensant qu'il s'agissait une fois de plus d'un des cauchemars récurrents qui troublaient son sommeil quand il revenait de reportage, il essaya de se rendormir mais les pleurs persistèrent, bien que moins forts. Quand il émergea enfin du brouillard dans lequel il se trouvait, déstabilisé un instant de se trouver dans l'appartement de son patron, il comprit que les cris avaient été ceux de Nathanaël et il se précipita dans la chambre de l'enfant avant de s'arrêter brutalement en voyant Yann assis sur le bord du petit lit, le garçon dans ses bras, le berçant doucement.   
Il s'approcha et l'enfant sortit sa tête du cou du poivre et sel contre lequel il s'était réfugié, ses yeux toujours brillants de larmes mais celles-ci ne coulant plus. Le reporter vint s'asseoir aux cotés de son patron et caressa avec douceur son visage, essuyant de son pouce les joues humides du bambin. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Yann redéposa le bambin sur le petit lit, et s'installa à ses côtés contre le mur, en équilibre sur son coude pour l'observer avec bienveillance et le garçonnet tendit les bras vers Martin pour l'inciter à faire de même. C'est ainsi que les deux hommes se trouvèrent de part et d'autre de Nathanaël, le plus jeune contemplant le plafond, encore confus d'avoir été tiré si brutalement de ses rêves et le plus âgé caressant d'une main la tête du garçonnet, contemplant le visage fatigué du journaliste. Sans s'en rendre compte, Martin s'assoupit de nouveau et se réveilla de nouveau un peu plus tard dans la nuit, toujours installé dans la chambre d'enfant au doux son d'une berceuse chuchotée. Surprit d'entendre Yann chanter, il fit mine de continuer à dormir bien qu'il se tourna vers lui et l'observa dans la pénombre, les yeux mi-clos, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de l'interrompre ou de l’embarrasser. Il se disait qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de mélodie plus harmonieuse, ni rencontré un homme plus pur que le poivre et sel, l'innocence et la douceur qui se lisaient dans ses yeux bleu azur le faisant chavirer de nouveau.   
Quand son patron cessa de murmurer la berceuse, Martin fit semblant de s'éveiller et lui adressa la parole, sa voix enrouée par le sommeil « Tu dors pas ? ».   
Yann mit son doigt sur ses fines lèvres pour lui intimer le silence puis se leva du lit, l'invitant d'un geste à faire de même et le journaliste le suivit sur le balcon où ils allumèrent tout deux une cigarette  
-Je voulais pas qu'on risque de le réveiller. Il vient tout juste de se rendormir...  
-Comment ça ?  
-Il a fait un deuxième cauchemar...  
-Je suis vraiment désolé qu'il t'ait réveillé ! J'aurais du me lever plus vite tout à l'heure mais je croyais que les cris n'était que dans mes rêves...  
-Je ne dormais pas de toute façon !  le rassura le poivre et sel avant de poursuivre « Tu as des nuits agitées ? »  
-C'est rien, ça m'arrive souvent quand je rentre de reportage dans des pays en guerre ou ayant subi des catastrophes...  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?, le réprimanda Yann avec douceur.  
-Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça et que tu t'inquiètes, et puis il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire de toute façon !   
-Tu ne m'embêtes jamais Martin. Parle m'en à l'avenir, ça peut aider...  
-Je le ferai, promis. Merci Yannick. Pourquoi est-ce que toi tu ne dormais pas ?   
-Insomnies, dit-il simplement « tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligé de te lever, je peux m'occuper de Nath, tu as besoin de te reposer toi.  
-Toi aussi Yann, tu bosses comme un dingue ! Et puis je ne voulais pas que tu ais l'impression que je te laisse te débrouiller avec lui, sans compter que je ne savais pas que tu étais avec lui. D'ailleurs, tu as parlé de deuxième cauchemar non ?  
-Oui, il a recommencé à pleurer dans son sommeil, mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu semblais si paisible.  
-Comment tu as fais pour le calmer ?   
A cette question, Yann baissa les yeux et répondit évasivement « Pas grand chose.. » ce qui fit sourire Martin, toujours fasciné par la pudeur de son aîné.   
-Tu devrais essayer de te rendormir...  finit par soupirer Yann, se détachant de la balustrade sur laquelle il était appuyé pour observer son reporter.  
-Je sais, mais je suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie..  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que dès que j'aurai les yeux fermés, je reverrai la maigreur cadavérique des réfugiés, la terreur dans leurs yeux ou leurs visages défigurés par des brûlures, et le pire dans tout ça c'est les supplications des mères qui prient le ciel pour qu'on leur rende leur enfant, confessa Martin, la voix chevrotante et le visage tordu de douleur.  
-Je suis désolé Martin, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais jamais dû t'envoyer là-bas...  chuchota Yann, autant pour lui-même que pour le jeune homme à ses côtés, sa tristesse résonnant dans le ton de sa voix.   
-Dis pas ça...  souffla le reporter   
-Mais c'est vrai !  
-Non ce n'est pas vrai. Tu vois pourquoi je ne voulais pas t'en parler ? Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes responsable. J'aime ce que je fais. Oui, c'est dur, éprouvant parfois mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrai faire autre chose. Tu me donnes l'occasion de découvrir le monde, de me sentir utile en témoignant des atrocités commises.  
-Non Martin, Laurent et moi te volons ta jeunesse.. Tu passes ton temps aux quatre coins du monde, tu ne peux pas te trouver de compagne stable, ou fonder une famille.  
-Tu ne t'es jamais dit que j'avais déjà tout ce dont j'ai besoin juste à côté de moi ? demanda Martin en le regardant droit dans les yeux, puis, se rendant compte trop tard de ce qu'il avait dit à voix haute, changea de sujet « Tu rentres avec moi ? Il fait froid dehors.. ».   
  


 

Les deux hommes retournèrent dans l'appartement et allèrent s'asseoir sur la canapé où ils restèrent dans un silence confortable avant que Yann ne reprenne la parole.  
-Parle moi de tes cauchemars, j'ai besoin de savoir.  
Martin expira très longuement avant de répondre.  
-C'est toujours plus ou moins la même chose. Je suis entouré de la misère humaine dans le sens le plus terrible du terme. Au début, j'arrive à gérer puis je sens que je me laisse engloutir par le désespoir ambiant. Le plus terrible c'est le sentiment d'impuissance. Je veux les aider mais je ne peux rien faire, je dois me contenter de les voir souffrir, se faire bombarder dans les ruines de Syrie, exécuter dans des villages Rohingyas, se faire assassiner en essayant de fuir leur pays. Quand j'essaye de faire quelque chose, de bouger pour leur venir en aide, je peux à peine me déplacer, comme c'est souvent le cas dans les rêves tu sais ? J'ai l'impression que mes membres sont en plombs et je cours sans jamais arriver à temps. Quand enfin je les rejoins, c'est toujours pour constater l'ampleur du massacre, compter le nombre de cadavre et entendre les derniers râles des mourants. Sa voix s'était brisée et il s'était mis à trembler, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les bras autour des genoux.  
Le laissant reprendre ses esprits quelques instants, Yann se leva et alla leur préparer deux tasses de thé chaud qu'il rapporta et déposa dans les mains de son reporter qui sembla sortir de sa transe.  
-Tu sais Martin, tu devrais pas garder tout ça pour toi. Il n'y a aucune honte à se sentir impuissant et inutile mais il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu ne le vois pas car tu es entouré de toutes ces personnes qui voudraient des changements concrets, mais tes reportages, ta sincérité désarmante, font prendre conscience à des millions de personnes ce qui se passe là-bas. Tu les informes, mais tu les instruis aussi, et c'est en voyant ces horreurs qu'ils feront tout leur possible pour ne pas les répéter. Ce ne sera pas suffisant bien sûr, mais c'est déjà tellement !  
Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, avant que le poivre et sel ne se décide à continuer.  
-C'est ça que tu vois en Nathanaël non ? Quand Pierre m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu avais voulu le protéger, lui en particulier, puis quand je l'ai vu, j'ai cru que s'était parce qu'il est l'image même de l'innocence bafouée mais c'est plus que ça n'est-ce pas ? Tu vois dans cet enfant la chance de faire plus, de pouvoir faire quelque chose de concret.  
Martin hocha la tête et regarda son patron, les larmes aux yeux.  
-Est-ce que c'est mal Yann ? Que je veuille l'aider pour ces raisons là, est-ce de l'égoïsme ? Est-ce que ce n'est qu'une façon pour moi d'apaiser ma conscience ?  
Yann le fixa longuement puis posa une main sur son épaule.  
-Je ne peux pas le savoir pour toi, je n'ai malheureusement jamais pu lire tes pensées, mais crois-moi, tu n'es pas égoïste, tu es tout sauf cela. Alors oui, peut-être que ça te soulage de pouvoir avoir un impact visible mais ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de mauvais. Au contraire, tu as tellement peur de ne pas faire assez que tu en souffres. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais c'est ton empathie et ta sincérité qui nous on fait t'embaucher. Quant Laurent t'a demandé pourquoi tu voulais avoir ce poste, on avait entendu déjà toute la journée des réponses banales, consistant à être au cœur de l'info, à comprendre, à informer, et puis tu es arrivé. Jeune, débutant, mais tellement vrai. Tu as répondu, je m'en souviens encore ''Je v _eux être reporter pour pouvoir souffrir avec eux. Je ne veux pas me contenter de relater des faits, ce ne serait pas un reportage honnête. C'est sûrement pas ce que vous voulez entendre, mais je veux pouvoir comprendre et connaître les gens derrières les polémiques, pas ceux qui les font ni l'aspect politique.''_ ,quand tu es sorti du bureau, Laurent voulait continuer les entretiens, mais pour moi, c'était inutile, on ne trouverait pas mieux que toi. Tu étais vrai et sincère et tu l'es encore aujourd'hui Martin.  
-Merci Yann, répondit simplement le reporter en regardant son patron avec douceur, des larmes perlant au coin des yeux, « sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pu faire tout ça. Tu m'as donné ma chance et surtout ta confiance. »  
-Ne me remercie pas Martin, tu l'as entièrement méritée. Essaye de te rendormir, il faut que tu récupères tout ton sommeil en retard, répondit le poivre et sel en faisant mine de se lever. Martin posa sa main sur sa cuisse pour le retenir.  
-Je ne veux pas affronter mes démons seul... Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît.  
-Toujours, souffla Yann en se rasseyant plus confortablement.  
Cédant de nouveau à sa fatigue, le jeune homme ne l'entendit pas. Avant de sombrer définitivement, il sentit une main caresser ses cheveux et le rythme du cœur de son aîné battre fort contre son oreille, désormais collée contre le torse de l'animateur.  


Une tape sur son épaule réveilla Yann dans un léger sursaut. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il s'était endormi, trop occupé qu'il était à contempler le visage de son journaliste et plus particulièrement les nombreux grains de beauté qui parsemaient son teint halé et son cou que le poivre et sel pouvait deviner dans le col de son tee-shirt.  
Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Nathanaël appuyé sur ses béquilles au milieu du salon. « Faim » dit simplement le bambin, ses prunelles vertes ne le lâchant pas et coupant le souffle de l'animateur qui réalisa ce que Martin avait voulu dire en parlant de l'expressivité des yeux de l'enfant qui racontaient à eux seuls tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Le quadragénaire se leva avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller le reporter dont la tête était toujours posée sur ses genoux, l'installa confortablement sur le canapé et le recouvrit d'un léger plaid avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, l'enfant sur les talons. Il sortit plusieurs bols et servit un chocolat chaud au garçonnet avant de faire couler du café et de s'installer face à l'enfant pour lui préparer plusieurs tartines de confiture. « Tu prépares même le petit déj', t'es parfait quoi » le surprit la voix chaude de Martin derrière lui qui le regardait avec un sourire narquois « Rêve pas, c'est pour Nat' ! » lui répondit-il sur le même ton joueur, essayant de calmer la chaleur qui était née dans sa poitrine en entendant ce compliment.  
  
Faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu, Martin récupéra la tasse de café qui avait finit de couler et la porta à ses lèvres « Noir comme je l'aime en plus! Merci Yannick. » dit-il avant de s'installer à ses côtés « Hé, mais c'est mon café ça ! » « Trop tard, faudra être plus rapide la prochaine fois papy » le provoqua le journaliste avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue du bambin qui le regardait avec attention « Bonjour Nathanaël. Aujourd'hui on va aller où je travaille. Tu vas voir, c'est super ! Le seul problème c'est le patron mais bon... » ajouta-t-il à destination de Yann qui se contenta de lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule.  
Moins d'une heure plus tard, les deux hommes quittèrent l'appartement, Martin portant l'enfant habillé de vêtements tout neuf grâce à Yann dans ses bras tandis que ce dernier emmenait les béquilles. Tout trois prirent un taxi et arrivèrent dans les locaux quasiment déserts de Bangumi avant de se hâter vers le bureau du poivre et sel où le reporter déposa Nathanaël sur le canapé, lui donnant une tablette avec des dessins animés pour l'occuper et s'installa à ses côtés pour préparer son apparition dans l'émission du soir-même. Les deux journalistes travaillaient dans un silence confortable perturbé seulement par la musique de dessins-animés du bambin quand des coups résonnèrent à la porte du bureaux. L'aîné se leva pour aller ouvrir et se retrouve face à face avec Laurent qui insista pour entrer « Bonjour Martin, tu peux nous laisser ? » demanda-t-il avant de marquer un arrêt quand il remarqua la présence de l'enfant qui s'était recroquevillé contre Martin à son entrée -Qui est-ce ?  
-C'est Nathanaël, répondit Martin avant de poursuivre devant le regard de marbre du producteur « l'enfant que j'ai ramené du Bangladesh parce qu'il était blessé. »  
-Et il est là parce que ?  
-Euhhh.. Tu voulais que je sois en plateau ce soir et je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul... hésita Martin, surpris par la froideur de son interlocuteur qui semblait se ficher de la terreur qu'il provoquait chez le garçonnet.  
-Je vois, mais nous ne sommes pas une garderie donc s'il te plaît, emmène ce mioche avec toi, je dois parler à Yann.  
Ne sachant que faire, le reporter se tourna vers son patron qui lui vint immédiatement à l'aide en s'interposant « Non Laurent, c'est moi qui ai dit à Martin qu'il pouvait amener Nat' et qu'il n'avait qu'à passer la journée dans mon bureau puisqu'il est toujours trop effrayé. D'ailleurs, sors, on va parler dehors, tu lui fais peur. » conclu Yann sans laisser le temps à son associé de répondre avant de le tirer par la manche pour le faire sortir.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?  demanda Martin à son patron quand il entra de nouveau dans son bureau  
-Rien de très important. Juste m'engueuler d'avoir utiliser mes relations pour accélérer le processus.. souffla celui-ci  
-Et en quoi ça le regarde ?   
-Il a peur que ça retombe sur l'émission, qu'il y ait une polémique sur un pseudo abus de pouvoir ou je ne sais trop quoi.. Mais pour être honnête, je m'en fous ! expliqua Yann avant de se remettre au boulot sans remarquer le regard d'adoration et de gratitude que Martin avait pour lui.  
  
Une heure plus tard, alors que cela faisait déjà quatre fois que diverses personnes avaient toqué à son bureau pour lui parler, forçant le quadragénaire à expliquer les raisons de sa porte fermée, il décida de faire une annonce générale une bonne fois pour toute et se rendit dans l'open-space où il éleva la voix pour attirer l'attention de tous les employés. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de commencer son explication, Hugo l'interrogea « Il est où Martin ? Il était pas sensé rentrer avant-hier ? » et Valentine enchaîna d'une voix où transparaissait son inquiétude « Pierre est là lui, mais refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? ». Voyant son agacement, Etienne prit la parole « Les gars, si vous laissiez Yann parler on aurait peut-être la réponse ! ». Le regardant avec reconnaissance, Yann pu enfin s'exprimer  
-Merci Etienne. Martin est là, il est dans mon bureau.  
-Pourquoi il n'est pas venu nous voir alors ?  
-Il n'est pas tout seul. Il a été témoin de l'agression d'un enfant orphelin dans le camp de réfugiés et n'a pas voulu le laisser seul, blessé comme il était. Donc notre reporter favori est là avec le jeune garçon.  
-Oh on peut le voir ?  s’enquérit aussitôt Valentine  
-C'est justement ça le problème. Nathanaël a été témoin d'atrocités sans nom comme le meurtre de sa famille...Il est sous-nourri, blessé et traumatisé donc il a peur des foules, des bruits forts et autres choses de ce type. Martin est avec lui pour le rassurer. »  
-Mais il va l'adopter ?   
-Bien sûr que non ! répondit l'intéressé en sortant du bureau « je suis incapable de m'occuper seul d'un enfant. J'espère trouver d'autres membres de sa famille ou, dans le pire des cas, une famille d'accueil. » -Donc s'il vous plaît, reprit Yann, si vous souhaitez me voir pour discuter de l'émission ne venez pas à plusieurs, et pas avec de la musique ou des costumes stupides ! ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Eric et Quentin. « Merci, vous pouvez recommencer à bosser. » conclu le poivre et sel. Alors qu'il s’apprêtait à entrer de nouveau dans son espace de travail, Valentine l'interpella  
-Je peux pas rencontrer ce bout de chou ?   
-A midi quand il y aura moins d'agitation si tu veux, il est déjà assez affolé par tout ce qu'il se passe ici... » -Et Martin a été obligé de l'amener au bureau car il aurait trop peur avec une nounou...dit-elle, plus pour elle-même qu'attendant une véritable réponse.  
-Exactement Val.  
Hugo, qui se tenait près d'eux intervint « Et Martin, ça va ? Il a l'air épuisé ! »  
-Il va bien, un peu remué par tout ce qu'il a vu tu sais...  
-Merci Yann.   
-De quoi ?   
-D'être là pour lui. J'aurai du l'être... Je suis sensé être son meilleur ami et je suis pas foutu de l'aider.  
-Il ne t'en veut pas, il n'a même pas évoqué le sujet donc tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Retournez bosser tous les deux, on a une émission ce soir !  
Le poivre et sel retourna s'installer à son bureau et sentit le regard de son journaliste sur lui « Quoi ? » « Merci d'avoir rien dit à Hugo. » « Tu n'as pas à me remercier Martin, c'est normal. Mais c'est mal d'écouter aux portes ! » ajouta-t-il, un sourcil arqué.  
Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, l'heure de la pause repas arriva alors que l'enfant s'était assoupi sur les genoux de Martin sur lesquels il s'était installé pour l'observer travailler et un discret coup sur la porte les sortit de leur travail. Timidement, Valentine et Hugo ouvrirent la porte et se glissèrent à travers alors que Yann s'était levé pour s'asseoir à côté de son reporter dans le but d'apaiser l'enfant qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux en entendant les deux arrivants. Valentine s'était accroupie au bord du canapé et approchait avec lenteur tandis que Hugo préféra rester en retrait pour observer le comportement du garçonnet. Ce dernier raffermit sa prise sur le t-shirt du journaliste qui prit la parole « C'est Valentine » expliqua-t-il en montrant la jeune femme du doigt puis indiqua le blond du menton « Et là c'est Hugo. Ils ne vont pas te faire du mal, je te le promets. ».  
La journaliste s'approcha davantage sans que l'enfant ne s'y oppose et s'arrêta juste devant le bambin « Bonjour Nathanaël » dit-elle avec douceur, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Voyant que celui-ci ne réagissait toujours pas, elle tendit sa main vers lui et eut un mouvement de recul en entendant le cri que l'enfant poussa. Il se dégagea des bras de Martin pour se jeter dans ceux de Yann qui le serra contre lui avec force dans l'espoir de calmer les frissons qui l'avaient envahis. « Je suis tellement désolée » murmura la brune avec tristesse « je ne voulais pas lui faire peur. » « Ce n'est pas toi, il a peur de tout le monde... »  
« Pas de Yann » intervint Hugo avant de faire un clin d’œil exagéré à son ami qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. « Il a des yeux magnifiques !» s'exclama la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers Martin  
-Tu sais quel âge il a ?  
-Non, je dirai 3 ou 4 ans mais je sais pas exactement. Il ne parle pas français ni anglais...  
-Pourquoi tu ne fais pas intervenir un traducteur ?  
-Même au camp il ne parlait pas selon les médecins. Quand la consul a voulu savoir son prénom, il s'est contenté de hocher la tête. Je pense qu'il aurait trop peur..répondit-il tristement.  
-C'est inhumain qu'on fasse subir ça à des gamins ! se désola la journaliste « tu viens manger avec nous ? Je ne veux pas l'importuner plus longtemps, cela viendra progressivement...Surtout avec deux papas aussi super que vous ! »  
Yann manqua de s'étouffer en entendant cette dernière phrase alors que Martin vira au rouge, évitant le regard du poivre et sel. « Non allez-y, je peux pas laisser Yann s'en occuper. » « Si Martin » intervint ce dernier en refusant toujours de le regarder « tu vas prendre une pause. C'est un ordre. ».  
Sans répondre le brun récupéra sa veste et s’apprêtait à franchir la pote à la suite de ses deux collègues quand il fit demi tour « Je fais vite. Tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose ? » « Non merci, et prends ton temps je m'occupe de Nat' ! » « A tout à l'heure Nathanaël » dit Martin en déposant un baiser sur le front de l'enfant toujours collé au cou de Yann, frôlant par le même temps la joue de son patron. « Tout'heure Martin » répondit maladroitement l'enfant dissipant la tension qui avait envahi la pièce après le geste du jeune homme.  
L'envoyé spécial sortit avec hâte et retrouva une grande partie de ses collègues et amis devant la porte « Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! » s'écria Etienne en lui mettant une tape sur l'épaule avant que Hugo le prenne dans ses bras avec forces « Tu nous a fait peur tu sais ! T'aurais du voir l'état dans lequel était le boss quand il a appris que t'avait été à l'hôpital ! Bon, on va manger ? On t'a commandé du quinoa !».  
La petite troupe composée de Valentine, Etienne, Hugo, Azzedine et Paul se rendirent dans la cafétéria où Hugo sabra une bouteille de champagne à la plus grande surprise de ses collègues. « C'est pour quoi ça ? » interrogea Etienne « Pour fêter la paternité de Martin ! »  
-Tu vas pas me lâcher avec ça hein ?  bougonna l'intéressé en lui jetant un regard assassin.  
-Jamais ! répondit son ami, hilare « la tête que vous avez fait tous les deux quand Val' à dit ça ! C'était à se demander lequel de vous deux allait nous faire une syncope en premier. »  
-Pfff t'es ubuesque. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais faut que je me dépêche de manger, je veux pas laisser Yann tout seul avec le petit trop longtemps.  
-Vous avez de quoi le faire manger à midi d'ailleurs ?  
-Euhhh non ? Faut que j'aille acheter ça ! dit le reporter, penaud de ne pas y avoir pensé seul  
-Pas la peine on y est allé après que vous nous ayez dit que vous gardiez un enfant, tonton Hugo et tata Val pensent à tout !  s'exclama le blond en sortant un plat pour enfant et une compote de pomme de son sac.

-Tonton Hugo et tata Val ? T'es sérieux mec ?  
-Bah quoi, toi et Yann êtes ses papas donc pourquoi pas !  
-Et moi alors, je suis quoi ? » intervint Etienne, la mine boudeuse.  
-Bon les gars, on se calme ! Merci pour la nourriture Hugo !  annonça Martin en quittant déjà la salle de restauration  
-Tu manges pas ? Yann va t'engueuler !   
-Je mangerai plus tard, Nathanaël doit avoir faim ! »  
« Un vrai papa poule ! » ne put s'empêcher de rire Hugo tout en secouant la tête en entendant la réponse de son meilleur ami.  
Le reporter rentra de nouveau dans le bureau de son patron, toujours installé sur le canapé, l'enfant dans ses bras et se justifia aussitôt « Je sais que je devais manger, mais je pense que Nathanaël a faim donc j 'irai plus tard. » « Tu peux le dire si je te manquais trop hein » se moqua le poivre et sel tandis que l'enfant tendait les bras vers Martin, et plus précisément vers la nourriture qu'il exhibait. « J'ai vraiment besoin de fumer... Tu veux pas qu'on le fasse manger là-haut ? Il prendra l'air en plus ! » demanda l'aîné en se levant.  
  
Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent très vite sur le toit et firent manger le bambin qui s'amusa des grimaces toutes plus ridicules des deux journalistes quand l'envoyé spécial regarda son patron avec sérieux « J'ai déjà commencé à regarder des appartements. J'en ai trouvé deux qui sont peut-être pas mal ! »  
-Quoi, déjà ?!  s'étonna Yann en relevant la tête avec surprise « mais ça fait pas deux jours que t'es chez moi ! »  
-Je sais mais je veux vraiment pas qu'on te dérange trop longtemps.  
-Combien de fois je dois te le répéter Martin ? Vous ne me dérangez pas. Je veux pas que tu prennes un appart' moyen juste pour partir plus vite.... Tu me laisses te donner mon avis sur tes trouvailles ? » souffla Yann, l'air morose  
-Bien sûr ! Je te les montre ce soir en rentrant si tu veux.  
-Merci. D'ailleurs, pour l'émission de ce soir, tu resteras pas longtemps en plateau mais faut quand même que tu interviennes. On peut laisser Nat' dans ma loge tu crois ? Y'a des chocolats, un canapé et il pourra te regarder à la télé.  
-Tu sais Yann, il a vécu seul dans un camp de réfugié pendant plusieurs semaines, je pense qu'il va survivre une demi-heure sans moi.  
-Ouais mais c'est pas une raison pour le laisser seul. Au contraire, il l'a été trop longtemps déjà... Du coup, je pensais laisser Val' avec lui, ça lui ferait hyper plaisir et elle est très douce donc elle fera attention à ne pas lui faire peur.  
-Mais elle ne doit pas être en plateau ? Interrogea Martin, étonné  
-Si, mais pas en même temps que toi. A partir du moment où tu présentes tes reportages, Laurent ne pourra rien dire sur la façon dont c'est organisé !  
-Ce serait génial alors, merci Yann, pour tout, répéta une fois encore le jeune homme.  
Le petit garçon dans ses bras, l'envoyé spécial se trouvait accoudé à la balustrade à côté de son patron qui faisait attention à ne pas envoyer de fumer dans leur direction et désigna les différents monuments qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir en les nommant un à un, sous les yeux brillants de curiosité de l'enfant. Quand le quadragénaire eut finit sa cigarette, ils retournèrent tout trois dans son bureau et se remirent au travail tandis que le garçonnet s'endormit sur le canapé.  
  
Ils le réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard, au moment de se rendre au studio d'enregistrement et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la loge où Yann se changeait pour faire visiter l'endroit au jeune enfant qui semblait fasciné par les nombreuses caméras et plus encore par les innombrables panneaux de contrôles de la salle de régie. Le reporter fut exempté d'assister aux répétitions et c'est donc peu avant le début de l'émission que Valentine vint toquer à la porte. « Martin » dit-elle d'une voix douce, « je voulais juste être là quand tu expliquerais à Nathanaël que je vais rester avec lui. »  
Le jeune homme s'exécuta et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front du bambin avant de se rendre en plateau.  
Dans la loge, le bambin fixait Valentine avec circonspection et ne réagit pas quand celle-ci vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, à une distance raisonnable de lui. Quand enfin l'émission commença, elle désigna l'écran du doigt en disant «Tu vas voir Martin et Yann à la télé» ce qui eut le mérite de capter l'attention du garçonnet qui cria de plaisir quand le poivre et sel apparut puis s'exclama « Martin ! » en voyant le jeune homme debout derrière lui. La brune lui sourit avec tendresse et compléta « Il est journaliste. Comme Yann. ». Le bambin la regardait dorénavant et la jeune femme essaya donc de le rassurer davantage en communiquant avec lui et commença donc à lui lire une histoire que Martin avait laissé dans la loge _..._ _Maman Ours et Papa Ours sont patients, ils apprennent à Petit Ours Brun à grandir et lui expliquent le monde qui l'entoure. Parfois ils le grondent quand il fait des bêtises...._ « Papa ? » répéta Nathanaël ce qui lui valut un grand sourire de Valentine qui hocha la tête avant de lui tendre un chocolat que l'enfant accepta sans hésitation. C'était peu mais cela montrait déjà qu'il devenait moins craintif, avec les personnages de son entourage du moins et Valentine sût que Martin serait fier de savoir cela. Elle quitta la loge quand ce dernier entra et l'enfant montra l'écran de son doigt « Télé! ». « Oui Nathanaël, c'est la télé. Tu veux venir avec moi voir Yann en vrai ? » proposa-t-il en tendant ses béquilles au garçon qui comprit ainsi qu'ils allaient sortir.  
  
Caché derrière les jambes du reporter au côté d'une partie de l'équipe de production, Nathanaël observait avec intérêt le spectacle qui se dessinait devant ses yeux : le public riant, les caméras bougeant en tout sens et l'agitation permanente des régisseurs plateaux. Quand le générique résonna enfin et que Yann se hâta de détacher ses micros pour rejoindre son journaliste et l'enfant, ce dernier tendit les bras vers lui en s'écriant « Papa ! » ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de Hugo. Le poivre et sel souleva le garçonnet et le serra fort contre lui, ému par ce mot qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre un jour alors que Martin se confondait en excuses « désolé Yann, je sais pas... euh.. pourquoi il a dit ça.. ». « C'est de ma faute » intervint Valentine amusée par la gêne de son ami. « Je lui ai lu un petit livre et... » « T'as pas à t'excuser Val' » la coupa Yann « ça me dérange pas qu'il m'appelle comme ça. A demain tout le monde ! » salua-t-il en quittant rapidement ses employés pour aller se changer, suivit de près par son reporter qui n'avait pas dérougi.  
De retour à l'appartement, Nathanaël endormi dans son lit après une histoire lue par Martin sous le regard attendrit de Yann et les deux hommes installés dans le canapé à regarder les appartements repérés par Martin, l'aîné pensait à la douceur de cette situation ; son reporter vivant chez lui avec un enfant qui l'appelait papa sans se douter que son cadet avait des pensées similaires bien que moins chastes, ne pouvant s'empêcher de frisonner en repensant à la sensation qui l'avait envahie en entendant la façon dont Val' les avaient présenté, ''les papas de Nathanaël''. Souvent, le journaliste s'était perdu dans les yeux azur de son patron alors même qu'il était en plateau, imaginant le bonheur que représenterait vivre avec un homme aussi parfait que Yann, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé s'en rapprocher autant.  
Finalement, une fois son reporter endormi paisiblement, le poivre et sel finit par se lever pour rejoindre sa chambre, non sans avoir déposé ses lèvres sur la joue de son cadet « Dors bien Tinmar, fais de beaux rêves ».

  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu et une fois encore, merci à tous ceux qui commentent ou laissent des "kudos", c'est très encourageant!  
> A mercredi prochain!  
> Alyena


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour :)  
> Comme d'habitude, tout ceci est purement fictif, je ne prétends pas connaître les protagonistes.  
> Mes remerciements vont à Sub qui m'a soutenue dans ma période de doutes sur la qualité de cette partie et à Hadrien pour avoir, encore une fois, pris le temps de me corriger.  
> Bonne lecture!

Quelques heures plus tard, Yann fut tiré de son sommeil très léger par des pleurs qui résonnaient dans l'appartement. Persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau cauchemar du bambin, il se précipita vers sa chambre et fut donc d'autant plus surprit de voir Martin sur le balcon, fumant frénétiquement ce qui semblait être une énième cigarette, les yeux hantés et gonflés par les pleurs. Sans un mot, il s'approcha de lui, lui enleva sa cigarette de la bouche et lui prit la main avec douceur pour l'amener dans sa propre chambre. « Yann...que fais-tu ? » souffla le jeune homme « Je m'assure que tu te rendormes. Et le canapé ne convient pas à un papy comme moi » termina-t-il pour essayer de justifier sa décision qui relevait en réalité du simple désir de voir son employé allongé dans son lit, ne serait-ce que pour y dormir. Allongé côte à côté, il le prit dans ses bras sans un mot avant que Martin ne brise le silence « Parle-moi Yann. Empêche moi de penser à toutes ces horreurs... » « De quoi ? » « De toi. » « Il n'y a pas grand-chose de spécial à dire... » «Raconte moi ton enfance, tes souvenirs heureux..C'est spécial pour moi, you're special» souffla-t-il ce qui arracha un sourire au quadragénaire qui repensa au jour où cette remarque lui avait échappé. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis se plia au désir de son cadet qui finit par s'endormir, bercé par la réminiscence de batailles de boule de neige ou de chute à ski soignées par un bon chocolat chaud en face d'une cheminée fumante.  
  
Cela faisait désormais plus de deux semaines que Martin vivait chez Yann. Les deux hommes avaient construit une vraie routine, se relayant pour s'occuper du bambin qui partageait leur vie. Le langage de Nathanaël se développé à une vitesse hallucinante, fortement aidé par l'attention permanente dont il était l'objet que ce soit de la part des ses ''papas'' ou des employés de Bangumi à qui il apprenait progressivement à faire confiance, bien que refusant toujours qu'ils le touchent.  
Les deux hommes étaient installés à la table de la cuisine, savourant des sushis qu'ils avaient achetés en sortant du studio d'enregistrement, incapables tout deux de cuisiner quand Yann prit la parole   
-Il va falloir que tu retournes en reportage..  
-Je sais, j'ai été étonné que tu ne me le dises pas plus tôt d'ailleurs, répondit simplement Martin d'un ton neutre   
-J'ai réussit à convaincre Laurent de te laisser encore une semaine.  
-Merci Yann, ça va me permettre de me chercher un appartement. Je crois que j'en ai trouvé un vraiment bien d'ailleurs ! s'enthousiasma-t-il.   
-Comment ça, tu en as trouvé un ? Je peux voir ?  
-Bien sûr.  Il alla récupérer son ordinateur portable pour présenter l'annonce à son patron qui ne semblait pas enthousiaste. « Quoi Yann ? » demanda-t-il exaspéré « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas pour celui-ci ? Est-ce que le bâtiment est trop vieux comme le dernier ? Ou l'ascenseur trop vétuste qui risque de tomber en panne comme celui d'avant ? A moins que ce ne soit encore l'isolation qui ne soit pas optimale, risquant de perturber le sommeil de Nathanaël ? Tu m'aides pas en fait ! »   
-C'est pas ça Martin... bougonna le poivre et sel, refusant de le regarder en face.  
-Quoi alors ? devant le silence de son patron, il lui releva le tête en posant ses doigts sur son menton « dis-moi Yann. »   
-C'est juste que je ne veux pas que vous partiez. Je me suis habitué à avoir Nat' avec moi en permanence et je veux pas que tu l'emmènes alors qu'il ne lui reste pas forcément beaucoup de temps avec nous avant que tu ne le fasses adopter puisque tu as déjà commencé les démarches administratives. Je suis désolé Tinmar, je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part, que tu veux probablement un vrai lit et ton espace personnel, mais vous me manqueriez...  
-Je te pique déjà ton lit les trois quart du temps, lui fit remarquer le reporter tentant de cacher le trouble que cette déclaration avait provoquée chez lui, tu sais, même si je trouve un appart', Nathanaël peut rester chez toi plusieurs fois par semaine si tu veux...  
-Ce sera pas pareil, tu seras plus là toi.... murmura-t-il si faiblement que l'envoyé spécial crut l'avoir imaginé.   
  
Les deux hommes n'eurent pas le temps de reparler d'un possible appartement avant que Martin ne soit envoyé en Syrie. Yann n'avait pas pour habitude de l'emmener à l'aéroport mais avait pu le faire cette fois-ci, sous prétexte d'y conduire Nathanaël qui n'avait pas l'air disposé à laisser partir le reporter.  
Alors que le jeune homme enregistrait sa valise, le garçonnet, enfin capable de marcher sans béquilles, gambadait autour du poivre et sel sans jamais s'en éloigner réellement. Le reporter retourna auprès de son patron et s'accroupit près du bambin qui courut aussitôt dans ses bras. « Je vais partir travailler. Toi, tu vas rester avec Yann » expliqua-t-il doucement. Alors que les yeux de l'enfant commençait à se remplir de larmes, l'aîné se baissa à son tour et intervint dans la conversation.  
-Il part seulement trois jours, ce n'est pas très long... dit-il, tâchant de se convaincre lui-même.  
-Exactement. On est dimanche, je rentre mercredi soir. Tu vas être sage avec Yann hein ? Continua-t-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux qui cachaient les yeux embuées du bambins.   
Il se redressa, le pris dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se tourner vers son ami.

-Ça va aller avec lui?

-Oui Martin. Ne te soucie pas de nous, fais surtout attention à toi...poursuivit Yann d'une voix qui dissimulait mal son inquiétude.  
-Pfff t'inquiète pas Yann ! Je suis allé sur le front pendant les affrontements, ce n'est pas un centre-ville miné qui va me faire peur... dit-il avec un sourire dans le but de rassurer son aîné.

-T'as toujours été casse-cou de toute façon ! Répondit Yann les yeux brillants de fierté et d'amusement.

-Il faut que j'y aille, Paul m'attend déjà dans la salle d'embarquement...  
Le jeune homme tendit le garçonnet à son patron qui le pris à son tour dans ses bras avant de déposer ses lèvres dans le cou de ce dernier, ses lèvres effleurant au passage sa joue mal rasée et il ne put retenir un frisson au contact.

-A mercredi Yannick dit-il avec hâte dans l'espoir de cacher son trouble et ses joues rougissantes.  
-A mercredi Martin. Prends soin de toi. Je t'embrasse, lui répondit Yann alors que Martin avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner en direction des portiques de sécurité.  
Pour la première fois, le jeune homme ne ressentait pas la même excitation à l'idée de partir en reportage et cela le tracassait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'admettre. Il s'était toujours vanté de son impatience à voyager, du notamment au fait qu'il n'avait aucune attache en France et c'était désormais faux, il avait Nathanaël et il avait Yann...  
Le poivre et sel regarda son journaliste s'éloigner le cœur lourd et serra fort le bambin contre lui quand se dernier leva un regard interrogateur vers lui. « Tout va bien se passer mon grand, Martin va vite rentrer, il n'aura même pas le temps de nous manquer ! » dit-il bien qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. L'animateur quitta l'aéroport et rentra dans son appartement qui lui paru instantanément vide. Il s'installa sur le canapé tandis que l'enfant jouait aux lego à ses pieds et envoya un message à Martin. _Ton avion va bientôt décoller... Envoie-moi un message quand tu atterris si tu parviens à trouver du réseau. Bon voyage._   
La réponse ne se fit pas attendre _Je vais essayer mais je te promets rien, ne t'inquiètes pas si tu ne reçois rien. Vous allez me manquer._ Yann sentit son cœur se gonfler à la lecture de ces derniers mots. Martin n'avait pas dit « Nathanaël va me manquer » mais bien « vous »... L'animateur leva le regard de son téléphone et observa le bambin jouer pendant plusieurs minutes, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne savait pas comment il ferrait pour revenir à la normale une fois que Nathanaël aurait trouvé une famille. Ne voulant pas laisser ses pensées s'égarer, il s'adressa au bambin « Tu veux que je te lise une histoire ? » demanda-t-il en désignant le livre sur la table basse. Ce dernier le regarda les yeux brillants et hocha simplement de la tête avant de le rejoindre sur le canapé et de s'installer sur ses genoux, la tête posée contre sa poitrine.  
  
Le lendemain, alors que Yann venait tout juste de s'installer à son bureau tandis que Nathanaël jouait à même le sol, Laurent entra dans la pièce sans même prendre la peine de frapper et claqua la porte derrière lui. A ce bruit sourd, l'enfant sursauta et se réfugia derrière la chaise du poivre et sel qui se leva aussitôt. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? » demanda Laurent sans préambule.  
-Bonjour à toi aussi Laurent. Oui, j'ai passé un bon week-end, merci.  
Le producteur se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir avant de lui tendre son téléphone portable « Lis. » ordonna-t-il.  
Yann baissa les yeux sur l'écran et se figea. Un article était ouvert, une photo de Nathanaël en illustration avec pour titre «La nouvelle ''jeune fille afghane'' ?» Le poivre et sel poursuivit la lecture sans dire un mot. _La nouvelle « jeune fille afghane » est en réalité un jeune garçon._  
Sur cette photo trouvée à l'orphelinat du camp de réfugiée birmans au Bangladesh se trouve un jeune garçon aux yeux qui ne sont pas sans rappeler ceux de la demoiselle....Nous recherchons actuellement la famille de ce garçon dans le but d'obtenir un interview, merci de contacter le journaliste …  
-QUOI ?! Hurla Yann avant de jeter un regard vers le bambin qui s'était réfugié de l'autre côté du bureau en l'entendant crier. « Mais c'est absolument dégueulasse de vouloir se faire de l'argent sur le dos d'un gamin terrorisé ! »  
-Comment se fait-il que ce mioche soit en une des journaux ?

-J'en sais rien Laurent... Martin m'avait parlé d'un semblant d'orphelinat dans le camp avec des photos de tous les enfants qui sont arrivés seuls dans l'espoir que leurs familles les retrouvent...J'imagine que celui qui a écrit cette article à dût trouver la photo là-bas...

-Et tu vas faire quoi?

-Comment ça ?

-N'importe qui peut le reconnaître Yann ! Et si cette photo prend la même ampleur que celle de l'afghane, tu peux être sur que dès ce soir, tous les 20h en parleront, ce qui signifie que dès demain les gens le reconnaîtront dans la rue. Je refuse que le manque de professionnalisme de Martin ait un impact sur l'émission ! Les gens vont s'imaginer qu'il l'a ramené illégalement !  
-Ça suffit Laurent siffla Yann. Arrêtes de reprocher à Martin quoi que ce soit. C'est moi qui l'ai aidé à le ramener et je ne le regrette pas. Si Martin m'appelait demain pour me dire qu'il reste en Syrie avec un gamin blessé, je referai la même chose donc si tu as envie de t'en prendre à quelqu'un, prends-en toi à moi.

-De toute façon tu ne peux jamais rien lui refuser.  
-Ça ne te regarde pas.  
-Ça me regarde si ça crée une polémique autour de Quotidien ! » rugit Laurent, ignorant le garçonnet qui s'était mis à trembler et avait recouvert ses oreilles de ses mains pour se protéger de cet excès de colère, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Au moment de partir il se retourna « Vois le bon côté des choses Yann, si des membres de sa famille sont vivants, ils vont entendre parler de lui au moins ! »

  
Le poivre et sel savait que son associé avait raison et qu'il aurait du se réjouir à cette idée mais il n'y parvenait pas pour une raison qu'il refusait de s'avouer. Alors qu'il essayait de se remettre à la préparation de l'émission, Théodore fit son entrée dans son bureau.

-Salut Yann. Tu as vu l'article ? S'enquit-il en voyant la mine défaite de son ami.

-Salut Théo. Oui, Laurent vient de me le montrer...Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-C'est à dire ?

-Il a raison, on va le reconnaître dans la rue !  
-Yann, personne ne sait rien de toi alors que tu es une des personnalités les plus célèbres de France. Si tu arrives à protéger ta vie privée, je suis sûr que tu vas réussir à protéger Nathanaël ! Et puis c'est pas comme si il risquait grand-chose ici.  
-Ici non, mais dans la rue ? Et surtout, si jamais sa famille en entend parler et le recherche, les journaux seront mis au courant et il va être traqué.. Tu as bien vu combien il a peur des foules ou du bruit, on ne peut pas laisser des journalistes le harceler pour une photo, c'est un enfant bon sang ! Il a déjà trop souffert...

-Pour ce qui est de la rue, tu n'as qu'à pas l'y emmener ! Je sais Yann, mais si sa famille peut le retrouver, ça peut avoir du bon...  
-Tu as raison, répondit Yann d'un air défait et d'une voix qui laissait entendre qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Tu sais si Hugo est arrivé ? J'ai besoin de le voir.  
-Je vais te le chercher, bon courage !  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le journaliste entra à son tour.   
-Salut Yann. Théo m'a dit que tu me cherchais ?  
-Ouais. Tu as dû voir les articles sur Nath' toi aussi non ?

-Oui... Il y a même un hashtag #findtheboy qui est en tête des tendances sur Twitter.. En quoi je peux t'aider?

-Tu connais bien Martin. Tu penses qu'il faut que je lui dise ? Je ne veux pas qu'il soit déconcentré et qu'il prenne des risques inconsidérés parce qu'il a l'esprit ailleurs, mais le risque est qu'il le découvre par lui-même s'il trouve du réseau quelque-part et il s’inquiétera encore plus !  
-Je sais pas quoi te dire... Je le connais bien oui, mais depuis qu'il a Nath' c'est avec toi qu'il passe tout son temps, il vit même chez toi je te rappelle. Je ne sais pas comment il réagit quand Nath' est concerné, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant... _sauf quand c'est toi qui est concerné_ pensa Hugo sans oser le dire mais ne pouvant retenir un sourire en voyant le regard gêné de son patron à l'évocation de leur ''colocation''.

Après un instant de réflexion, le blond reprit la parole « Je pense quand même que ce serait mieux qu'il l'apprenne par toi. Tu devrais l'appeler. Mais attends ce soir peut-être afin qu'il ne soit pas en plein tournage. Je peux demander à Paul de s'assurer qu'il n'aille pas sur internet avant si tu veux ! »  
-Je veux bien, merci Hugo. Vraiment. Répondit Yann d'une voix dans laquelle raisonnait sa gratitude.  
-Pas de soucis ! Je fais ça tout de suite. Ça te dérange si j'emmène Nathanaël dans l'open-space ? Valentine et Etienne n'arrêtent pas de parler de lui et vont venir le voir dans ton bureau si tu refuses, et j'ai l'impression que tu as besoin d'être tranquille !  
-Tu peux, mais tu le surveilles bien et assures-toi qu'il n'y ait pas trop de monde autour de lui, ça le fait paniquer.  
Le journaliste se dirigea vers le bambin en disant « Tu viens, on va voir Valentine et Etienne. ». Malgré que le garçonnet ignora la main tendue par le jeune homme, il acquiesca et répéta « Val et Tienne ! » avec entrain avant de se lever pour suivre Hugo, non sans emmener son éléphant en peluche qui ne le quittait jamais.  
  
Au moment de se rendre au studio d'enregistrement pour les répétitions, Yann passa à côté de Valentine qui faisait répéter des mots à Nathanaël et s'arrêta près du bureau de la jeune femme pour filmer cette scène, se disant que Martin adorerait voir que le garçonnet accordait désormais sa confiance à la journaliste. Quand Valentine le remarqua enfin, elle lui lança un regard attendri « T'as pas déjà assez de photos de lui comme ça ? » « Gnagnagna, c'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Martin ! Il sera content de voir Nat' apprendre le français comme ça ! »  
-Pour Martin, j'aurai du m'en douter ! se moqua-t-elle en riant doucement.  
-Val', je peux te demander un service ? Demanda subitement Yann qui venait d'avoir une idée.

-Bien sur ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?  
-Tu passes pas dans l'émission ce soir... Ça m'embête de te demander ça puisque tu devrais pouvoir te reposer ou sortir mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi...Tu veux bien t'occuper de Nath' jusqu'à ce que je rentre ? J'ai pas envie de prendre le risque de l'emmener au studio avec les articles qui sont sortis...  
-Mais enfin Yann ! Bien sûr que je suis d'accord !

-Tu veux le garder chez toi et que je vienne le chercher à la fin de l'enregistrement ?   
-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on t'attende ici ou chez toi... Il ne me connaît pas assez pour accepter de venir dans un lieu nouveau sans ni Martin ni toi...

-Je te donne les clés de mon appartement alors. Fais comme chez toi, sers toi dans le frigo pour le dîner ! Merci Val.

-Ne me remercie pas, ça me fait plaisir de passer du temps avec lui ! Répondit la jeune femme d'une voix douce. « Tu devrais y aller où tu vas être en retard aux répétitions ! A tout à l'heure. »   
Le poivre et sel déposa un tendre baiser sur les cheveux du bambins avant de quitter le bâtiment avec hâte.  
  
Le tournage passa vite malgré la difficulté qu'eut Yann de se concentrer sur l'émission, préoccupé comme il l'était par le duplex qu'il devait faire avec Martin. Quand le visage de son reporter apparu sur le grand écran, la première chose que lui demanda Yann fut si internet était revenu dans la ville, et l'animateur eut du mal à dissimuler son soulagement en entendant la réponse du jeune homme qui expliqua que non et que le réseau mobile était lui aussi rare. L'enregistrement terminé, le journaliste dit au revoir aux invités avant de quitter le plateau le plus vite possible pour rentrer chez lui et permettre à Valentine d'aller se reposer.  
« Tout s'est bien passé ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune femme quand celle-ci eut ouvert la porte.  
-Nickel, Nathanaël est encore réveillé.. Il a voulu regarder l'émission ! Il m'a amené la télécommande en disant ''Papa Yann !'' c'était adorable. Et tu aurais dû le voir au moment où Martin est apparu en duplex, il avait l'air ravi !   
-Merci encore Val, je sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans toi. Je veux pas qu'il soit exposé médiatiquement...  
-Tu as raison. Surtout que tous les JT ont parlé du «Rohingyas Boy » ce soir. Il est devenu le symbole des persécutions subies par le peuple Rohingyas...Yann, il faut que tu préviennes Martin continua la jeune femme en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son patron et ami. Je sais que tu veux le protéger mais doit savoir et ce serait mieux que tu sois celui qui va lui apprendre.  
-Je sais... J'ai prévu de l'appeler ce soir mais je sais pas quoi lui dire. Il va s'inquiéter et je veux pas qu'il prenne de risques et...  
-Yann le coupa la journaliste. Martin sait faire la part des choses. Il a l'habitude des terrains dangereux et gardera son sang-froid sur le terrain, même s'il est préoccupé par autre chose ! Appelle-le, dit-elle enfin en enfilant sa veste. « Bonne nuit Nathanaël ! » ajouta-t-elle depuis la porte d'entrée.

« Ne nuit Val. » répéta le garçonnet.  
  
Le poivre et sel borda le bambin dans son lit puis lui lu une histoire avant que celui-ci ne s'endorme. N'ayant plus aucune raison pour reculer le moment où il appellerait son reporter, Yann se dirigea vers son balcon où il alluma une cigarette tout en composant le numéro du jeune homme. Quand celui-ci décrocha après la troisième sonnerie, une urgence panique se fit entendre dans sa voix. «Yann ? Que se passe-t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Nathanaël ? »   
-Non Martin, il va bien.  
-Que se passe-t-il alors ? Est-ce qu'il t'ai arrivé quelque chose à toi?

-Non... Il faut que je te dise quelque chose mais je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes...  
-Je t'écoute Yann.  
L'animateur prit une profonde respiration et tenta d'apaiser le rythme affolé de son cœur en écoutant la respiration du brun à l'autre bout du téléphone avant de prendre la parole.  
-Un journal a fait un article sur Nath' en le surnommant « le nouveau Afghan girl »... Ils ont utilisé une photo trouvée à l'orphelinat du camp. Et évidemment, dès 20h tous les JT en ont parlé et un hashtag Twitter a fait son apparition... Le journaliste de l'article recherche en ce moment même la famille de Nath' dans le but d'obtenir des accords d'interviews et de photos...  
-Ils peuvent pas faire ça ! S'exclama le journaliste qui était resté silencieux pendant l'explication de son patron. Il est déjà traumatisé !  
-Je sais, je suis d'accord, mais eux n'en ont rien à faire tant que cela leur rapporte de l'audience...Mais ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai promis que je m'occupais de lui alors je vais le protéger de tout ça du mieux que je peux.  
-C'est de ma faute...J'aurais dû emmener cette photo avec moi !   
-Non Martin, tu n'y es pour rien. Tu as laissé la photo pour que sa famille puisse le retrouver si elle le cherchait, c'est ce qu'il fallait faire.

-Mais à cause de ça il va être alpagué dans la rue et photographié par tous...

-Dis-toi que des membres de sa famille le reconnaîtront peut-être ! C'est ce qu'il peut lui arriver de mieux plutôt que de la placer dans une famille d'accueil en France non?  
-Si tu le dis...

-Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu.

-Parce qu'ici on aurait pu s'assurer qu'il aille bien et continuer à le voir de temps en temps... S'il repart au Bangladesh, non seulement il risque de souffrir des mauvais souvenirs qu'il en a, et surtout ça signifie lui dire adieu...Je sais, c'est idiot comme façon de penser, surtout que je l'avais ramené dans l'espoir de pouvoir trouver sa famille !  
-C'est pas idiot, c'est humain. On s'est attaché à ce bonhomme mine de rien ! Mais rien n'est fait tu sais... Je voulais juste te prévenir pour pas que tu l'apprennes par internet et que cela te déconcentre alors que tu es dans une ville minée.  
-Merci Yannick. Il dort là ?  
-Oui, je viens de le coucher. Val' a passé la soirée avec lui afin qu'il ne soit pas vu au studio d'enregistrement. Il faut que tu dormes, bonne nuit Martin, je t'embrasse.

-Je vais essayer, mais c'est dur de pas pouvoir squatter ton lit en plein milieu de la nuit ! Dors bien Yann.

-Pfff t'es con !   
-Toi-même dit-il d'une voix moqueuse. Un silence se fit et avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher le reporter murmura « Tu me manques Yann ». Cette phrase lui avait échappée et Martin se hâta de raccrocher afin de ne pas rendre la situation gênante pour son aîné.  
  
Le reporter alla se coucher tristement, se sentant égoïste de faire passer ses sentiments avant le bien-être du bambin qui aurait consisté à se réjouir de la possibilité de rejoindre sa famille. Martin essayait désespérément de ne pas penser aux conséquences qu'auraient le départ de l'enfant, notamment sur sa relation avec son patron qui redeviendrait normale, ignorant qu'à 3000km de là, dans un appartement parisien, un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel partageait les mêmes pensées moroses et essayait de s'endormir malgré une voix rauque qui répétait inlassablement « Tu me manques Yann ». Il avait hésité à rappeler Martin, un infime espoir étant né dans sa poitrine mais la fuite de ce dernier lui avait fait comprendre que c'était là quelque chose qu'il avait dit par inadvertance, probablement en pensant à Nathanaël et qu'il avait immédiatement regretté.  
  
Deux jours plus tard, alors que Martin venait tout juste de récupérer sa valise et se dirigeait, en compagnie de Paul vers la sortie de l'aéroport, le jeune homme ressentit un pincement en cœur en ne voyant pas Nathanaël et Yann l'attendre à l'endroit où de nombreuses familles se retrouvaient déjà à recourt de cris et de pleurs et des couples célébraient la fin d'une séparation sans nulle doute trop longue. Le reporter essayait de se convaincre que c'était stupide et que cela ne pouvait pas se passer pour deux raisons très simples, non seulement Nathanaël n'était pas son fils et allait bientôt pouvoir trouver une famille définitive et Yann n'était que son patron et ami. Il ne savait pas laquelle de ces deux vérités faisaient le plus mal alors il se contenta d'accélérer le pas pour retrouver plus vite l'appartement de son aîné. Après un bref au-revoir à son JRI, il s'engouffra dans le premier taxi qu'il trouva et donna, sans réfléchir, l'adresse de Yann. Le jeune homme savait qu'il aurait du rentrer chez lui, déposer ses affaires et prendre une douche mais il était bien trop impatient de revoir ceux qui avait causé chez lui une sensation nouvelle et incompréhensible de manque dès le moment où il leur avait tourné le dos, trois jours qui semblaient une éternité plus tôt.  
  
A peine arrivé chez son patron, il n'eut pas le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton de la sonnette que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Yann souriant qui le pris dans ses bras immédiatement avant qu'un enfant ne se faufile entre eux pour s'accrocher à ses jambes. Martin en eu le souffle coupé, se sentir attendu et accueilli ainsi lui mit les larmes aux yeux et du baume au cœur et il tenta de cacher son émotivité sous une taquinerie, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire en compagnie d'un certain homme à la chevelure poivre et sel.  
« Hé bah ! Heureusement que je suis parti que trois jours hein, sinon je sais pas ce que tu aurais fait ! »  
A cette remarque, Yann se sentit soudain stupide et se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte qu'il avait initié avant que Martin ne l'attrapes par le bras « Ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi, trois jours là-bas c'était... » il s'arrêta un instant le temps de trouver ses mots puis repris « étouffant, j'imagine. La vision de toute ses ruines, de tous ses avenirs réduits en fumées par des conflits stupides et dont les principales victimes sont une fois encore des innocents... »  
Voyant que son employé se perdait déjà dans des souvenirs compliqués et encore bien trop frais, Yann se força de le faire sourire « Techniquement, t'es pas chez toi t'es au courant ? ». Entendre Martin parler de son appartement comme d'un « chez soi » avait provoqué une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine et le voir rougir à sa remarque suffisait à rendre Yann heureux.  
-Rhô mais je sais bien, je parlais de chez moi en France... balbutia-t-il, les joues brûlantes, sans parvenir à croiser le regard de son aîné. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je peux entrer ou tu veux que j'aille chez moi ?  
Immédiatement, Yann se décala avant de voir que le bambin était toujours accroché au jambes du reporter, le visage levé vers lui.   
-Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu négocies avec Nat', il a pas l'air décider à te laisser marcher !  
Le reporter se sentit soudain ridicule, il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il avait oublié, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une seconde, la présence de l'enfant à ses pieds, trop obnubilé par la joie de revoir son patron et de le sentir contre lui lors de leur étreinte. Il se baissa pour prendre le garçonnet dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur chacune de ses joues tout en marchant vers le salon, tirant tant bien que mal sa valise derrière lui. « Bonsoir Nathanaël. Comment ça va ? Yann a été gentil avec toi ? Il s'est bien comporté et à réussi à ne pas t'empoisonner avec sa cuisine ? ».  
-Je t'emmerde ! intervint l'animateur en lui donnant une tape joueuse sur l'épaule, « et laisse moi prendre ta valise au lieu de dire des conneries. »  
L'enfant ne comprenait pas l'échange mais voir les deux hommes se sourire avec une telle intensité suffisait à le faire sourire également « Bonjour Martin ! Toi dans avion ? » articula-t-il d'une voix peu assurée.  
Une fois encore, le reporter se sentit ému en entendant la question du garçonnet, en trois jours il avait fait tellement de progrès ! « Oui Nathanaël, j'étais dans un avion. » il désigna la Syrie sur la carte qui se trouvait accroché au mur de l'appartement « j'étais là. Et nous, on est ici » continua-t-il en indiquant la France.   
-Je sais ! S'exclama l'enfant à la plus grande surprise du jeune homme « Tata Val' elle m'a dit ! »  
Martin leva un regard interrogateur vers Yann « Tata Val ? Il s'en ai passé des choses ici pendant que j'étais absent dis donc ! »  
-Elle est venu le garder ici pendant que je tournais les émissions de lundi et de mardi...  
-Et ce soir alors, c'était qui?  
-Hugo. Etienne et lui ont voulu le jouer à pile ou face avant que Laurent n'intervienne pour rappeller à notre chroniquer sportif préféré qu'il avait une chronique à présenter.

-J'aurai pas aimé être à la place d'Etienne... Laurent est tellement sec quand ça concerne Nathanaël !  
Yann ne voulait pas blesser le jeune homme en lui disant que Laurent était sec quand c'était lui qui était concerné et se contenta donc de hôcher la tête avant de changer de sujet.

-C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim moi ! Tu veux manger ?  
-Tu m'as attendu ? Demanda Martin, ému de cette attention si simple.  
-Bin oui, répondit simplement Yann comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. « J'espère que japonais ça te va car j'ai acheté que ça ! »

-Comme c'est étonnant ! Dit Martin d'un ton moqueur. J'arrive, je vais juste coucher Nathanaël, il est tard.  
Sur ce, le brun se dirigea vers la chambre d'enfant, ce dernier toujours niché dans ses bras, la tête sur son épaule et les yeux tombant de fatigue. Il le déposa sur le lit et s'installa à ses côtés quand le bambin refusa de lâcher la manche de sa veste qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'enlever en arrivant.  
  
Lorsque le jeune homme retourna dans le salon, il trouva son patron installé sur le canapé, un plateau de sushis sur la table basse devant lui et deux verres de vin blanc dans les mains. Il lui en tendit un, un sourire ancrée sur ses lèvres fines et les yeux brillants « A ton retour ! » Martin se demanda s'il l'avait déjà vu aussi beau, installé comme il l'était de façon confortable, habillé d'un simple jean n'atteignant pas le bas de ses jambes et laissant apparaître ses chevilles, un sweat à capuche sur le dos et ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. « Merci Yann. » dit-il pour essayer de couper court à ses pensées qui prenaient une tournure de moins en moins professionnelle.  
Après un moment de silence confortable durant lequel les deux hommes se contentèrent de savourer le contenu de leur verre en se regardant par moment, Yann reprit la parole.  
-Avant que j'oublie ! La préfecture a essayé de te joindre sur mon numéro. Tu as rendez-vous avec eux demain matin à 10h., et il faut que tu emmènes Nat'...J'ai déjà organisé avec Laurent pour que tu y ailles, tu nous rejoindra en début d'après-midi, il veut te voir sur le plateau le soir.  
-Ok génial merci ! S'exclama Martin avant de remarquer la mine contrariée de son ami. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Yann ? »  
-Rien, rien... C'est juste que je voulais vous accompagner Nat' et toi mais j'ai une réunion avec les grands de TF1 et je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas y aller...

-T'inquiètes pas, on va survivre sans toi et puis ça sera pas long je pense ! Le temps de créer des papiers d'identités quoi.  
-Je sais, je suis ridicule... dit Yann en baissant la tête avant de sentir la main de Martin sous son menton qui l'obligeait à affronter son regard, lui demandant silencieusement ce qui n'allait pas. « Il va avoir des papiers d'ici très peu de temps maintenant. Ce qui signifie que tu vas pouvoir lui trouver une famille d'accueil très rapidement, surtout avec la pub que lui aura fait les journaux ! Il me reste plus beaucoup de temps avec le petit bonhomme donc j'aurai voulu pouvoir en profiter.... »  
Le reporter se sentit attendri devant la confession de son interlocuteur et se contenta donc de poser sa tête sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort.  
-Je sais Yann, il va me manquer aussi. Mais c'est mieux pour lui ! Il a besoin de deux parents et puis c'est pas comme si on pouvait s'en occuper avec notre boulot ! Je passe mon temps aux quatre coins du monde et toi tu bosses tous les soirs hyper tard, tu parles d'un entourage présent...  
-On se débrouille plutôt bien pour l'instant non ?  
Devant le regard triste de son reporter, le poivre et sel reprit la parole « Mais tu as raison Martin, c'est mieux comme ça. Et puis bon, c'est pas comme si on avait un endroit pour l'accueillir, tu squattes toujours mon appart' je te rappelle ! ».  
Cela eu le mérite de décrocher un sourire au jeune homme qui lui tira la langue « Je cherchais un appart' je te signale ! Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'en a empêché ? ».  
L'ainé leva les mains en signe de défaite avant de se redresser, délogeant au passage son interlocuteur de son épaule et récupéra un sushi devant le regard hilare de Martin.  
-Quoi encore ? Souffla-t-il, faussement exaspéré.  
-Toi et ta bouffe japonaise quand même ! D'ailleurs, je t'ai jamais demandé, pourquoi une telle obsession pour le Japon et sa culture ?

-Quand j'y suis, j'ai l'impression d'être grand parmi eux ! Rigola Yann avant de se reprendre devant le hochement de tête réprobateur de son cadet. « Je sais pas, j'imagine que c'est parce que je suis à leur image ? Ils ont le culte du travail et de la pudeur que j'admire énormément. Et puis c'est tellement beau là-bas. Quand j'y suis, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Leur philosophie aussi, mélange de bouddhisme chinois et de shintoïsme, ça me fascine. Ils basent tout sur la paix et la sagesse, c'est unique. »

  
Martin sourit de plus belle devant les yeux pétillants de son aîné à l'évocation de ce pays et remarqua aussitôt que Yann s'était mis à toucher machinalement l'endroit où se trouvait son tatouage, bien que tibétain, à travers son pull, alors qu'il parlait de leur philosophie.  
Il se souvenait de la surprise qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait vu ce tatouage pour la première fois, loin d'imaginer que son patron puisse décider de marquer ainsi sa peau.

  
L'animateur s'arrêta un instant, comme débattant intérieurement avant de poursuivre « Il y a ça et il y a le fait que c'est le premier et dernier voyage que j'ai fait avec mon père. » Surpris, le reporter cessa immédiatement de sourire, sachant qu'il s'agissait là d'un sujet douloureux pour son patron, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais évoqué avec lui. « Tu sais, il était cheminot, on avait pas énormément de moyens. On était pas malheureux, loin de là, mais on partait rarement en vacances à l'étranger, on avait tout ce qu'il fallait chez nous. Et puis un jour, mon père est rentré du travail et nous a réunis, mes frères et moi, dans la cuisine pour nous annoncer qu'on allait partir au Japon. J'avais 14 ans à l'époque. »   
Semblant se rendre compte de la vulnérabilité de son ami, Martin essaya de le ramener à la réalité en prenant à son tour la parole « C'est vrai que c'est un pays magnifique ! En revanche, trois jours à peine de reportage là-bas, je doute que ça suffise pour vraiment en profiter... »  
-Tu vas quand même pas te servir de tes reportages pour visiter le pays, non mais oh ! T'as un salaire pour te payer tes vacances je te rappelle ! Rétorqua Yann d'un air faussement outré. « Tu devrais aller dormir.. Tu as du sommeil à rattraper encore une fois. »  
Le poivre et sel se leva, déplia de nouveau le canapé pour permettre à son reporter de s'y installer et alla faire la vaisselle. Quand il retourna dans le salon après s'être lavé et changé, il vit que son cadet avait enfilé un de ses t-shirt en guise de pyjama et se tenait sur le flanc, les yeux grands ouverts, immobile. Comprenant aussitôt qu'il devait une fois encore lutter avec la vision d'une ville en ruine et d'êtres humains désespérés de ne pas reconnaître le lieu qui les avaient vu grandir et évoluer ainsi que de soldats transportés en urgences vers l’hôpital le plus proche après qu'une mine ait explosé sur leur passage, Yann s'approcha et s'assit sur le rebord du matelas « Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? » chuchota-t-il avec douceur. Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit et l'animateur s'allongea sur les draps aux côtés du jeune homme qui se recroquevilla contre lui à travers la couverture dans laquelle il s'était emmitouflée, la tête posé sur sa poitrine. Sans un mot, le poivre et sel posa sa main dans son dos et y traça des cercles du bout des doigts, soulagé de sentir les muscles du jeune homme se relâcher sous ses caresses.  
  
Le lendemain, alors que Yann tentait désespérément de se concentrer sur son travail malgré la musique qui résonnait dans tout l'open-space pour le tournage du dernier clip d'Eric et Quentin qui profitaient de l'absence du bambin pour faire ce qu'ils désignaient comme étant « de l'art » et que Yann préférait appeler « foutre le bordel », son portable se mit à vibrer. Il décrocha immédiatement sans prendre le temps de regarder l'identité de l'appelant et fut pris d'une peur panique en entendant la voix brisée de son interlocuteur. « Yann... Ils vont le renvoyer là-bas... ».

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cela vous aura plus, la suite la semaine prochaine (il paraît que c'est cruel avec cette fin de chapitre... Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi :3 )  
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter dans les commentaires, ou sur Twitter, et une fois encore merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire et à ceux qui commentent ou laissent des kudos !  
> A mercredi prochain.  
> Alyena


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir :)  
> Vous pouvez remercier Sub parce que j'avais complément oublié que je devais poster et elle me l'a gentiment rappelé x)  
> Bref, comme d'habitude, je remercie aussi Hadrien pour son boulot de bêta hyper réactif et tout ceux qui ont commenté (Fragolinette30 et Turttlem, un merci particulier de prendre le temps à chaque fois de me laisser de longs commentaires, toujours très plaisant à lire!), lu et mis des kudos !  
> Bonne lecture!

  
Le poivre et sel se leva et quitta son bureau en direction du toit dans le but d'être tranquille mais aussi pour laisser au rythme effréné de son cœur le temps de se calmer.   
-Je ne comprends pas Martin. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda-t-il en s'accoudant à la balustrade.  
Durant plusieurs secondes le reporter ne répondit pas et Yann lutta avec lui-même pour ne pas le presser, entendant à la respiration irrégulière du jeune homme que celui-ci cherchait à étouffer les pleurs qui menaçaient de le submerger. Quand enfin il prit la parole, l'animateur aurait tout donné pour être à ses côtés et le prendre dans ses bras. Il l'avait déjà vu terrassé par des visions cauchemardesques et une douleur sans nom mais ce jour-là, c'était différent, plus personnel et bien plus dévastateur.  
-Je suis arrivé à la préfecture avec Nathanaël à 10h ce matin, comme prévu. Dit-il enfin d'une voix vacillante. Une femme m'attendait et m'a directement emmené dans un grand bureau. Elle m'a expliqué qu'on lui avait confié le cas du « jeune garçon rohingyas » comme elle l'a appelé. Tout se passait plutôt bien au début, elle m'a demandé s'il ses blessures avaient guéries correctement et comment il se comportait. Et puis après...   
La voix du jeune homme se brisa de nouveau et Yann sentit une douleur sourde traverser sa poitrine.  
-Dis-moi Martin. Raconte-moi.  
-Et puis après, elle m'a dit que dès la parution de l'article sur lui, la préfecture de France était entré en relation avec son homologue au Bangladesh pour les prévenir que l'enfant était ici dans le but que sa famille soit informée si elle venait à se manifester.   
-Je ne comprends toujours pas.. Tu ne veux pas dire que...  
-Si Yann, le coupa le reporter, luttant une nouvelle fois contre les sanglots. Apparemment la sœur de l'un de ses parents vit au Bangladesh avec son mari. Ils pensaient que Nathanaël n'avait pas survécu alors ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de le chercher ! Cette fois-ci, c'était de la colère qui éclatait dans les intonations du jeune homme. « Ils ont contacté les autorités après avoir vu l'article sur lui et ont été dirigés vers la préfecture...Ils vont l'envoyer chez eux. »  
-Ont-ils pu vérifier qu'il s'agit réellement de la même famille ?  
-C'est la première question que j'ai posé. La femme m'a dit que la France n'avait pas à se mêler de cela et qu'elle ne peut pas vérifier mais selon son homologue, ils possédaient une photo de Nathanaël avec eux ainsi que d'un livret de famille prouvant bien une relation de parenté.  
-Et il est où la Nat' ? S'inquiéta Yann, ne voulant pas prendre le risque que le bambin voit Martin aussi démunis.

-Tu comprends pas Yann ! S'emporta son cadet. « Il va être renvoyé là-bas. Dans une famille qui ne le connaît pas le moins du monde et qui n'a même pas essayé de savoir s'il avait survécu, le laissant pourrir dans ce camp pendant des semaines ! »  
Sachant que le jeune homme était dépassé par les événements, Yann ne lui tint pas rigueur de sa colère et se contenta de redemander  
-J'ai compris Martin. Il est où Nat' en ce-moment ? Tu vas lui faire peur en criant comme ça..  
-Je peux pas lui faire peur, ils l'ont emmené avec eux.  
-QUOI ?! Le sang de Yann ne fit qu'un tour.  
-Ils me l'ont pris... sanglota Martin, ils m'ont dit que sa famille l'attendait là-bas le plus tôt possible. Ils vont essayer de le faire partir demain...ils sont avec lui pour une visite médicale de contrôle et lui faire un titre de voyage en urgence....Nathanaël s'est mis à crier quand ils l'ont pris par la main pour l'emmener dans une salle dont ils m'ont empêché l'accès, il tendait les bras vers moi, tremblant, mais la femme de la préfecture n'en avait rien à faire... Elle m'a dit d'attendre là.  
  
Le poivre et sel faillit lâcher son téléphone en entendant cela. Ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, il se laissa glisser le long de la balustrade et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il essayait de calmer le flux d'émotions qui s'était emparé de lui et c'est seulement un nouveau sanglot lui parvenant du combiné qui lui permis de se reprendre. « Il faut bien que Nat' dorme quelque-part cette nuit, ils ne vont pas pouvoir le garder à l'aéroport.   
Ne bouge pas, j'arrive tout de suite, et je te promets que ce soir on rentre avec lui. ».  
Sans laisser au jeune homme le temps de répondre, Yann se releva et couru vers son bureau prendre ses affaires.   
-Tu vas où ? Lui cria Etienne en le voyant traverser l'open-space à toute vitesse.  
-A la préfecture. Je peux te prendre ta voiture ? C'est urgent !   
-Bien sûr ! répondit le chroniqueur en lui jetant des clés. « Je dis quoi à Laurent ? »  
-Que j'ai dû partir. Merci Etienne, souffla-t-il, reconnaissant que ce dernier ne lui pose pas plus de questions.

  
Sur la route, le poivre et sel repassait la conversation en boucle dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait y avoir une erreur ! Nathanaël était censé obtenir des papiers français et partir vivre dans une famille ici, dans Paris, pas être renvoyé là-bas.  
Quand enfin il arriva à destination, il se gara sur le premier emplacement qu'il trouva, ne se préoccupant pas du fait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une place et sorti de la voiture en courant. Avant même de pénétrer dans le bâtiment, Yann aperçut Martin à travers les fenêtres, celui-ci faisait les cents pas dans ce qui semblait être un bureau. Il se précipita au secrétariat « Bonjour. Je viens rejoindre Mr. Weill, il avait rendez-vous à 10h. » La secrétaire le regarda un instant avant de vérifier dans ses fichiers puis lui dit « Suivez-moi ». Moins d'une minute plus tard, le poivre et sel se trouvait devant la porte du bureau et toqua de façon mal assurée.  
Il entra pour voir son reporter les yeux rougis, des traces de larmes sur les joues et le prit aussitôt dans ses bras. « Ça va aller Martin. ». Celui-ci ne répondit pas, se contentant de nicher sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Après plusieurs minutes, Yann se détacha de son cadet. « Il est toujours avec les médecins ? » « Je sais pas, on ne m'a rien dit..Yann, ils peuvent pas l'emmener comme ça, je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir. »  
  
Après un moment qui parut durer une éternité aux deux hommes, une femme entra de nouveau dans le bureau, marquant un temps d'arrêt en voyant que Martin n'était plus seul.  
« Mr Weill, Mr Barthès. Mes supérieurs m'ont confirmé que le jeune garçon sera dans un avion pour rejoindre sa famille demain soir à 19h20. »  
-Pardonnez-moi, l'interrompit Yann, mais il ne peut pas voyager seul. Il a 4ans ! Et vous avez bien vu combien il est effrayé, vous n'allez pas l'envoyer vivre avec des gens qu'il a du voir une fois dans sa vie et dont il n'a probablement aucun souvenir!  
-C'est la procédure. Il ne voyagera pas seul, des responsables de la préfecture l'accompagneront. Quant-aux personnes avec qui il va vivre, il s'agit de sa famille. Il apprendra à les connaître, je ne m'en fais pas.  
-Vous vous foutez de nous ?! S'emporta une fois-encore Martin. « On parle d'un enfant qui a été persécuté, qui a assisté au meurtre de ses parents, qui a été tabassé, après avoir été négligemment traité dans un camps de réfugiés où il aurait du être pris en charge, et vous me dites qu'il s’habituera ?! »  
La main de Yann qui se posa sur son épaule le calma légèrement et il reprit d'un ton plus mesuré, bien que toujours aussi accusateur « Et il est où la, tout de suite ? Vous l'avez traîné derrière vous malgré ses pleurs et sa terreur évidente. Je veux le voir. »  
-Pardonnez-moi Mr Weill, mais vous n'auriez même pas dû être autorisé à le ramener en France avec vous. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez utilisé votre influence pour avoir cette possibilité que cela signifie que vous êtes au-dessus des lois. Cet enfant n'est pas le votre, vous n'avez aucun droits sur lui. Ceci étant dit, le jeune garçon arrive, nous avions besoin de le prendre en photo.  
Yann sentit que Martin allait de nouveau s'emporter et s'interposa donc dans la discussion.  
-Martin est reporter international, il a l'habitude de voyager. Serait-il possible qu'il accompagne lui-même Nathanaël ? Cela le rassurerait !  
-Malheureusement non, il lui faudrait pour cela obtenir un visa et cela peut prendre des mois alors que sa famille l'attend le plus tôt possible...  
Un coup frappé contre la porte les interrompit et un homme d'une soixantaine d'années fit irruption dans le bureau. « Pardonnez-moi mais l'enfant que vous nous avez amené pour qu'on le prenne en photo refuse de bouger. Il est caché dans un coin de la pièce... » expliqua-t-il d'un air peiné. Sans laisser à la femme le temps de répondre, Martin s'adressa au photographe « Emmenez-moi là bas. ». Après un regard de confirmation de l'employée de la préfecture, le vieillard repartit suivit par Martin et Yann.

  
Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau, les deux hommes marquèrent un temps d'arrêt. Martin fut de nouveau confronté à une image qu'il avait espéré ne jamais ré affronter, celle d'un bambin affolé, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans le coin le plus reculé de la pièce, les mains sur les yeux et agité de spasmes incontrôlés. Yann, quant-à-lui en eut le souffle coupé. Jamais il n'avait vu l'enfant ainsi et il se sentit pris d'une rage sourde à l'encontre de tous ceux qui l'avaient blessé au point de le transformer en animal effarouché.  
« Nathanaël ? » Murmura Martin en s'approchant avec douceur du garçon. « Je suis là, ça va aller. Tout va bien. ». Le garçonnet finit par relever la tête, ses yeux émeraudes ruisselants de larmes semblèrent sonder une nouvelle fois le reporter comme pour se demander s'il pouvait lui faire confiance avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Le poivre et sel s'approcha à son tour et vint lui aussi câliner le bambin, caressant son dos dans des gestes apaisants.  
-Vous voyez pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas le renvoyer là-bas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche à la femme qui les avait suivis.  
-J'ai pas le choix... répondit cette dernière d'une voix triste, comme si elle comprenait enfin la réalité de la situation décrite par les deux hommes. « Mais vous pouvez rentrer avec lui, tant que vous l'emmenez à l'aéroport demain pour 19h... Je ne peux rien faire de plus. »  
-Merci souffla simplement Yann, le cœur lourd mais soulagé d'avoir au moins pu gagner une nuit de plus avec l'enfant.  
Il tira son reporter par la manche de sa veste pour que ce dernier le suive et le reconduisit sans un mot à son appartement, le silence seulement brisé par les quelques sanglots qui échappaient encore au garçonnet et les paroles réconfortantes répétées sans cesse par le jeune homme.  
Le poivre et sel s'arrêta devant son immeuble et dit au jeune homme qui tenait toujours le bambin serré contre sa poitrine « Reste à l'appartement avec lui cet après-midi. Je vous rejoins dès que le tournage est fini, je vais me débrouiller pour qu'on enregistre plus tôt. Ça va aller ? » Le brun le regarda avec reconnaissance « Merci Yann. Va bosser, on en parlera ce soir... »  
  
A peine Yann fut-il sorti de l'ascenseur qui le déposa à l'étage où se trouvait les bureaux de Bangumi qu'il se fit alpaguer par son associé. « T'étais où ? Et où est Martin, j'ai besoin de le voir.»  
-A la préfecture avec lui, et je lui ai dis qu'il pouvait rester à l'appartement aujourd'hui.  
-Putain Yann, faut que t'arrêtes de le couvrir ! Il est payé pour bosser je te signale, et quant à toi, tu es le patron de cette boîte, ce serait bien que tu commences à te comporter comme tel ! T'as finis de préparer l'émission pour ce soir ?  
-Ne commence pas Laurent, c'est pas le moment, répondit-il d'une voix menaçante.  
J'ai pas fini mais peut-être que si arrêtais de me traiter comme un gosse et de me faire perdre mon temps à m'engueuler, je pourrai aller la préparer. D'ailleurs, on va enregistrer plus tôt ce soir.  
-Et pourquoi on ferait ça ? Le défia son associé, visiblement mécontent que le poivre et sel lui tienne tête.  
-Parce que je viens de le dire et que comme tu me l'as rappelé il y a quelques secondes, je suis autant le patron de cette boîte que toi. A tout à l'heure.

Sans laisser le temps à son collaborateur de discuter davantage, l'animateur se dirigea vers son bureau, s'arrêtant au niveau du poste de travail de son chroniqueur sportif. « Tiens Etienne » dit-il en lui tendant des clés « merci pour ta voiture, je l'ai garée en bas. » Le jeune homme se contenta d'un sourire, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de son supérieur qui les guettait toujours d'un air mauvais et se remit au travail.  
Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, alors que Laurent avait enfin quitté l'open-space pour retourner dans son bureau, le journaliste alla toquer à la porte de Yann.  
-Yann ? Je peux entrer ? S'enquit-il d'une voix douce, ayant remarqué la douleur dans ses yeux quand il était revenu.  
-Oui Etienne. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Souffla Yann en se passant une main dans les cheveux et en se redressant sur sa chaise.  
-Rien, je me suis juste dis que t'avais besoin d'un café, sourit le jeune homme en lui tendant un gobelet en carton fumant. « Et puis je voulais aussi te dire que Val', Hugo et moi on a commencé à préparer l'émission de ce soir... »  
-C'est gentil, répondit le poivre et sel en s'emparant de la boisson chaude, les yeux fatigués. Comment ça, vous avez préparé ?  
Le chroniqueur eut l'air géné avant d'oser regarder son patron. « Bin.. Je savais pas si tu reviendrais à temps... Et Hugo et Valentine te cherchaient pour te demander quelque chose, du coup on a avancé un peu, on s'est dit que ça pourrait t'aider, c'est les feuilles qu'on a imprimé là » continua-il en désignant un tas de feuilles sur le coin du bureau, que Yann n'avait pas encore aperçues. « Désolé... »  
-T'excuses pas Etienne ! Lui sourit faiblement Yann. « Vous êtes vraiment gentils, merci. Tu peux prévenir l'équipe qu'on va tourner plus tôt ? Quitte à ne pas faire les répétitions.. On a l'habitude maintenant, pas besoin de ça. »   
-Bien sûr ! Mais, pour les invités ? S'enquit-il avec inquiétude.  
-Je viens de les appeler, ils sont prévenus et ceux de la première partie vont venir plus tôt, j'attends encore la réponse du groupe qui devait venir jouer.  
-Yann ? Interrogea le jeune homme, voyant que son patron semblait hésité à dire quelque chose. Tu as envie de m'en parler ?  
-Je saurais pas quoi te dire... Nathanaël va être renvoyé au Bangladesh. Demain...souffla-t-il finalement d'une voix si faible que le chroniqueur du s'approcher du bureau pour entendre.   
-Je suis désolé.. murmura le journaliste en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre et préférant ne pas questionner davantage son aîné. « Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider, dis-le moi » ajouta-t-il en quittant le bureau.

  
Yann ne répondit rien, se contentant d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire crispé, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour ne pas trahir l'émotion qui l'habitait. Il se jeta à corps perdu dans la rédaction de son prompteur, se servant très largement de ce que ses employés avaient préparé en son absence, ne parvenant à se concentrer que grâce à la certitude que, plus vite il finirait sa préparation, plus vite il serait en mesure de retourner chez lui pour y retrouver son reporter et le bambin.

  
L'enregistrement en lui-même fut d'une longueur difficilement soutenable, rendue plus supportable par la sollicitude dont firent preuve ses employés et amis malgré la tristesse dans les yeux de Valentine qui se faisait sans nul doute reflet de sa propre douleur. Dès la première coupure publicitaire, la jeune femme se pencha vers lui à travers le bureau qui les séparait pour essayer de le réconforter d'une voix douce « Ça va aller Yann, il sera avec sa famille... » Sa surprise à ce qu'elle soit au courant dut se lire sur son visage car elle s'empressa de continuer « Hugo a appelé Martin, il nous a juste dit que Nat' allait rejoindre des proches. Je suis tellement désolée, je sais que vous vous êtes attaché à lui, on l'a tous fait d'ailleurs, mais dis-toi que c'est mieux pour lui, il grandira avec la connaissance et la compréhension de sa culture et de ses racines. Sa famille pourra lui parler de ses parents, il sera bien là-bas. »  
L'animateur savait que la journaliste n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si ce qu'elle avançait était vrai ou non mais lui fut tout de même reconnaissant de ces paroles qui le rassurèrent et qui furent appuyé par la voix de son amie Martha dans l'oreillette «Ils ont raison Yann, ça va aller, courage, dans une heure tu pourras aller les retrouver. »  
Le reste de l'enregistrement se déroula dans une sorte de brouillard confus, le poivre et sel ne parvenant pas à s'intéresser réellement aux réponses de ses invitées et le générique de fin résonna pour lui comme une délivrance. Il se débarrassa de ses micros avec hâte, pris la peine de saluer le public avant de courir vers les loges pour se changer et prendre un taxi qui le déposa devant son immeuble. Il entra chez lui pour y voir son reporter installé sur le canapé avec Nathanaël, occupé à lui lire une histoire pendant que le garçonnet dévorait ce qui semblait être une énième barre de chocolat en vue des emballages qui se trouvaient à ses côtés. « Papa ! » s'écria-t-il le voyant arrivant, et pour la première fois, cette appellation brisa le cœur de Yann au lieu de l'emplir de joie, qui ne put s'empêcher de penser amèrement que c'était la dernière fois qu'il l'entendrait. Il croisa le regard peiné de son cadet qui sembla être traversé par la même pensée sombre et se dirigea vers le garçon pour s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé et le prendre sur ses genoux.  
« Ça va mon grand? Vous avez fait quoi cet après-midi ? »   
-Chocolat ! Gazouilla l'enfant, arrachant un sourire à Yann.  
-Ça je le vois oui, tu en as partout, rigola-t-il doucement en essuyant les contours de la bouche de Nathanaël.  
-Martin livre, continua l'enfant, et joué kaplas.

-Tu me montres tes constructions ?  
Le bambin hocha la tête et le pris par la main pour l'emmener dans sa chambre dont le sol était recouvert de tours et autres bâtiments plus ou moins stables et loufoques. Le présentateur s'amusa à faire semblant de les détruire à coups de pieds pour le plus grand plaisir du garçonnet qui ria aux éclats en s'accrochant à ses jambes pour l'en empêcher avant de réclamer à être de nouveau pris dans les bras « Dodo » bailla l'enfant en se frottant les yeux.  
Yann en le déposa dans son lit avant de l'emmitoufler dans sa couverture et s'allongea à ses côtés pour lui raconter de façon théâtrale le déroulé du tournage, accentuant grimaces et mimiques jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Nathanaël s’alourdisse. Il déposa alors un baiser sur son front avant de rejoindre son reporter dans le salon, le cœur lourd.  
Sans un mot, il lui tendit une cigarette et sans l'attendre se dirigea vers le balcon où il alluma la sienne avant d'être rejoint par le jeune homme.  
-Il s'est endormi, dit-il simplement, ne sachant quoi dire de plus.  
Pendant un long moment, Martin resta silencieux avant de finalement prendre la parole d'une voix frêle.  
-Je lui ai expliqué qu'il allait prendre l'avion, je me suis servi d'outils de traduction mais je crois qu'il n'a pas compris. J'ai pas réussi à lui réexpliquer...chuchota-t-il, le visage tordu d'une grimace de douleur.  
-Je vais le faire quand il se réveillera.  
-Yann ? Demanda le reporter, cessant de lutter contre les larmes qui se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Comment ça a pu arriver ?   
-Je sais pas Martin, répondit le poivre et sel qui se posait exactement la même question, ayant été persuadé, moins de 24h plus tôt que Nathanaël aurait été officiellement naturalisé français le jour-même et n'ayant jamais pu imaginer que ce rendez-vous à la préfecture signifierait son renvois dans un pays qui n'était même pas le sien. « Mais crois-moi, je donnerai tout pour revenir en arrière et oublier de te dire que tu avais rendez-vous à la préfecture. »  
-Ça aurait rien changé... Ils nous auraient convoqué à une autre date..  
Un silence s'étendit entre les deux hommes, seulement ponctué par les reniflements du plus jeune quand enfin il reprit la parole. « Tu crois que ça fait de nous des personnes égoïstes ? On devrait se réjouir que sa famille ait été retrouvée. C'est juste que... j'étais persuadé qu'on allait lui trouver une maison ici, dans Paris, et comme ça on aurait pu le voir grandir et allez le voir le week-end... »  
-Je sais Martin, crois-moi, je m'étais imaginé la même chose. Il serait venu sur le plateau pendant nos tournage et aurait même pu passer au bureau de temps en temps, si sa famille d'accueil était d'accord, Valentine et Hugo aurait adoré faire du baby-sitting !  
-Et Etienne se serait encore plaint du fait qu'ils se l'approprient toute la journée. Et puis je pense vraiment qu'en grandissant, il aurait pu apprendre à aimer l'humour d'Eric et Quentin. En tout cas, il aurait été amusé par leurs costumes quand il aurait appris à ne plus avoir si peur...  
Les deux hommes se turent de nouveaux, les conséquences du départ du bambin ne devenant que plus réelles par leur imagination de ce qui aurait pu être et qui ne serait désormais que pure fantaisies. Sans un mot, le plus jeune éteignit sa cigarette avant de se réfugier dans les bras dans son patron et de l'étreindre à en perdre le souffle, le réconfortant autant qu'il se servit de lui pour calmer le flots de larmes silencieuses qui s'échappaient toujours de ses paupières closes.   
« Je lui ai menti toute la journée » articula-t-il enfin. « Je lui ai dit que tout irait bien, qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre, qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul. J'ai du lui répéter ça pendant plusieurs heures pour qu'il arrête enfin de trembler...Mais on en sait rien, on ne sait pas qui sont les gens chez qui il va. J'ai peut-être passé mes derniers instants avec lui à lui mentir... ».   
Sentant la détresse de son cadet, Yann l'éloigna légèrement de lui afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et posa une main sur sa joue pour en sécher les larmes de son pouce. « Ne pense pas à ça Martin, ne pense pas comme ça. Il faut qu'on espère que tout ira bien, qu'on s'en convainque. Il ne faut pas qu'il nous voie douter demain, au moment où on sera à l'aéroport avec lui. C'est sa tante et son oncle, ils vont prendre soin de lui, l’élever en le berçant de souvenirs de ses parents, et dans quelques années on pourra peut-être essayer de le retrouver, et on verra un jeune adolescent heureux et épanouis.»  
Les yeux noisettes du reporter ne quittaient plus les orbes azur de son patron qui brillaient d'un mélange de tristesse, de détermination féroce et de tendresse inexprimable. « Tu viendras avec moi ? A l'aéroport.. » s'enquit-il, sa voix un mince filet sur le dernier mot. « Bien sûr. Je ne vais pas te laisser seul. » lui répondit son aîné avant de le serrer de nouveau contre sa poitrine, sa tête reposant dans le creux de son cou, inspirant son odeur réconfortante.   
-Comment tu fais Yann ? Pour être toujours aussi fort, pour toujours savoir dire ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre ?   
-Je ne suis pas plus fort que toi Martin, jamais je n'aurai pu affronter ce que tu as vécu, mais je sais pas, c'est juste que ça semble naturel avec toi, j'ai pas besoin de me forcer, répondit-il simplement, d'une sincérité désarmante qui laissa le reporter sans voix.

 

Un long silence s'étira entre les deux hommes, un silence confortable durant lequel une peine et une tristesse commune était partagée s'en besoin d'être exprimée, ne se comprenant que trop bien à travers le voile de larmes dans leur yeux ou les soupirs qui leurs échappaient. Enfin, un frisson parcourant l'échine de Yann le ramena à la réalité et le força à rentrer se réchauffer, suivi de près par son reporter.  
Tous deux se dirigèrent de nouveau vers le canapé et se mirent à travailler chacun de leur côté, s'interpellant de façon passagères pour commenter une actualité ou demander le point de vue de l'autre. Près d'une heure plus tard, l'animateur reprit la parole. « Ça te va si on commande pizza pour ce soir ? Je sais pas plus cuisiner que toi et je pense pas que Nat' aura vraiment faim avec le nombre de chocolats que tu l'as laissé ingurgiter. Il pourra grignoter juste un morceau comme ça. ». Martin ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le reportage qu'il préparait.  
Peu de temps après, le bambin rejoignit les deux hommes dans le salon et s'installa entre eux sur le canapé avant de demander de façon maladroite. « Papa, télé. » Yann fut surpris mais s'exécuta et alluma la télé pour tomber directement sur Quotidien. Alors qu'il allait changer de chaîne, Martin le retint « Non laisse, j'ai pas vu de quoi ça allait parler ce soir. »  
-Je peux te raconter tu sais, se moqua gentiment Yann.  
-Je sais, mais j'aime bien te voir dans ton rôle d'animateur, et puis ça à l'air de plaire à Nathanaël ajouta-t-il en désignant le garçonnet qui semblait très concentré sur l'écran, les sourcils froncés et le regard ne quittant pas la télévision.  
Le poivre et sel observa un instant l'écran, curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait l'émission pour les téléspectateurs, n'ayant jamais pris la peine de la regarder par lui-même mais se lassa très vite de se voir et préféra donc fixer son attention sur les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. C'est du moins ce dont il essaya de se convaincre avant de renoncer et de ne regarder plus que Martin, revivant les sujets à travers les réactions de son visage, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, ses hochements de tête réprobateurs en entendant sa mauvaise blague ou son rire quand il faisait le pitre. Quand enfin la pub démarra le jeune homme se tourna vers lui.

-Ça m'impressionnera toujours.  
-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda l'animateur, gêné d'avoir été surpris dans sa contemplation.  
-Ton incapacité à voir en toi ce que le reste du monde voit. Tu n'arrives même pas à te regarder à l'écran !  
C'est quand même dingue parce que t'as pas à te reprocher quoi que ce soit, t'es génial dans ce que tu fais.  
Le reporter hésita à continuer, il avait toujours pensé ces choses sans jamais oser les dire directement à son aîné. « Je sais que tu es pudique mais parfois je ne comprends pas comment tu peux faire preuve d'autant d'insécurité... »  
Cela eut le mérite de laisser Yann sans voix pendant un long moment avant que l'émission ne reprenne sur la télévision et que son cadet ne se remette à parler.  
« Regarde, tu parais vraiment à l'aise dès que les caméras s'allument, tu as un succès fou auprès du public et tu charmes toujours les invités, t'as vraiment aucunes raisons de t'en faire ! »  
-C'est gentil Martin, répondit Yann mal à l'aise.  
Devant l'air déçu de son reporter qu'il ne s'explique pas davantage, le poivre et sel prit une grande respiration avant de se lancer. « J'ai toujours peur de décevoir, de ne pas être assez... » N'arrivant pas à soutenir le regard de son ami, il baissa maladroitement les yeux et caressa les cheveux de Nathanaël qui en avait profité pour s'installer sur ses genoux jusqu'à sentir que celui-ci ne le quittait pas des yeux. Yann releva alors la tête vers Martin qui prit la parole seulement à ce moment-là. « Tu es largement assez, et même beaucoup plus Yannick. Tu ne m'as jamais déçu, et je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait. »  
Cet aveu fit redoubler la culpabilité de Yann qui évita de nouveau son regard en articulant « C'est faux Martin, j'en ai pas fait assez, sinon Nathanaël ne repartirait pas demain... »  
-Arrête Yann, soupira le reporter, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Il n'y a rien que tu pouvais faire. Sa famille l'a retrouvé, c'est tout.  
Après un silence le jeune homme reprit « D'ailleurs, tu peux lui expliquer encore une fois ? J'en suis incapable.. ». Après un hochement de tête approbateur de son patron, Martin se leva « Je vais préparer sa valise. ». Yann n'essaya pas de le retenir, sachant qu'il s'agissait là d'une excuse pour ne pas avoir à affronter la scène et se contenta de lui serrer la main quand il passa devant lui, essayant de lui communiquer par ce simple geste tout ce qu'il ne savait pas comment exprimer.  
« Nathanaël. Demain, tu vas prendre l'avion. » expliqua le poivre et sel en s'aidant de gestes. « Tu vas retrouver ta famille, la sœur de ton papa ou ta maman, et ils vont prendre soin de toi. » « Martin ? » demanda le garçonnet.  
-Non Nat', Martin ne va pas prendre l'avion avec toi. Et moi non plus, ajouta-t-il en lisant la question silencieuse dans le regard pénétrant de l'enfant. Demain tu vas nous dire au-revoir.  
-Pas au-revoir ! S'écria le jeune garçon, les larmes aux yeux, en s'accrochant au cou de l'animateur.  
-Si Nathanaël... J'ai pas plus envie que toi, crois-moi, mais c'est pour ton bien. Tu vas être heureux là-bas, continua Yann en serrant le bambin contre lui pour l'empêcher de voir les larmes qu'il retenait difficilement.  
« Tu as compris ? » s'enquit-il.  
-Avion, demain, sanglota le bambin, au-revoir, gémit-il.  
-C'est bien mon cœur. On va chercher Martin ? Proposa Yann pour essayer de lui arracher un sourire.  
Nathanaël se leva et alla dans sa chambre pour y trouver le reporter assit sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Il se jeta sur lui et le fit tomber à la renverse avant de commencer à le chahuter légèrement pour le plus grand plaisir de Yann qui pouvait admirer l'expression de surprise sur le visage de son employé. Souhaitant profiter aussi du moment, le poivre et sel s'approcha et chatouilla le bambin qui rit aux éclats d'un rire cristallin.  
-Défends toi Nathanaël ! L'encouragea Martin avant de tirer Yann vers lui pour le renverser sur le lit avec eux. Voyant que le garçonnet avait des difficultés à trouver la faiblesse de son patron, le reporter décida d'intervenir et lui chatouilla les côtes, le faisant s’esclaffer bruyamment.  
La lutte que le poivre et sel essaya d'opposer échoua lamentablement et à eux deux, Nathanaël et Martin l'immobilisèrent. « Arrête Tinmar » gloussa Yann en essayant de lui attraper les mains forçant le jeune homme à s'en emparer. Sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne sache réellement comment, le plus jeune se retrouva à califourchon sur son aîné, lui maintenant les poignets au-dessus de son visage et les rires du garçonnet à leurs côtés semblèrent s'assourdirent, les yeux azurs se noyant dans les prunelles noisettes.  
Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, le journaliste approcha son visage de celui de son ami mais fut interrompu par la sonnette de l'appartement résonnant avec force. Ce son sembla sortir les deux hommes de leur torpeur et dissiper la tension qui avait envahit la pièce. Troublé, l'envoyé spécial se dégagea le plus vite possible, les joues rougies et le souffle court et prit dans ses bras le bambin qui, inconscient de la situation, pouffait toujours.

  
Il ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver devant un livreur de pizzas dont Martin avait oublié la commande. « M. Barthès ? » Demanda l'adolescent devant lui. « Non, c'est moi. » Intervint Yann en les rejoignant dans l'entrée après s'être rapidement aspergé le visage d'eau fraîche. Il récupéra son porte-monnaie dans la poche arrière de son jean et tendit un billet au garçon. « Vous pouvez garder la monnaie. » précisa-t-il en s'emparant des cartons et en fermant la porte. « Bon, bin à table alors hein ! » déclara-t-il pour empêcher une quelconque gène de s'installer entre lui et son cadet.  
  
C'est dans cette ambiance douce-amère que se déroula la soirée, les deux hommes souhaitant profiter au maximum du bambin pendant le peu de temps qu'il leur restait avec lui et c'est seulement après l'avoir couché, demeurant tout deux à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit enfin endormi. Une fois le silence seulement dérangé par la respiration profonde du garçonnet, ils se levèrent d'un commun accord et Yann s'adressa à son reporter au moment de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de regagner sa chambre. « Ne viens pas travailler demain. Profites de Nat', laisse le dormir le matin et je te rejoins à l'appartement juste après le tournage. Faudra qu'on parte tout de suite mais normalement ça devrait être bon comme on enregistre toujours plus tôt le vendredi après-midi. ». Le poivre et sel haïssait l'idée de ne pas voir Nathanaël de la journée mais il savait aussi que Martin n'était pas en état de venir au bureau et ne voulait pas lui infliger de remarques désobligeantes de son associé quand au manque de professionnalisme de la situation.  
Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le reporter demanda :  
-Et Laurent ? Il va pas apprécier que tu me donnes encore un jour libre. Il va dire que tu fais des préférences.  
-T'occupes pas de ça, c'est entre lui et moi, répondit Yann ne démentissant pas la dernière partie de la phrase du jeune homme. « Essaye de dormir Martin. » conclut-il en quittant le salon.  
« Merci Yann » entendit-il le jeune homme souffler derrière lui.  
  
  
En se levant le lendemain, Yann tâcha de faire le moins de bruit possible et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la forme endormie de son reporter recroquevillé sur le canapé, les cheveux ébouriffés. Incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, il se contenta de faire couler du café pour le jeune homme ainsi que de préparer le petit-déjeuner du bambin avant de laisser une note sur le plan de travail de sa cuisine «  _Passe une bonne journée Martin. Je te rejoins en fin d'après-midi. Je t'embrasse. »_. Au moment de rejoindre la porte d'entrée, il fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers la chambre du garçonnet et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe « Dors mon cœur, tout ira bien. » lui murmura-t-il avant de quitter l'appartement non sans déposer un plaid sur le corps endormi de son journaliste.  
L'animateur fut dérangé dans sa préparation de l'émission par du remue-ménage dans l'open-space aux alentours de 11h et sortit donc de son bureau dans lequel il s'était enfermé pour y voir le jeune homme débarquer, accompagné de l'enfant et d'une grosse valise aux alentours de 11h.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? L'interrogea-t-il quand celui-ci arriva à sa hauteur et passa devant lui pour pénétrer dans son espace de travail. « Tu dois être le seul employé qui vient au boulot quand on lui donne un jour de congé payé ! » se moqua-t-il.  
-Je me suis dit que tu aurais aimé passer du temps avec Nathanaël mais que tu m'as proposé de pas venir quand même parce que tu ne voulais pas m'imposer ça, et me permettre de profiter de lui. Du coup, je viens mais je bosse pas ! conclu le jeune homme avec un sourire mutin.

-Merci Martin, répondit Yann d'une voix chargée d'émotion, ému et troublé que son cadet puisse le déchiffrer aussi facilement.  
-Mais toi Yannick t'as une émission à préparer je te rappelle, alors hop! Au boulot le stagiaire! Renchérit Martin, provocateur. « Je viendrais te chercher pour manger. »

-Oui boss, sourit Yann en s'installant de nouveau derrière son ordinateur tandis que Martin rejoignait ses collègues dans l'open-space.  
Aux alentours de 13h, le reporter toqua de nouveau à la porte et Nathanaël courut dans le bureau pour s’agripper au cou du poivre et sel. « Manger papa ! » cria le bambin avec joie. « Ok, ok, j'arrive. » rit-il en attrapant la main que lui tendait déjà le garçonnet pour le traîner à sa suite.  
  
Alors que le générique de fin résonnait sur le plateau, Yann rejoignit Nathanaël. « Tu veux passer à la télé ? » lui demanda-t-il en désignant l'écran. Interprétant le grand sourire de l'enfant comme une approbation, il s'adressa à Martha à travers son oreillette. « Ferme pas tout tout de suite, laisse-moi juste 5 minutes. ». La réponse de son amie ne se fit pas attendre « Pas de problème Yann, je préviens les cameramans, prends-le temps qu'il te faut ! ».  
Dès que le public fut entièrement sortie, l'animateur entraîna le garçonnet à sa suite et le fit s'asseoir à sa place pour lui permettre de se voir sur tout les écrans qui les entouraient. « Tu veux voir quelques chose d'autre de génial ? » proposa-t-il avant de se diriger vers le fond vert. « Martha, tu peux nous mettre des choses rigolotes ? ». A peine la demande formulée que Yann pu admirer le sourire émerveillé du bambin qui semblait désormais se trouver au milieu d'une horde de lions puis l'entendit rire aux éclats quand il évita de peu les flammes qui s'échappèrent de la gueule d'un dragon géant.  
Durant plusieurs minutes, plus rien d'autre n'importait au présentateur que les yeux émeraudes brillant d'excitation de l'enfant ou sa voix fluette qui répétait inlassablement « Encore papa ! Encore ! » mais il fut brutalement rappelé à la réalité par la vision de Valentine, Hugo et Etienne groupés autour de Martin qui tirait de nouveau la valise qu'il avait aperçue le matin-même. « Viens Nat', il faut dire au-revoir à tata Val' et les autres. ».  
Alors que l'enfant se précipita vers eux, Yann entendit la voix douce de la régisseuse dans son oreillette « Toute la séquence à été filmée. Tu veux que je te l’envoie ? » demanda-t-elle, presque hésitante.  
« Oui, s'il-te-plaît. » articula-t-il gravement en se rendant dans sa loge pour se débarrasser de son costume.  
  
Quand il rejoignit son équipe au moment de se rendre à l'aéroport, il ne put ignorer les larmes qui échappèrent à Valentine malgré la tentative de la jeune femme de les dissimuler sous un éclat de rire. Se sachant incapable de la réconforter, il se contenta de signaler à Martin par un simple hochement de tête qu'il était l'heure d'y aller. Le jeune homme prit la valise d'une main et celle du bambin de l'autre tandis que Yann s'empara de la seconde, ses pensées traîtresses lui signalant que les voir ainsi aurait presque pu faire croire à une famille partant en vacances.  
Dans le taxi qui les mena à l'aéroport, les deux hommes tâchèrent d'alléger l'atmosphère en faisant sourire Nathanaël dont les yeux reflétaient l'incertitude quant à ce qui allait lui arriver.  
Ils arrivèrent bien trop vite à leur goût et Martin récupéra de nouveau la valise tandis que Yann pris le garçonnet dans ses bras. Tout trois se dirigèrent vers le terminal qui leur avait été indiqué par la préfecture pour y repérer un homme un costume d'une cinquantaine d'années. Celui-ci s'approcha d'eux.  
-Messieurs. J'imagine qu'il s'agit-là du môme que je dois accompagner ?  
Devant le silence renfrogné du reporter, le poivre et sel pris la parole.  
-Oui. Il s'appelle Nathanaël, précisa-t-il, comme pour lui reprocher ce qu'il trouvait être un terme péjoratif.  
-D'accord. C'est sa valise ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le bagage tiré par Martin qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un seul mot.  
-Oui.  
-Je vais vous la prendre alors, et on va y aller.  
Le jeune homme sortit de sa torpeur en entendant prononcer cette phrase et agrippa la manche de son interlocuteur.  
-Au dessus de la valise, il y a le doudou de Nathanaël. Prenez-le avec vous dans l'avion, il aura peur et en aura besoin. Mais assurez-vous qu'il ne le perde pas. Ne laissez personne le toucher ou crier près de lui, il ne supporte pas ça. Si jamais il a faim, je lui ai mis des chocolats qu'il apprécie particulièrement dans la petite poche.

Ses instructions données, Martin se mura de nouveau dans le silence, se contentant de regarder l'homme d'un œil mauvais avant de laisser subitement apparaître sa vulnérabilité.  
« Et s'il vous plaît » la voix du journaliste se brisa sur ces dernières paroles « prenez soin de lui... ».  
Il se tourna vers Yann qui portait toujours le garçonnet pour l'inviter à le poser par-terre et s'agenouilla à ses côtés « Au revoir Nathanaël. Tu vas me manquer mon grand. Sois sage. » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'il le serrait contre sa poitrine. « Je t'aime... » souffla-t-il enfin en sentant une larme rouler sur sa joue avant de s'écarter rapidement pour empêcher l'enfant de voir son désespoir.  
Yann se baissa à son tour et lui fit ses adieux. « Tu fais attention à toi d'accord ? Tu es un garçon très courageux Nat'. Tu vas tellement me manquer... » dit-il d'une voix peu assurée en passant sa main dans la chevelure déjà désordonnée de l'enfant qui le fixait de son regard pénétrant, les yeux emplis de larmes.  
-Pas au revoir, renifla Nathanaël à travers les pleurs qui lui échappèrent.  
-Si mon cœur, tu vas retrouver ta vraie famille. Je ne t'oublierai jamais, conclut Yann en le serrant une dernière fois contre lui avant de lui chatouiller les côtes pour lui arracher un dernier sourire.  
« Allez-y maintenant » enjoint-il à la personne qui allait lui enlever le garçonnet en se relevant pour se tenir aux côtés de son employé.  
Sans un mot, l'homme pris la main de l'enfant qui essaya de résister et l’entraîna à sa suite malgré les cris de celui-ci. Quand ils passèrent les portiques qui les séparèrent définitivement des deux journalistes, le bambin se mit à crier, ses yeux époustouflants fixant les deux hommes avec un mélange de peur inconditionnelle, d'un sentiment de trahison et d'une détresse qui finit de briser le cœur de ceux qui s'étaient attaché à lui.  
  
Sans laisser à Yann le temps de réfléchir, Martin s'empara de la manche de sa veste et le tira à sa suite, l'empêchant de se retourner alors même qu'un cri horrifiant résonna derrière eux dans tout l'aéroport « NON ! PAPA ! NON ! » et brisant leurs coeurs. Sur leur passage, les deux hommes ne remarquèrent pas les regards d'incompréhensions des autres voyageurs, trop occupé à lutter avec eux-même pour ne pas craquer dans ce lieu si public.  
Sans un mot, ils rejoignirent un taxi auquel le reporter donna l'adresse de l'appartement de Yann et c'est dans un silence assourdissant qu'ils quittèrent l'aéroport, des larmes coulant malgré eux sur leur joues, la respiration saccadée et une douleur abominable dans la poitrine.  
Arrivé à l'appartement du plus vieux, Martin sembla réaliser l'adresse qu'il avait donnée et pénétra dans le salon comme un automate. « Je vais rassembler mes affaires et te rendre ton appartement. » dit-il d'une voix morne et affaiblit. « Oui... » se contenta de souffler Yann, ne se faisant pas confiance sur sa capacité à dire quoi que ce soit de plus, mais en voyant que le jeune homme n'esquissait pas le moindre geste, il articula « Tu peux rester. Juste cette nuit. S'il-te-plaît... ». Son employé ne dit rien, il se dirigea simplement vers ce qui avait servi de chambre à l'enfant et se jeta sur le lit encore défait. Yann le rejoignit aussitôt, et c'est ensemble que les deux hommes laissèrent enfin libre cours à leurs chagrins, partageant une souffrance commune que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait la force de dissimuler.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je ne suis pas sûre de poster mercredi prochain car je ne pense pas avoir le temps d'écrire ce week-end... Au pire, on se retrouve (je l'espère!) dans 14 jours ;)  
> A bientôt,  
> Alyena


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)  
> Comme promis, me revoilà avec le 7ème chapitre.  
> Désolée pour les deux semaines d'attente et j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas !  
> Merci encore de prendre le temps de me lire et davantage encore de me laisser des commentaires qui me font toujours très plaisir!  
> Alyena  
> Ps: And... Thanks again Sub pour tes reviews détaillées qui m'aident beaucoup et Hadrien pour la bêta, t'es le meilleur ;)

Yann fut réveillé le lendemain par la vibration de son téléphone portable dans sa poche et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre où il se trouvait avant de voir Martin toujours assoupi à ses côtés, le visage marqué par les traînées salées laissées par les larmes qu'ils avaient versées avant de finir par céder au sommeil. Ne voulant pas le déranger, le présentateur se contenta de quitter la pièce, une douleur sourde dans la poitrine et finit par regarder l'écran de son téléphone sur lequel se trouvaient plusieurs messages et appels manqués de Laurent qui lui annonçaient une réunion urgente de dernière minute à laquelle il devait assister.  
Se rendant compte que cette dernière débutait moins d'une heure plus tard, le poivre et sel se changea et n'essaya même pas de prendre un petit-déjeuner, se sachant incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, les pleurs entravant toujours sa gorge. Il laissa un mot à Martin pour le prévenir qu'il allait au bureau et parti en direction des bureaux de Bangumi qu'il trouva quasiment déserts, chose normale un samedi matin.  
Lorsque la réunion fut terminée, Laurent le pris à part.  
-Yann ? Ça va ? T'avais l'air ailleurs.

-Quoi ? Non, non, ça va. Je suis juste un peu fatigué essaya-t-il de mentir bien qu'il voyait à l'air suspicieux de son collaborateur que celui-ci ne le croyait pas.  
-Je t'enverrai un résumé. Rentre te reposer Yann, on a besoin de toi en forme lundi.  
-Merci Laurent, souffla le présentateur qui avait assisté à la réunion sans en comprendre le moindre mot, ses pensées uniquement tournées vers le bambin qui devait toujours survoler le continent à l'heure même. « Bon week-end. » ajouta-t-il avant de tourner le dos à son collègue pour rentrer à son appartement.  
  
A peine eut-il franchit la porte qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet, le canapé lit avait été replié, les quelques affaires posées le meuble avaient disparues et les chaussures de son reporter n'étaient également plus visibles. Yann fut pris d'une vague de panique en se rapprochant de la table sur laquelle trônait une feuille. Il ne voulait pas la lire, bien trop conscient de ce qu'elle contenait et s'est avec réticence qu'il s'en empara.  
_Merci pour tout Yann. J'ai rassemblé mes affaires, je pense n'avoir rien oublié. Hugo m'a appelé, je vais passer le week-end avec lui. Je te rendrai tes clés au bureau._  
Merci.  
Martin  
  
Le présentateur eut une nouvelle fois l'impression que son monde s'effondrait. Du jour au lendemain il se retrouvait seul dans son appartement trop grand, ayant perdu en moins de 24h les deux personnes autour desquelles sa vie avait tournée pendant près d'un mois et demi.  
Yann aurait voulu pleurer, crier, être en colère contre la terre entière mais il eut subitement le sentiment de ne plus rien ressentir. Comme un zombie, il se dirigea vers son canapé sur lequel il s'installa, son ordinateur sur les genoux et se plongea dans la lecture des nombreux dossiers dont il avait accumulé le retard ces dernières semaines, prépara les interviews des invités déjà confirmés de la semaine suivante , géra les affectations de ses employés pour la semaine et, lorsqu'il décida de finalement prendre une pause, ce fut pour s'apercevoir que la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Toujours aussi machinalement, le poivre et sel alla se coucher et entreprit de commencer le livre qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité.

La journée du dimanche se déroula de la même façon, Yann préférant se dévouer corps et âme à son travail que de laisser ses pensées vagabonder toujours et encore vers un même visage enfantin aux yeux émeraudes.  
  
Quand le présentateur arriva dans les locaux de Bangumi le lundi matin, il fut surpris d'y voir Martin qui était déjà en grande conversation téléphonique. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, le reporter se contenta d'un mince sourire et Yann alla s'enfermer dans son bureau pour y être dérangé quelques heures plus tard par le jeune homme.  
-Yann ? Je peux te déranger une minute ?  
-Bien sûr, que se passe-t-il ?

-Je pense que ce serait bien que j'aille en Egypte pour parler de la situation là-bas. On en avait parlé et j'ai réussi à contacter des gens là-bas. J'ai déjà vu avec Paul, il est d'accord pour venir avec moi. Il me manque plus que ton accord.  
-Il n'y a aucun soucis pour moi, faudra que tu vois avec Laurent pour les modalités. Tu voudrais partir quand ?  
-Bin...Martin sembla hésiter, comme s'il avait peur de blesser Yann mais continua tout de même. « Si on veut avoir le temps d'enregistrer quelques reportages et de faire les duplex, le plus tôt serait le mieux. Idéalement, demain puisque les responsables de l'organisme que je voulais rencontrer sont disponibles pour nous demain soir. Ça nous permettrait de rester sur place jusque vendredi ou samedi, de rentrer pour préparer un autre déplacement et de repartir la semaine suivante. »  
-Martin.. souffla Yann, s'apprêtant à lui expliquer que ça risquait de faire trop mais s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit la souffrance dans les yeux noisettes du jeune homme. «Ça me paraît super. Tu peux dire à Laurent que tu as déjà mon accord. »  
Le reporter le regarda avec reconnaissance, comme soulagé de pouvoir quitter le pays et Yann ne comprit que trop bien qu'il s'agissait là du seul moyen trouvé par Martin pour ne pas craquer. Tout comme lui, le jeune homme avait décidé de se dédier à son travail, de s'épuiser au point de s'endormir sans avoir le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit.  
  
Le poivre et sel ne quitta son bureau qu'au moment des répétitions et enfila de nouveau son masque de présentateur, prompt à rire à la moindre blague malgré les regards inquiets et compatissants de Hugo, Etienne et Valentine qui ne voyaient que trop bien sa souffrance et redoublèrent d'efforts pour lui arracher ne serait-ce qu'un seul sourire honnête.

  
Toute la semaine se déroula ainsi, Yann arrivant à son bureau en premier, souvent bien avant 7h et retournant même dans les locaux de Bangumi après les enregistrements, préférant la solitude de son espace de travail que celle étouffante de son appartement qui ne cessait de lui rappeler ce qui n'était plus. Chaque kaplas retrouvé son sous canapé le laissait le souffle court et les jambes tremblantes, chaque compote de pomme pour enfant qu'il voyait en ouvrant son frigo lui rappelait la vitesse avec laquelle Nathanaël lui avait été arraché et suffisait à lui donner l'impression que son cœur se brisait une nouvelle fois dans sa poitrine. Pire encore, à chaque fois que Yann posait les yeux sur un espace de son appartement, il revoyait, imprimé derrière ses paupières, le bambin s'y trouvant assis, allongé, y courant ou s'y étant assoupi et le poivre et sel devait toujours se faire violence pour empêcher les larmes d'échapper à la barrière de ses paupières.  
  
Le vendredi, Laurent vint le voir dans son bureau à l'heure du déjeuner pour lui parler et trouva une fois encore Yann penché sur une pile de journaux.  
-Yann ? C'est l'heure de la pause repas..Tu viens manger un bout avec moi ?  
-Oh, déjà ? Demanda-t-il en réajustant ses lunettes qui avaient glissées sur son nez. « Je m'étais pas rendu compte de l'heure. Non merci, c'est gentil mais j'ai pas faim, tu peux y aller sans moi.  
-Je vais être honnête, c'était juste un moyen de te faire quitter ton bureau.  
-Pourquoi donc ? J'ai pas encore fini de préparer pour ce soir...  
-Arrête Yann. D'un point de vue purement journalistique, t'as sûrement fait tes meilleurs émissions cette semaine. Chacune de tes questions est travaillée à la perfection et tes analyses pertinentes.

-Euh... merci ? Demanda le poivre et sel, mal à l'aise.  
-Mais tu es également présentateur Yann, continua Laurent en s'approchant de lui. Tu es toujours aussi professionnel devant les caméras, je peux pas te reprocher ça, c'est juste que ton visage blême et tes yeux cernés te trahissent. Tous nos employés savent que tu ne vas pas bien, et le public commence à s'en douter aussi. Mon dieu, je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, poursuivit le producteur dans un petit rire ironique, mais tu es TROP professionnel. Tout le monde est habitué à tes pitreries et à tes fous rires maintenant, et depuis lundi tu n'as pas dit de conneries une seule fois. Pire, Martin et toi vous comportez de façon sérieuse en duplex, c'est pas normal...  
-Je sais pas trop quoi te dire Laurent. Je vais essayer de faire mieux.  
-Je ne veux pas que tu fasses semblant, je veux que tu sois toi-même devant les caméras, pas que tu forces tes blagues. Parle moi, lui demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.  
-Il n'y a rien à dire Laurent, tu ne peux rien faire... murmura Yann d'une voix brisée. « Si c'était tout, je vais faire des efforts, mais j'ai pas encore fini de préparer mon prompteur donc si ça te dérange pas, je vais m'y remettre... » reprit-il, les yeux vides de toute émotions.  
-Je suis là pour toi tu sais. Je ne suis pas que ton collaborateur, je suis ton ami...  
-Merci Laurent, c'est gentil.  
Comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus, le producteur se dirigea vers la porte avant de se retourner une dernière fois. « Et Yann... ce soir, Nora sera en plateau. »  
-Mais on est vendredi, non ?  
-Oui justement. J'ai décalé sa présence de mercredi pour te faire gagner du temps, mais il faut bien qu'elle fasse sa chronique.  
  
Une fois son ami partit, Yann se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant fortement. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que la jeune femme n'était pas intervenue deux jours plus tôt et en ressentit une vague de culpabilité. « Laurent avait raison », pensa-t-il, « je suis là sans vraiment être là... ».  
Quand vint l'heure des répétitions, le poivre et sel se débrouilla pour ne pas avoir à assister à celle de l'humoriste, prétextant un soucis à régler en régie et fut reconnaissant à ses employés de leurs sourires d'acceptation, conscient de ne pas les avoir dupé. Il se dirigea vers les loges où Martha l'attendait, une clé USB dans la main. «Tiens, tu m'as dit que tu en voulais une copie... » dit-elle en la lui tendant, un sourire doux accroché aux lèvres.  
Le poivre et sel regarda la clé d'un air interrogateur et Martha précisa « Elle contient les images de Nathanaël en plateau... ». En entendant ce nom, la carapace du journaliste se brisa et il se laissa tomber sur le canapé qui occupait un coin de sa loge, où la jeune femme vint s'asseoir à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
« Il me manque tellement » sanglota Yann, incapable de prétexter le contraire devant son amie de longue date qui lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert.  
-Je sais Yann, je sais. Mais dis-toi qu'il est heureux. Au moins, il est bien arrivé et à retrouvé sa tante.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

-Tu n'as lu ? Le journaliste qui avait partagé sa photo à annoncé avoir été contacté par la famille de Nathanaël. Il dit qu'un plus long article sur lui est à paraître.  
-C'est pas vrai ! Ragea Yann, énervé à l'idée que le bambin soit surexposé médiatiquement après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. « Comment ils peuvent faire ça ? Ils ont bien dû voir qu'il était terrifié des étrangers et de l'agitation, ils peuvent pas lui imposer ça ! » Après un silence, il reprit de nouveau, d'une voix tremblante d'émotion « Ou alors il n'est pas comme ça avec eux... Peut-être qu'avec sa véritable famille, il va bien. On était pas bon pour lui... »  
-Doucement Yann, le berça Martha en passant sa main dans sa chevelure désordonnée, comme elle l'aurait fait d'un enfant désemparé. «Ne dis pas de bêtises. Martin et toi vous êtes comporté comme des parents parfaits. Tu n'as qu'à regarder la vidéo que je t'ai donné, il est tellement heureux avec toi. C'est normal qu'il te manque. » Après un nouveau silence durant lequel Yann calma les tremblements qui s'étaient emparés de lui, la jeune femme reprit. « Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Il s'est passé quoi entre Martin et toi exactement ? »  
-Rien, souffla Yann en la regardant. Enfin si, on s'est rapproché, mais seulement autour de Nat'. Depuis qu'il est parti, tout est … différent ? On ne s'est pas disputé mais on ne se parle plus comme avant...  
-Essaye de lui parler. Je vois bien que ça te rend triste.  
-Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire... A chaque fois que je le vois, j'imagine Nat' à ses côtés, et je pense que c'est pareil pour lui. Je ne veux pas raviver sa douleur, il mérite d'être heureux.  
-Je pense que tu te trompes. Oui, tu lui ferras penser à Nathanaël, mais tu es aussi le seul qui peut comprendre ce qu'il ressent. Hugo a passé le week-end avec lui et Paul toute la semaine, et ils essayent tous les deux de lui remonter le moral mais ils ne savent pas quoi dire. Surtout qu'il est aussi têtu que toi et se contente de dire que tout va bien !  
-Comment tu sais qu'Hugo et Paul ont fait ça ?  
-Parce qu'Hugo m'en a parlé. En réalité, il voulait te demander d'aider Martin mais il a très bien vu que tu n'es pas dans un meilleur état que lui, alors il n'a pas osé te déranger. Martin et toi, vous avez toujours été proches. Personne ne comprend vraiment le lien que vous avez tous les deux, vous vous comprenez d'un seul regard, vous partagez des blagues qui ne font rire que vous, en duplex c'est toujours à celui qui fera le plus rire l'autre alors ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas quoi lui dire ou tu as peur qu'il est mal en ta présence. Vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre, de quelqu'un avec qui partager ce que vous ressentez. Surtout que si Nathanaël te manque, essaye d'imaginer ce que ça doit être pour Martin, il était déjà attaché à lui avant même de le ramener en France, sans ça il ne l'aurait jamais fait.  
Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on a une émission à enregistrer.  
A contre cœur, Yann se releva et tout deux se dirigèrent vers le plateau où Martha le pris une dernière fois dans ses bras. « Courage, ça va aller Yann » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille en l'étreignant avant de le pousser vers le centre du plateau.  
  
Durant toute la durée de l'émission, Yann ressassa les paroles de son amie. Elle avait raison, il fallait qu'il ait une discussion avec Martin. Alors que Nora entra en plateau, le poivre et sel prit une profonde respiration pour introduire la première question. La douleur qu'il ressentit en voyant apparaître le 1er visage d'enfant surpassa tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de superposer le visage de Nathanaël sur ceux des autres bambins, imaginant ses yeux émeraudes brillants de curiosité, un sourcil relevé comme c'était le cas lorsqu'il apprenait quelque chose de nouveau. Pour la première fois, au lieu de trouver les questions des enfants débiles et d'être heureux de ne pas avoir à y répondre, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir expliquer toutes ces choses à Nathanaël et voir son regard s'éclairer, heureux de comprendre des choses nouvelles.  
Etienne se rendit compte de son trouble et vint donc à sa rescousse en annonçant lui-mêmes les noms des enfants avec un large sourire tout en se moquant avec gentillesse de la fatigue de Yann pour expliquer sa décision de lui voler son boulot, déclenchant les rires du public qui n'y vit que du feu.  
  


Le week-end passa à une vitesse folle, Yann ayant plusieurs rendez-vous avec les responsables du groupe TF1 qui ne lui laissèrent que peu de temps pour se reposer. Quand il se posa enfin le dimanche soir, il récupéra son ordinateur et la clé USB que lui avait donné Martha. Il hésita longuement avant de finir par ouvrir le fichier qu'elle contenait, et son premier vrai sourire de la semaine apparu sur ses lèvres en voyant le bambin. A travers les pleurs qui lui avait échappé, il ne put retenir un éclat de rire en entendant celui cristallin du bambin face au dragon imaginaire et se sentit rassuré sur un point : son amie avait raison, l'enfant avait été heureux avec eux, c'était l'essentiel.Yann alla se coucher le cœur plus léger ce soir-là, malgré l'immense tristesse qu'il ressentait encore.  
  
Le jeudi suivant, Yann croisa Martin en revenant de sa pause cigarette et décida donc de rester plus longtemps sur le toit.  
-Alors, ça avance ta préparation pour la Hongrie?

-Pas assez vite à mon goût, le responsable que nous voulions rencontrer n'est pas disponible la semaine prochaine donc on risque de devoir décaler le départ.

-C'est si grave que ça ? Le questionna Yann. C'est bien de prendre le temps de se poser de temps en temps tu sais. D'ailleurs ne viens pas en plateau ce soir, rentre te reposer, tu m'as l'air exténué...  
-Ok, comme tu veux, se contenta de répondre le jeune alors que le téléphone de son patron se mit à sonner.

-Je dois prendre l'appel, on se voit demain du coup !  
Sans laisser le temps à son reporter de répondre, Yann décrocha et rentra dans son bureau en se maudissant de ne pas avoir discuté du plus important avec lui. Le poivre et sel avait voulu lancer le sujet du bambin mais n'avait pas pu si résoudre en voyant la fatigue de Martin et avait préféré battre en retraite. Quand il raccrocha moins d'une minute plus tard, il hésita à retourner voir le jeune homme avant de changer d'avis. Celui-ci était trop fatigué, il avait besoin de repos.  
Yann avait remarqué que son journaliste passait tout son temps libre au bureau depuis son retour d'Egypte, arrivant souvent juste après lui et insistant pour assister à chaque enregistrement, quitte à ne faire que patienter en coulisses, et cela l'inquiétait. Lui-même se sentait épuisé, mais cela avait pratiquement toujours été le cas et était moins dérangeant dans la mesure où il n'allait pas sur le terrain.

  
Lorsqu'il partit en répétition, il salua de nouveau Martin en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et fut donc extrêmement surpris de voir le jeune homme toujours attablé à son bureau dans les locaux désertés quand il y retourna après l'émission.  
-Martin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es épuisé, tu devais rentrer chez toi te reposer !  
-Pas de ta part, Yann, se contenta de souffler le jeune homme en relevant la tête de son ordinateur.  
-Comment ça ?

-Tu es au moins aussi fatigué que moi, et pourtant tu es là. Tu arrives avant tout le monde et tu repasses même au bureau après l'enregistrement. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je fais ça.

Yann s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés avant de répondre.  
-Mais ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Tu voyages, tu as besoin de dormir !  
-Toi aussi tu dois dormir Yann. Et pourtant tu ne le fais pas. Tu me reproches de ne pas rentrer chez moi alors que t'es pas mieux.  
-Pourquoi Martin ? Dis-le moi, insista l'aîné pour forcer le jeune homme à admettre ce qu'il ressentait.

-Parce que je préfère mille fois être au milieu du tumulte des cameramen que de rester seul, mais que tu m'as demandé de ne pas venir au studio ce soir. Le journaliste s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre d'une voix étouffée par des pleurs mal contenus «Parce que chaque nuit c'est les mêmes cauchemars qui se répètent encore et encore et qu'il n'y a qu'en me surmenant que j'arrive à penser à autre chose. Parce que je ne veux pas rentrer dans mon appartement pour le trouver vide. » hoqueta le jeune homme.  
  
Yann se leva et lui tendit la main « Rentre avec moi. » dit-il simplement avant d’entraîner Martin à sa suite.  
Quant ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement du présentateur, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé et le poivre et sel commanda à manger avant de prendre la parole. « Il me manque tellement... Chaque jour je me dis que ça ira mieux le lendemain, que ce n'est que passager, mais ça fait déjà deux semaines et il me manque toujours autant. »  
Comme si cette déclaration avait brisé le tabou que les deux hommes avaient installé malgré eux autour du sujet, Martin le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit « Moi aussi Yann. Tu crois vraiment que c'est fini, que juste comme ça, on lui a fait nos adieux ? C'est injuste... »  
-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire..Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait en être autrement, mais en même temps je me convainc moi-même qu'on le reverra.  
-Tu penses qu'il est heureux avec eux ?  
-J'espère. Mais je peux te dire une chose, il l'était avec nous. On lui a offert ça, et c'est peut-être pas grand-chose, mais c'est déjà tellement plus que ce qu'il aurait eut si tu l'avais laissé dans ce camp. Tu l'as sauvé Martin, physiquement, mais aussi mentalement.  
-ON l'a sauvé, le corrigea le reporter avant qu'un nouveau silence ne s'étire entre eux.  
Finalement, Yann posa la question qu'il avait voulu poser dès la confession de son journaliste.  
-Tu m'as dit que tes cauchemars étaient revenus... C'est comme avant n'est-ce pas ?  
-Si seulement, soupira Martin. « Je préférerai que ce soit comme avant, car ça faisait mal, mais ce n'est rien par rapport à maintenant. Je pense que je devrai plutôt dire que c'est mes rêves qui me gardent éveillé la nuit. Depuis qu'il est parti, je rêve qu'il est toujours avec nous, qu'il dort dans la chambre de tes neveux. Parfois, le rêve semble si réel que je me réveille en croyant entendre des pleurs et l'espace de quelques secondes je suis persuadé que si je me rend dans le salon, je verrai Nathanaël endormi dans tes bras pendant que tu lui fredonnes une berceuse, comme tu l'as fait la fois où il a fait ses cauchemars. Et quelques secondes plus tard, je me rends compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il est parti, et j'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache le cœur une nouvelle fois. C'est comme si, chaque matin, je revivais le moment où il a crié dans l'aéroport alors que nous lui tournions le dos. »  
-Tu m'as entendu lui chanter une berceuse ? Questionna Yann, incapable de dire autre chose, la gorge noué par la résonance qu'avaient les propos de Martin avec ses propres pensées. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »  
-Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu sois gêné. Tu n'as même pas osé me regarder dans les yeux quand je t'ai demandé comment tu avais fait pour le calmer, expliqua le reporter avec un mince sourire.  
« Quand j'avais des cauchemars sur l'horreur dont j'avais été témoin, c'était beaucoup moins... personnel ? Je ne sais pas comment expliquer. Disons que j'avais peur de dormir car je ne voulais pas vivre ça, mais maintenant j'ai peur de dormir car j'ai peur de me réveiller. J'étais tellement heureux Yann, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout perdu du jour au lendemain. Pendant près de deux mois, j'avais enfin tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu avoir, je vivais un rêve éveillé... » finit-il en baissant les yeux, incapable d'affronter la tendresse dans les yeux de son patron.  
-''Tout ce que tu avais toujours voulu avoir ?'' répéta Yann, incrédule.  
Le jeune homme ne dit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête avant d'ancrer de nouveaux son regard dans les yeux azurs de son aîné. « Oui Yann, tout. » admit-il.

  
Sans réfléchir, le poivre et sel effleura les lèvres de son journaliste d'un mouvement timide, léger comme une caresse, presque comme s'il avait peur d'être rejeté mais Martin lui rendit aussitôt son baiser, s'accrochant au col de son tee-shirt comme à une bouée de sauvetage.  
Yann finit par s'éloigner légèrement, posant son front contre celui de Martin. « Je ne pourrai jamais t'offrir une famille Martin... » chuchota-t-il avec tristesse. « Cela m'est égal. Je ne veux pas une famille, je veux notre famille. »  
-Mais tu ne pourras jamais être père.  
-C'est faux Yann. On a été pères tous les deux. Le jour où Nathanaël t'a appelé Papa, après l'émission, j'ai compris que je ne voudrais jamais autre chose que ça. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne te voyais plus comme un simple ami, mais entendre cette phrase, ça m'a fait réaliser que tu étais devenu bien plus que ça à mes yeux et que personne ne pourrait jamais t'égaler.  
Sans laisser à son aîné le temps d'objecter davantage, Martin l'embrassa de nouveau, dans un baiser mêlant tristesse et tendresse, et auquel s'ajouta vite le goût salé des larmes des deux hommes qui, l'un comme l'autre, pouvaient enfin exprimer totalement ce qu'ils avaient l'impression d'avoir perdu et ce qu'ils venaient de trouver.  
  
Chaque baiser déposé sur les lèvres de l'autre agissait comme une pommade qui aurait été appliquée sur leur cœur en lambeaux et une étincelle de joie se raviva dans leur yeux quand ils se regardèrent enfin, avant que le reporter ne dépose ses mains sur les hanches de son aîné, soulevant légèrement son t-shirt. Yann ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à ce contact, tressaillement autant dû à l'anticipation de ce qui allait suivre qu'au contraste de la froideur des paumes de son cadet sur sa peau brûlante et il s'empara de celles-ci pour les porter à ses lèvres et y déposer milles baisers. Martin se releva, entraînant son patron dans son mouvement et laissa sa bouche parcourir la ligne de sa mâchoire, s'arrêter à la commissure des ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à la peau fine de son cou en y laissant milles marques, encouragé par les soupirs de plaisir du plus âgé, la tête rejetée en arrière, une main posée sur sa hanche et la seconde au creux de ses reins, le tenant toujours plus fermement contre lui. Sans un mot, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la chambre du poivre et sel dans laquelle il avait déjà fait taire nombre des peurs de son reporter et qui allait maintenant leur permettre de panser leurs plaies, ne serait-ce que le temps d'une danse charnelle, tendre et sensuelle moment durant lequel rien d'autre n'existait au monde que la voix rauque de l'envoyé spécial et les yeux azurs du présentateur.

  
La flamme de leurs désirs assouvie, Martin déposa sa tête sur la poitrine de son aîné et fixa son regard dans le sien pour y lire une dévotion qui propagea une nouvelle vague de chaleur dans son cœur alors qu'il murmura, hésitant «Tu crois qu'on va finir par l'oublier?».  
Yann sentit la fragilité dans l'intonation de l'homme au creux de ses bras et passa sa main dans la chevelure brune d'un geste apaisant en lui répondant. « Non Martin, on ne l'oubliera pas. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on aura toujours aussi mal. » « Comment tu peux réussir à croire ça ? » le questionna le reporter dans un chuchotement alors qu'une nouvelle larme roulait sur sa poitrine. « Parce que je t'ai, toi. Tant tu me laisseras être à tes côtés, je sais que j'arriverai à aller mieux. Et ferrai tout pour que tu puisses sourire de nouveau Martin. » ajouta-t-il en essuyant de son pouce la joue du journaliste.  
Le reporter posa son oreille sur le cœur de son aîné et en écouta les battements réguliers pendant un long moment avant de murmurer « Si tu me promets de rester avec moi, je pense que j'en suis capable. Dis-moi que je n'ai pas tout perdu avec son départ».  
« Alors c'est promis. Tu ne me perdras jamais, sois-en sûr. » entendit-il avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, bercé par les caresses de Yann et rassuré par la certitude que désormais, il n'aurait plus à prétendre aller bien ou à affronter sa tristesse seul.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est fini pour cette semaine!  
> On se retrouve mercredi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre.  
> Bonne semaine :)  
> Alyena


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !  
> Comme d'habitude, merci de me lire, de commenter et de laisser des "kudos", c'est toujours aussi encourageant!  
> Encore une fois, mention spéciale à toi, Hadrien qui me corrige avec tant de patience et à toi, Sub qui me donne des reviews détaillées qui me rassurent et m'aident toujours beaucoup.
> 
> Once again, CECI N'EST QUE PURE FICTION, JE NE PRÉTENDS PAS CONNAITRE LES PROTAGONISTES.  
> Bonne lecture!

Alors que Yann était sorti de sa chambre fumer une cigarette, le besoin de nicotine l'étouffant, des cris le firent s'y rendre de nouveau. Il entra dans la pièce pour y voir Martin, les cheveux ébouriffés, le regard fou, les joues brillantes de larmes et son tee-shirt trempée de sueur, preuve des cauchemars qui avaient habités son sommeil au point de le réveiller. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la voix rocailleuse du jeune homme s'éleva dans la pièce avant de se briser totalement pour laisser place à un simple murmure « J'ai cru que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve... que j'avais même rêvé hier soir.... ».  
Pris de culpabilité, le présentateur se précipita vers le lit et attira son reporter contre lui.  
« Tu n'étais plus là quand je me suis réveillé... » articula le journaliste.  
-Chut...chut. Tout va bien Martin. Je suis juste allé fumer, je ne vais nulle part, assura Yann en lui caressant les cheveux. « Tu veux m'en parler ? » s'enquit-il en se rallongeant, sa tête surélevée par son bras et en tenant son amant fermement contre sa poitrine.  
Le reporter se contenta de calmer sa respiration erratique en écoutant le rythme du cœur de son aîné pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'enfin prendre la parole.  
-Encore une fois, Nathanaël était emmené, mais cette fois ce n'est pas à ce moment-là que je me suis réveillé. J'ai revécu la soirée d'hier, et dans mon sommeil, je me réveillais seul chez moi...  
-Je suis tellement désolé Martin, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter... Je t'ai promis que je ne te laisserai jamais, tu crois vraiment que je serai parti comme ça ?

-Arrête de t'excuser Yann, ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis totalement pathétique, rit Martin, amusé par le besoin constant de son patron de se sentir coupable de tous les malheurs du monde.  
-Dis pas de bêtises, tu es loin d'être pathétique.  
Le silence qui suivit ne fut brisé que par le grognement du ventre de son journaliste qui rougit adorablement.  
-Je crois que tu as faim, se moqua Yann. Viens, on va prendre le petit-déjeuner !

Peu décidé à laisser Yann se moquer de lui, Martin se redressa et regarda son patron droit dans les yeux en lui murmurant « C'est pas de ma faute si tu m'as embrassé avant qu'on ait eu le temps de manger ce que tu avais commandé hier soir, et qu'après on ait été trop occupés... ». A sa plus grande satisfaction, il vit les joues de son aîné s'enflammer et celui-ci détourna le regard. « Je suis pas en train de me plaindre » précisa-t-il dans un souffle avant de sceller leurs lèvres.  
  
Durant une semaine les deux hommes vécurent ainsi, se réconfortant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient par leur présence ou une main s'attardant sur l'épaule. Lorsque Yann dut annoncer les enfants posant des questions le mercredi suivant, Martin insista pour être sur le plateau avec lui, et c'est son sourire encourageant et son regard pleins de tendresse qui donna au poivre et sel la force de le faire. Tout deux ne savaient que trop bien ce à quoi pensait l'autre devant ces visages souriants, et dès que le générique de fin retentit, ils se hâtèrent de retourner dans les loges où ils n'avaient plus besoin de faire semblant d'aller bien. C'est ce même soir que Yann fit voir l'enregistrement donné par son amie à Martin, se noyant dans le sourire attendrie de son compagnon face aux images. « Merci Yann » lui dit-il quand la vidéo s'acheva. « Tu avais raison, il était heureux avec nous. C'est ce que j'avais besoin de voir. »  
Deux jours plus tard, Martin repartit en reportage au grand dam du présentateur qui se retrouva de nouveau à errer dans son appartement bien trop vide et laissa libre cours à sa tristesse en entrant dans la chambre d'enfant qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu la force de ranger. Durant les 6 jours d'absence du reporter, Yann reprit sa mauvaise habitude de passer tout son temps dans les locaux de Bangumi, noyant sa solitude dans les revues s'accumulant sur son bureau malgré les messages que Martin et lui s'envoyaient en permanence à la plus grande joie de Vincent.  
L'humoriste ne put s'empêcher de regarder son ami d'un sourire moqueur quand il vit son portable s'illuminer d'un message du journaliste pendant la répétition.  
-Dis-moi mon chéri, il est si compliqué que ça, le reportage de Martin ?

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Yann, surpris, en relevant la tête de ses fiches.  
-Je sais pas moi, c'est à toi de me le dire. Il passe son temps à t'envoyer des messages depuis de début de la répétition ! Il y a un problème avec le duplex ?

-Non, intervint Hugo. Yann n'a pas décroché de son téléphone depuis lundi, même pendant les réunions qu'on a le matin pour gérer les reportages, il est dessus, expliqua le jeune homme, hilare face à l'expression outrée de son patron.  
-Mais j'y crois pas, vous m'espionnez tous les deux ?!  
-Pas du tout mon petit Yannick, j'ai juste demandé à Hugo de me faire un rapport sur toi et tes interactions avec notre envoyé spécial préféré. Alors comme ça, tu lui envoies des messages sans arrêt ?  
-Laissez-le tranquille les gars, dit Etienne en s'installant à son tour pour répéter sa chronique, je suis sûr qu'ils doivent parler de son déplacement en Hongrie. On a bien vu que les reportages qu'on a déjà eu étaient assez tendus, c'est normal que Martin informe Yann de tout ce qu'il se passe !  
-Merci Etienne, soupira Yann en lançant un regard reconnaissant à son ami qui lui répondit d'un grand sourire.  
-Pfff, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas gratter une augmentation hein Etienne, l'accusa Vincent, déclenchant le rire de Hugo. Bon, et toi Hugo, je compte sur toi pour en savoir plus, c'est de ton meilleur ami dont il s'agit donc fais-le parler !  
-Promis ! Acquiesça celui-ci en regardant Yann d'un sourire narquois que le présentateur ne remarqua pas, trop occupé qu'il était à répondre à la dernière blague que Martin venait de lui envoyer.  
L'émission terminée, alors que le poivre et sel se trouvait une fois de plus dans son bureau à étudier les dernières déclarations de Macron, son téléphone se mit à sonner. La voix rauque de Martin contre son oreille réveilla des frissons qui se prolongèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il se redressa dans son fauteuil. « Salut Yann. »

-Salut Martin.  
-Je te dérange ?  
-Bien sûr que non, je suis content que tu m'appelles. Comment se passe ton reportage ?

-Ça va, j'imagine. J'ai du mal à comprendre comment des gens peuvent croire en une idéologie si violente mais à part ça, tout va bien.  
-Tu m'as fait vraiment peur dans le reportage qu'on a vu ce soir. Tu aurais du me dire qu'un feu s'était déclenché, lui reprocha Yann doucement, se souvenant de la terreur qui s'était emparée de lui en voyant les images.  
-A quoi bon ? Tu te serais inquiété alors que tout va bien. T'es au bureau j'imagine ?  
-Hum...oui, admit le présentateur avec réticence.

-Tu devrais rentrer dormir Yann, il est 1h passée et tu es épuisé.  
-Je suis pas...  
-Si, le coupa Martin. Je t'entendais dans l'oreillette ce soir, tu as eu du mal. Et puis j'ai regardé le replay...tu as des cernes énormes. Va te reposer, je suis prêt à parier qu'au moment même ou je te parle tu es en train de te frotter les yeux et de remonter les lunettes qui ont glissées sur ton nez pendant que tu travaillais.  
-Tu devrais dormir aussi dans ce cas-là, se contenta de rétorquer le présentateur en souriant, se rendant compte que le jeune homme le connaissait réellement par cœur.  
-Mmm, j'y arrive pas. Et puis Paul ronfle beaucoup trop fort !  
-J'avais oublié que vous partagiez une chambre, bougonna Yann, n'essayant même pas de dissimuler sa jalousie.  
-C'est pas de ma faute si l'hôtel était complet. Et puis ça m'arrange, je me sentais pas d'être seul de nouveau. Même si c'est vrai que ça m'empêche de t'appeler autant que je le voudrais, je dois attendre qu'il soit endormi...  
-Oh, d'ailleurs ! Vincent a mandaté Hugo pour en savoir plus sur notre relation. Je préférerai que tu ne lui en parles pas...

-Notre relation ? De quelle relation veux-tu parler ? Questionna le reporter, provocateur.

-Du fait que tu ais passé la semaine dernière chez moi Martin. Et qu'on n'ait pas fait que jouer au Monopoly, ajouta le présentateur en rougissant.

-''Pas fait que jouer au Monopoly ?'' Sérieusement Yannick ? T'as pas plus ringard ? S’esclaffa le reporter.  
-Je t'emmerde. Je suis sérieux Martin, à propos de ça, de nous...  
-Je rentre demain soir, je compte sur toi pour me montrer à quel point tu es sérieux susurra le jeune homme d'une voix suave.  
-Tu me fatigues... soupira Yann, les joues en feu et un sourire débile sur les lèvres. Il détestait ses réactions d'adolescent en émois face à son reporter qui en jouait beaucoup.  
-Et toi tu me manques. Rentre dormir Yann. A demain, souffla le reporter avant d'hésiter quelques secondes puis de raccrocher, laissant le poivre et sel le cœur battant trop vite après cet aveux.

 

Lorsque Yann arriva au bureau un peu plus tard que d'habitude le surlendemain, ayant attendu le retour de Martin tard dans la nuit, il sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas, les regards compatissants de ses employés et les yeux rougies de Valentine lui donnant un mauvais pressentiment. Alors qu'un silence pesant régnait dans l'espace de travail, le présentateur s'avança vers la jeune femme qui se moucha rapidement avant de le regarder, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, bien que déformé par une sorte de pitié que Yann ne supporta pas « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Valentine ? »  
La journaliste répondit simplement « C'est rien Yann, des allergies. » avant de lui tourner le dos face à sa moue dubitative. Presque avec crainte, Hugo s'approcha de lui et commença d'une voix incertaine. « Euh Yann ? Martha voudrait te voir... Elle t'attend en salle de réunion. » Le blond regarda son meilleur ami, comme terrorisé à l'idée de devoir poursuivre mais ajouta « Ça te concerne aussi Martin, tu devrais y aller. »  
  
Sans comprendre, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la salle située plus loin dans le couloir, sentant les regards lourds de sens de toutes les personnes présentes s'attarder sur leurs dos. Yann entra en premier, suivit de Martin, pour y trouver son amie qui le prit aussitôt dans ses bras avant de lui indiquer une des deux chaises située autour de la table. Le poivre et sel s'y installa, son reporter à ses côtés tandis que la régisseuse le regardait toujours avec une tristesse infinie et une crainte dans les yeux. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, ce fut d'une voix hésitante, mais toujours calme et posée. « Un nouvel article sur Nathanaël est paru cette nuit » dit-elle simplement.  
A cette annonce, Yann sentit son cadet se tendre à ses côtés et s'empara de sa main pour la serrer avec force.

-C'est génial non ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix peu sûr de lui en raison de la tension régnant dans la pièce. « Ça veut dire qu'il a dû s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie et qu'il s'est sociabilisé ! »  
Martha ancra ses yeux dans les siens et tourna son ordinateur vers lui « Tu devrais voir ça... » articula-t-elle avec douceur.  
Le poivre et sel regarda l'écran avec incompréhension '' _The green-eyed boy has been found. Following the previous picture we posted, his family contacted us and we got the chance to plonge in the sad story of this orphan who made the 1_ _st_ _page of newspaper all across the globe._ '' put-il lire en gros avant de faire défiler la première page de l'article posté sur internet.  
C'est quand il passa à la page suivante qu'il comprit la pitié qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de son amie. Une photo d'un enfant se matérialisa sous ses yeux et il entendit la respiration de Martin se bloquer, faisant écho à ses propres sentiments. Sur l'image, Nathanaël apparaissait dans un t-shirt qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, lui ayant lui-même acheté alors qu'il vivait avec eux mais qui paraissait désormais beaucoup trop grand pour la maigreur cadavérique du garçonnet. Yann n'était pas certain qu'il aurait pu reconnaître le garçon, si ce n'était pour ses yeux émeraudes incomparables, celui-ci ne ressemblant en rien à l'enfant rieur qu'il avait pu côtoyer. La photographie présenta un garçonnet recroquevillé contre ce qui semblait être une palissade en bois, le visage amaigri, des yeux cernés et un regard mort, bien loin de la lueur pétillante qui le rendait si intriguant.  
Alors que Yann tendit la main vers le clavier pour faire défiler la page suivante, la main de son amie s'emparant de son bras l'arrêta « Non Yann... » dit-elle d'une voix presque suppliante « tu en as assez vu... ».  
Ignorant cette remarque, le poivre et sel poursuivit son geste et sentit une douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit la seconde photographie. Nathanaël était toujours assis à même le sol, la tête baissée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine comme pour tenter de se protéger, les index lui bouchant les oreilles. Alors que le présentateur pensait que pire vision ne pouvait exister, il remarqua les ecchymoses violacées sur les bras bien trop minces du bambin.  
Comme un automate, Yann fit défiler les images toutes plus terribles les unes que les autres, sentant son cœur se briser encore plus à chaque photo, inconscient des caresses apaisantes de son amie dans ses cheveux, debout à ses côtés, accroché à la réalité seulement par la main de son journaliste dans la sienne, leur jointures blanches sous la pression qu'ils exerçaient tout deux. Quand la dernière image apparu enfin, un long silence résonna dans la pièce, les deux hommes cherchant fébrilement une explication rationnelle à ce qu'ils avaient vu. Submergé par une vague d'émotions bien trop crue pour lui, s'étendant de la rage à l'abattement et terrassé par une tristesse abyssale, seule la présence de son journaliste permit à Yann de garder la tête hors de l'eau alors qu'il se sentait étouffer.  
Sans prévenir, Martin se leva en envoyant valser la chaise sur laquelle il se trouvait assis d'un geste rageur et quitta la salle de réunion en courant, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Lorsque le présentateur réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer, il se lança à sa poursuite et arriva dans l'open-space pour entendre une porte claquer et Hugo tambouriner contre cette dernière. Plusieurs des employés s'étaient levés, comme prêt à agir, et indiquèrent d'un signe de la tête le couloir menant aux toilettes.  
-Putain mec, ouvre-moi ! Suppliait Hugo en tambourinant toujours quand Yann le rejoint.  
Un éclat de verre se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte qui resta close.  
-Ouvre Martin ! Répéta le blond, plus fort.  
-DEGAGE HUGO ! LAISSE MOI SEUL. VA-T-EN! Rugit Martin en frappant la porte d'un coup de pied d'une violence qui ne lui ressemblait pas, faisant sursauter le journaliste.  
Au moment où Hugo allait répondre, il sentit la main de son patron se poser sur son épaule avec force. « Retourne travailler. » lui souffla-t-il, et face à l'expression de ses yeux, le journaliste obtempéra et retourna dans l'open-space en jetant un dernier coup d’œil dans le couloir qui le séparait de son espace de travail.  
Le présentateur posa sa tête contre la porte en bois et prononça d'une voix chargée d'émotions « C'est moi. Ouvre-moi Martin. »  
Des sanglots se firent entendre et Yann put deviner que Martin s'était laissé glisser le long du mur qui les séparait avant qu'un mince filet de voix articule avec difficulté «Laisse-moi seul Yann, s'il-te-plaît... ».  
Le poivre et sel ne se laissa pas démonter et répondit avec douceur mais fermeté « Je t'ai promis que je resterai avec toi Martin. Qu'on affronterait ça ensemble. Ouvre-moi. ».  
Après un silence qui lui parut interminable, un clic résonna et l'animateur pénétra dans les toilettes pour y trouver son reporter agenouillé au milieu de morceaux de verres provenant du miroir brisé situé au-dessus de l'évier, sa main droite ensanglantée. Sans un mot, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et attira le jeune homme contre lui, le serrant contre sa poitrine avec force tandis que les joues baignées de larmes du reporter détrempaient sa chemise. Yann pouvait l'entendre bégayer entre deux sanglots, répétant inlassablement les mêmes choses « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait Yann ? Où l'a-t-on envoyé ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? ». Le poivre et sel aurait aimé pouvoir rassurer le jeune homme mais les mêmes questions taraudaient son esprit ainsi qu'un sentiment de culpabilité écrasant qui lui bloquait la poitrine et l'empêchait de respirer correctement.  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les sanglots de Martin s'étant calmés, le plus âgé s'éloigna légèrement pour constater qu'un flot de sang s'échappait toujours des jointures de son reporter. Yann s'empara de son t-shirt et en déchira une extrémité qu'il humidifia avant de nettoyer la peau en lambeau puis finit par faire un bandage artisanal du bout de tissu. « Viens Martin. » dit-il enfin à son amant, l'aidant à se relever et lui pris la main pour l'emmener à sa suite dans son bureau, ignorant les regards ébahis de ses employés sur leur passage.  
A peine l'assit-il sur son canapé qu'on toqua à la porte. « Yann ? Je peux entrer ? » demanda Hugo.  
-Oui, dit-il seulement, pris d'une lassitude extrême.  
Le journaliste ouvrit la porte, suivit par Etienne et Martha. Cette dernière se précipita vers lui pour le prendre de nouveau dans ses bras, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre tandis qu'Hugo se précipita vers son meilleur ami. Quand la jeune femme le relâcha enfin, Etienne s'approcha à son tour de son patron et lui posa une main sur l'épaule en signe de soutient avant de prendre la parole.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour l'émission de ce soir, on va gérer ça.  
-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Yann, perdu.  
Ce fut au tour du chroniqueur sportif d'avoir un moment d'hésitation mais il poursuivit tout de même.  
-Allez le chercher. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser là-bas. Et ça ne peut être que vous... vu l'état dans lequel il est, personne d'autre ne peut s'occuper de lui, termina-t-il en regardant son ami avec compassion alors qu'il prononçait la dernière partie de la phrase, conscient de la douleur que ses mots provoquaient.  
Martin, qui était toujours immobile malgré les efforts d'Hugo pour l'aider, fixa Yann avec espoir, comme s'il attendait son approbation.  
-Mais comment tu veux qu'on aille le chercher ? On ne sait même pas où il est, c'est grand le Bangladesh, articula-t-il d'une voix rendue faible par le désespoir.  
-Le nom du village est écrit dans l'article, intervint Hugo soudainement en dégainant son téléphone pour vérifier ce qu'il avançait. Après quelques secondes, il eut un sourire triomphant « Ghorua ! ».  
Yann ne savait pas quoi dire, il s'en voulait de s'être laissé terrasser par la douleur sans penser une seule fois à aller récupérer le bambin et sentait le regard plein d'attente de Martin peser sur lui.  
« On va récupérer Nat' » dit-il enfin en regardant son reporter, et rien que prononcer ces quatre mots lui donna l'impression de pouvoir respirer de nouveau.  
-Etienne et moi allons venir parler à Laurent avec toi, on va le rassurer sur la capacité de l'équipe à assurer l'émission. Hugo, Martin, pendant qu'on fait ça, cherchez deux billets d'avions pour l'aller et trois pour le retour, ainsi qu'une voiture et un lieu pour dormir, ordonna Martha, à l'aise dans son rôle de chef d'équipe de par son habitude de régisseuse.  
Entendre la certitude de son amie quand au retour de trois personnes mis du baume au cœur à Yann qui eu l'impression de pouvoir réfléchir clairement pour la première fois de la journée, le voile qui s'était étendu sur son cerveau en voyant la première photographie soudainement dissipé pour laisser place à une énergie nouvelle. Comme en écho à son sentiment, Martin se leva pour l'étreindre rapidement, conscient du regard de ses collègues sur lui, « merci Yann » souffla-t-il à son oreille et se séparant de son patron et il se dirigea vers l'open-space avec hâte, Hugo sur les talons.  
  
Quand Yann pénétra dans le bureau de son collaborateur, celui-ci parut surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas seul. Avant qu'aucun d'eux n'ait le temps de prendre la parole, Laurent s'adressa à son ami.  
-Ah Yann, ça tombe bien que tu sois passé. Faut qu'on discute de l'émission de ce soir. Tu reçois Nicolas Dupont-Aignan et..  
-C'est pas Yann qui va présenter ce soir, intervint Etienne avec diplomatie, voyant l'hésitation de Yann.  
-Comment ça, 'c'est pas Yann qui va présenter' ? Bien sûr que si, qui d'autre est-ce que ça pourrait être ?! S'étonna Laurent, ne comprenant pas ce que le jeune homme voulait dire.

-Non Laurent, expliqua Yann. Je vais prendre le premier avion pour le Bangladesh.  
-Mais ne t'en fais pas, Etienne, Hugo et Valentine sont déjà d'accord pour le remplacer ! Ajouta Martha avec douceur en voyant le froncement de sourcil du producteur.  
-Je dois parler avec Yann, vous pouvez nous laisser ? Demanda Laurent d'une voix basse, contenant mal la colère qu'il essayait de cacher.  
-Il vaut mieux qu'ils restent puisque tu vas devoir leur expliquer à tous les deux, affirma Yann, encouragé par la présence son amie.  
-Juste une minute, négocia le plus âgé.  
Yann se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour rassurer ses deux employés qui semblaient encore hésiter et referma la porte en leur soufflant « restez là, ça ne va pas être long. ».  
  
A peine la porte refermée, Laurent se tourna vers son collaborateur.  
-C'est quoi cette connerie Yann ?  
-Ce n'est pas une connerie. Tu as vu l'article qui est sorti ce matin. Je ne peux pas laisser Nathanaël là-bas.  
-Je comprends ça, mais je te demande seulement d'attendre demain pour partir. Après que Dupont-Aignan ait porté plainte au CSA, tu ne peux pas ne pas être présent quand il vient en plateau ! Soit il va considérer ça comme un manque de respect, soit il va s'en servir pour dire que tu avais trop peur d'avoir tort et dans les deux cas ça nous porte préjudice !  
-Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas Laurent. Un seul jour de plus pourrait faire la différence entre retrouver Nat' vivant et arriver pour rapatrier son cadavre, expliqua Yann d'une voix trahissant sa fragilité.  
-Et je lui dis quoi alors ? A lui, aux autres invités, au public et aux 150 employés de la boîte? Questionna de nouveau le producteur alors que Yann alla ouvrir la porte.  
-Je sais pas moi, tu n'as qu'à leur dire qu'il s'agit d'une urgence familiale.  
-Justement Yann, ce n'est pas ta famille, asséna Laurent méchamment avant de se sentir aussitôt coupable en voyant le regard noir que Martha lui adressa et la souffrance déformer les traits de son ami qui se retourna vers lui avec vivacité. « Excuse moi, je n'aurai pas dû te dire ça. »  
Ne lui laissant pas le temps de poursuivre, Yann s'approcha de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
-Non. Tu n'aurais pas dû. Ceci étant dit, tu as raison, ce n'est pas ma famille. En tout cas pas encore. Articula-t-il sèchement avant de se tourner vers le chroniqueur sportif. « Bon courage pour l'émission de ce soir Etienne, et merci. »  
-Aucun problème ! L'assura le journaliste avec son sourire habituel. « Envoie-moi un message si tu penses ne pas être rentré lundi, on gérera la semaine prochaine. »  
« Ça va bien se passer » souffla Martha en étreignant le poivre et sel avant que celui-ci ne quitte définitivement le bureau sans un regard pour son associé.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est fini pour cette semaine :)  
> Merci d'avoir lu, et à mercredi prochain!!  
> Alyena  
> Ps: Désolée Turttlem,tu m'avais demandé si tu avais "le droit de croire que sa tante va chercher à les contacter parce qu'il était plus heureux avec eux". Oui, tu avais le droit d'y croire, mais ce serait tellement trop facile et trop beau ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour :)  
> Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière, j'étais prise dans les partiels, le retour en France et la réalisation d'une fan-vid sur nos deux chatons que j'ai posté en revanche ;)  
> Ceci étant dit, voici enfin le 9ème chapitre qui sera probablement l'avant-dernier!  
> Bonne lecture!  
> Alyena  
> PS: As always, merci à mon super-bêta qui est d'une rapidité surhumaine en plus d'être adorable et à toi Sub' pour tes reviews quand j'hésite et pour ton aide quand je bloque (ou quand j'ai besoin de motivation pour me lancer dans le montage vidéo ;) )

  
Yann retourna dans l'open-space pour y trouver Martin et Hugo qui l'attendaient tous deux de pied ferme.  
Le brun paraissait soucieux du déroulement de son entrevue avec son collaborateur mais le poivre et sel se contenta d'un sourire rassurant dans sa direction avant de l'interroger immédiatement « Alors pour les vols, tu as trouvé quoi ? »

-On en a un qui part de Charles de Gaulle ce soir à 21h45.

-Parfait, prends deux places alors. Hugo, viens avec moi dans mon bureau, faut que je t'explique deux, trois trucs pour l'émission de ce soir.  
-Mais Yann ? L'interpella Martin alors que le présentateur se dirigeait déjà vers son espace de travail. « On fait comment pour les visas ? Pour ceux de tourisme c'est un délai de 7 jours....Alors que son patron allait répondre, le journaliste le devança « Et pour ceux journalistique c'est 4 mois de délais, on avait eu énormément de mal à en avoir pour partir déjà... »  
-Appelle ce numéro, répondit Yann en lui montrant son écran téléphone, dis-lui que tu appelles de ma part pour cette faveur qu'il me doit et que tu as besoin de deux visas pour ce soir. Devant l'hésitation de son compagnon, le plus âgé reprit la parole « Plus tard Martin, tu me poseras toutes tes questions plus tard, on a pas le temps si on veut avoir le temps de passer faire nos valises ».  
Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit avant qu'il ne tourne définitivement le dos au reporter, Hugo sur les talons.  
« Bon Hugo, ce soir Nicolas Dupont-Aignant est invité. Laurent est avec Martha et Etienne pour leur expliquer le plus gros de l'émission mais j'ai quelques recommandations. Laisse Paul et Valentine mener son interview, il a déjà fait appel au CSA contre nous, je veux être sûr que tout se passera bien et Paul est spécialiste politique. Valentine ne le laissera pas faire preuve d'entourloupes, tu la connais. Je préférerai que Azzedine et toi soyez de l'autre côté du bureau pour leur apporter un soutien si nécessaire, il ne t'aime déjà pas beaucoup, on va éviter de lui donner une raison supplémentaire d'être exécrable. S'il lance des attaques contre moi, laisse couler ça m'est égal.  
Je te laisse voir avec Martha pour le reste de l'organisation, tu as mes fiches d'interviews que j'ai commencé à rédiger hier ici » dit-il en lui tendant plusieurs feuilles. « Pour le reste je te fais confiance, vous êtes tout à fait capable de gérer ça. Tu as des questions ? »  
-Non, ça va être bon. Le jeune homme sembla hésiter à ajouter quelque chose et se décida enfin au moment où son patron allait ouvrir la porte de son bureau « Mais s'il-te-plaît Yann, prend soin de Martin. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant, il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'il semble se dévoiler alors fais attention à lui. »  
Le poivre et sel marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de se retourner vers son employé qui le regardait avec une souffrance particulière dans les yeux. Comprenant qu'Hugo se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à calmer Martin, il lui adressa un sourire réconfortant   
-Ne t'en fais, je sais à quel point tu tiens à lui.

-Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir en voyant la famille de Nathanaël... Le laisse pas faire de conneries. Tu es important pour lui Yann, il t'écoutera.  
Le poivre et sel se sentit rougir devant cet aveux, bien conscient de ce que sous-entendait le blond et se dépêcha de lui tourner le dos de nouveau avant d'ajouter « Je te le promets Hugo. » au moment de quitter son bureau.  
  
Martin l'attendait déjà dans l'open-space et il lui rendit son téléphone avec déférence, une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux « Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais ça, mais il va venir nous apporter les visas lui-même à 20h à l'aéroport ce soir. En revanche ce sera des visas journalistiques, il s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir faire autrement. »

-Parfait. T'es prêt ? Faut qu'on aille préparer nos affaires.  
-Euh j'ai pas eu le temps de trouver un endroit où dormir, ni de regarder comment se rendre au village...  
Valentine qui se trouvait près d'eux s'interposa dans leur discussion.  
-Allez-y, je m'occupe de vous trouver un hôtel pour demain soir, hors de question que vous conduisiez sans avoir dormi après 15h de vol.  
\- Et moi je me charge de vous louer une voiture, ajouta Azzedine qui avait suivi toute leurs discussion.  
-C'est gentil Val' mais tu devrais préparer ton interview de ce soir, ça va pas être facile, expliqua Yann.  
-Ça va me prendre 2 minutes ne t'en fais pas.

-Merci, répondit Yann en regardant ses employés et amis, le regard brillant de reconnaissance.  
-Filez ! Ajouta Hugo avant que Valentine n'ajoute, avec un doux sourire « Dites-moi juste si vous voulez une ou deux chambres... »

Face à cette question, Yann sentit de nouveau le rouge lui monter aux joues et fut ravi que son reporter ne réponde à sa place « Au dernier moment comme ça tu trouveras pas grand-chose donc prends-en qu'une, ne t'embête pas. »   
Hugo explosa de rire face à cette réponse et déclara, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres,

-Bah oui Martin, c'est juste une question de praticité évidemment.  
-Je t'emmerde, déclara le reporter à son meilleur ami tandis que le poivre et sel continuait de contempler ses chaussures qui semblaient particulièrement intéressantes.  
Sentant le malaise de son patron, la jeune femme pris de nouveau la parole « Tu as raison Martin, ce sera plus facile. Partez maintenant, et ramenez-nous Nat'. »  
  
Dans le taxi qui menait les deux hommes à l'appartement du plus âgé, Martin ne pouvait s'empêcher de gigoter dans tous les sens, mû par un empressement sans bornes à l'idée de partir retrouver Nathanaël.  
-Martin, calme toi ! Finit par s'agacer Yann, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, occupé à régler les derniers détails provoqués par son départ impromptu.  
-Comment ça c'est passé avec Laurent ? S'enquit le jeune homme autant par curiosité que pour occuper son esprit.

-Il n'était pas ravi mais ça m'est égal, souffla simplement le présentateur.  
-Pourquoi tu acceptes qu'il soit aussi autoritaire avec toi Yann ? Demanda ensuite le jeune homme d'une voix un peu hésitante mais déterminé à mieux comprendre la relation qui unissait ses deux patrons. « Enfin je veux dire... vous êtes associés non ? Et pourtant c'est pas l'impression que ça donne... »  
En entendant la question de son compagnon, Yann releva la tête, surpris.  
-Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire....  
-J'essaye juste de comprendre pourquoi tu le laisses te parler de la façon dont il le fait.   
-Laurent et moi, c'est compliqué... Disons que sans lui, je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui. C'est lui qui m'a poussé à apparaître à l'écran, qui m'a lancé. Je lui dois tout.  
-Ce n'est pas vrai Yann, si tu en es là aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi-même. Les téléspectateurs t'ont suivi de chaîne en chaîne parce qu'ils apprécient ton travail ! S'emporta Martin, n'appréciant pas de voir son aîné se dénigrer ainsi.  
-Peut-être, mais sans Laurent je n'aurai jamais osé faire ça.  
-Mais sans toi, il n'en serait pas là non plus Yann... Bangumi est un succès grâce à Quotidien, et Quotidien est un succès grâce à toi. Je ne comprends pas que tu le laisses te traiter aussi durement parfois, argumenta le journaliste.

-Pour Laurent, cette boite c'est toute sa vie. Je sais que tu vas dire que pour moi aussi mais ce que j'essaye d'expliquer c'est que sans lui, elle ne tiendrait pas debout. Je ne connais rien à tout ce qui est administration, c'est lui qui gère tout ça et il n'aime pas quand je fais des choses qui peuvent porter préjudices à l'émission, voilà tout, répondit simplement Yann. Tu sais, s'il n'étais pas aussi strict, on en serait pas là aujourd'hui. La seule raison pour laquelle notre partenariat marche aussi bien, c'est justement qu'il s'oppose à moi sur de nombreux points et qu'il me guide comme il le fait.   
-Mais vous vous engueulez en permanence, il te parle comme si t'étais un môme, comment tu peux accepter ça ?! S'exclama encore le reporter.

-C'est peut-être l'impression que ça donne mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Il me rassure, il me calme. Oui, il peut être sec mais je sais qu'il le fait pour le bien de la boîte donc je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je lui fais entièrement confiance, c'est mon ami. Ça lui arrive de dépasser les bornes mais il s'excuse toujours aussitôt. Je ne sais pas comment te décrire ça mais j'imagine que c'est un peu comme Hugo et toi. Hugo peut te faire des remarques que tu n'accepterais de personne d'autre, et parfois il te blesse mais tu sais que ce n'est pas intentionnel.

-Mouais, si tu le dis, admit Martin d'un air peu convaincu. « Je peux te demander quelque chose d'autre ? »

-Tu vas le faire de toute façon, répondit Yann d'un sourire attendri devant l'air hésitant de son journaliste.

-Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal pour qu'il ne m'aime pas? Je ne veux surtout pas me faire passer pour une victime mais j'ai souvent la sensation qu'il a un problème avec moi....  
-Ah ça... soupira Yann en détournant le regard. « Ce n'est pas qu'il ne t'aime pas, il trouve que tu fais un travail formidable et exemplaire. »  
-Mais ?  
-Mais il a peur que tu me blesses, finit par admettre Yann sans oser regarder son employé. Face au silence de ce dernier, il reprit la parole, « Quand tu es arrivé, il a très vite vu que notre relation était... spéciale ? Et il sait les risques que cela implique, non seulement pour l'émission mais aussi pour moi. Il ne te connais pas réellement, il ne voit que la façade que tu présentes au monde, celle d'un casse-cou qui n'a peur de rien et qui aime flirter en permanence, alors il a peur pour moi. Ça et le fait que j'ai tendance à manquer de professionnalisme quand tu es concerné, et il a horreur de ça.»  
Le reporter posa son regard sur son patron jusqu'à ce que celui-ci décide enfin de le regarder également avant de demander, d'une voix incertaine.

-Mais il sait ? Pour toi et moi...  
-On n'en a jamais parlé, si c'est ta question, mais il me connaît, dit-il avec finalité, comme pour montrer que le sujet Laurent était clos.  
Voyant que Martin s'apprêtait à poser une autre question, le présentateur l'arrêta d'un sourire « Plus tard Martin, on a un trajet de 20h pour que tu puisses continuer à m'interroger mais là on va arriver et il faut qu'on se concentre sur Nat...Ça va aller », ajouta-t-il en voyant le visage du jeune homme se renfermer à la mention du bambin, « On va le récupérer. »  
Un mince sourire forcé fut la seule réponse du reporter alors que le taxi s'arrêtait devant l'appartement de Yann et les deux hommes en descendirent avec hâte pour rassembler quelques affaires le plus vite possible et le poivre et sel en profita pour faire un bandage digne de ce nom à la main de son compagnon dont la chair étaient toujours entaillée par les nombreux éclats de verre qu'il s'étaient enfoncés dans sa peau avant de prendre de nouveau la route en direction de l'aéroport, le trajet se déroulant cette fois-ci en silence, le poivre et sel en communication incessante avec Laurent et le reste de son équipe tandis que le cadet tentait d'organiser leur voyage comme il avait tant l'habitude de leur faire avec ses reportages, un plan déplié entre Yann et lui et son ordinateur sur les genoux, repérant l'adresse de l'hôtel qu'il avait reçu quelques minutes plus tôt de Valentine et en attendant la confirmation d'Azzedine qu'une voiture serait à leur disposition dès le dimanche matin, Martin planifiait déjà le trajet le plus rapide et les routes à emprunter pour arriver au plus vite dans le village où se trouvait Nathanaël.  
A leur arrivée à l'aéroport, les deux hommes récupèrent leurs valises assemblées à la hâte et se dirigèrent vers l'enregistrement des bagages guidés par Martin qui connaissait l'aéroport mieux que quiconque en raison de ses nombreux voyages avant de se rendre dans le hall où un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années s'approcha immédiatement d'eux, reconnaissant Yann. Le poivre et sel et lui se serrèrent la main avant que celui-ci ne leur tende une pochette « Voilà vos visas. Vous savez Mr Barthès, j'avais commencé à croire que vous ne me réclameriez jamais cette faveur, ça fait plus de 4 ans » dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
-J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à vous demander quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas pour avoir une faveur que j'avais voulu vous aider...  
-Je le sais, et j'imagine que ce qui se trouve au Bangladesh doit vraiment être important pour vous. Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous aider comme vous l'avez fait pour moi. Vous devriez vous dépêchez, le contrôle aux frontières sera peut-être un peu long étant donné que les visas ont dû passer en urgence... Bon voyage.  
-Merci, vraiment, répondit Yann en échangeant une dernière poignée de mains avec l'homme puis suivit Martin vers les postes de contrôle.  
Son patron ne semblant pas décider à lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer, le reportage l'interrogea au sujet de l'inconnu qui venait de leur fournir leurs visas.  
-C'est une vieille histoire mais pour faire court, j'avais prêté de l'argent à la société de sa fille à un moment où il en avait vraiment besoin. Ce n'était trois fois rien et j'aurai préféré ne pas faire appel à lui aujourd'hui mais bon, on avait pas trop le temps de trouver une autre solution. D'ailleurs, en parlant de faire appel à quelqu'un, Laurent a contacté la préfecture et l'ambassade pour expliquer la situation, on devrait avoir un droit d'asile pour Nat'...  
-Laurent ? Répéta le journaliste, étonné que le producteur joue ainsi de ses relations.  
-Oui, acquiesça Yann. Je te l'ai dis, quand il va trop loin, il fait toujours tout son possible pour se rattraper. Il a compris à quel point c'était important pour moi.  
-J'ai toujours du mal à réaliser combien lui et toi êtes influents...   
-Ne t'imagine pas non plus que c'est Laurent-les-gros-bras hein, se moqua gentiment Yann. « On est pas de la mafia, on a pas tant de pouvoir que ça. »  
Entendre le surnom attribué par son amant au producteur arracha un éclat de rire à Martin. « Laurent-les-gros-bras et Yannick Barthès, ça sonne pourtant plutôt bien comme nom de chefs de gang, vous pourrez toujours vous reconvertir ! » « T'es con » souffla Yann en lui tapant le bras avant de l'emmener à sa suite passer les portiques de sécurité pour attendre en salle d'embarquement.  
  
Les premières heures du vol qui en durerait vingt avec une escale passèrent vites pour les deux hommes qui continuèrent à planifier leur trajet tout en se demandant comment ils trouveraient la famille de Nathanaël une fois arrivés à Ghorua.

« Selon Wikipédia, il y a seulement 498 habitants et 78 habitations, on devrait pouvoir trouver » déclara Martin après plusieurs minutes de réflexion.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on va le trouver oui, asséna Yann en posant une main sur la cuisse tressaillante de nervosité de son compagnon.

-Mais on va faire quoi après ?

-On va simplement le récupérer et l'emmener avec nous. S'ils ne sont pas d'accord, on trouvera un arrangement, c'est pas comme s'ils tenaient à lui de toute façon, expliqua la poivre et sel d'une voix acide.

-Et si on arrive trop tard ? Questionna Martin, les yeux se remplissant de larmes à cette simple pensée.  
-Ce ne sera pas le cas, répondit Yann avec finalité. Tu devrais essayer de dormir, la journée de demain sera fatigante. On va arriver très tard samedi et on aura la voiture dimanche matin.

-Merci Yann, soupira simplement le reporter. « Merci d'être venu avec moi » répéta-t-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son aîné.

  
Alors que Yann admirait le visage paisible du jeune homme de nombreuses heures plus tard, celui-ci papillonna doucement des yeux et un sourire éclaira son visage lorsque ses prunelles croisèrent le bleu azur du présentateur. « Tu ne dors pas ? » souffla-t-il d'une voix que le sommeil rendait plus rauque que d'habitude. « J'ai dormis quelques heures si, on a encore environ 1h d'attente avant de pouvoir embarquer dans le second avion pour 4h de vol. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? ». Le gargouillement de son estomac répondit à la place de Martin et c'est entre deux bouchées d'omelette de qualité douteuse que Yann se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le sol français.  
-Martin ? Une fois qu'on aura ramené Nat', tu vas faire quoi ?  
Le jeune homme s'arrêta de manger et fixa son patron d'un air grave.

-Je ne sais pas Yann... Lui trouver une vraie famille d'accueil ici ?   
En entendant ces mots, la poitrine du poivre et sel se contracta douloureusement et son désarrois dû se lire sur son visage car le reporter repris immédiatement « Enfin je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ? »  
-Je pensais que tu t'occuperais de lui, admit Yann à demi-mots, sans oser dire qu'il avait eut l'espoir que Martin et lui soit la famille du bambin.

-Mais je ne peux pas m'en occuper seul avec mon boulot et les voyages qu'il implique. Et je n'ai pas d'appartement adapté non plus, ajouta-t-il.  
-Je serais là pour t'aider, je t'en ai fais la promesse, souffla le présentateur, malheureux à l'idée que son cadet avait prévu de retourner vivre dans son propre appartement.  
-Yann, souffla Martin en posant sa main sur la joue mal rasée de son patron, le forçant à relever les yeux. « Je sais que tu seras toujours là, j'ai confiance en toi, mais je ne peux pas t'imposer ça... Je ne peux pas te demander de t'occuper de Nathanaël quand je ne suis pas là, tu as déjà l'émission à gérer et tellement de boulot, ça ferrait trop. »  
-Toute l'équipe nous aiderait. Tu as bien entendu ce qu'à dit Val ''Ramenez-le-nous''. Tu ne serais pas seul à t'occuper de lui, et moi non plus. Et surtout, admit Yann après quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles il fixa les prunelles noisettes qui lui faisait face, « je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter l'idée d'être éloigné de lui à nouveau. Il me manque tellement. Je ne veux pas que ce soit une autre famille qui l'élève, je veux pouvoir faire partie de sa vie. ». ''Et de la tienne'' pensa-t-il sans oser l'admettre, ne voulant pas s'imposer dans la vie du journaliste.  
La respiration de Martin se bloqua en attendant l'aveu de son amant et la sincérité désarmante dont il faisait preuve en se mettant ainsi à nu devant lui, lui qui avait toujours été d'une pudeur maladive. Il respira profondément avant de lui attraper la main et de déclarer « Yann, tu me fatigues tellement parfois. J'ai l'impression que tu ne me diras jamais réellement ce que tu souhaites, alors je vais le faire. Je veux le garder avec moi, plus que tout. Plus exactement, je veux le garder avec nous. Je veux qu'on puisse fonder une famille mais je suis terrifié à cette idée. Quand je l'ai ramené en France, il s'est imposé dans ta vie et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de tenir ce rôle. Ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que toi et moi, c'est récent et je ne sais pas encore trop ce que c'est, sauf si ce n'est ce que je voulais mais pour autant, adopter Nathanaël c'est un grand pas à franchir et tellement vite. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coincé là-dedans. »

  
Le présentateur sentit une vague de tendresse l'envahir en attendant le discours maladroit de son cadet aux joues rougies et donc les prunelles étaient ancrées dans les siennes et ne put s'empêcher de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. « Tu ne m'imposes rien Martin. Quand je t'ai proposé de rester dans mon appartement, c'est parce que ça me permettait d'avoir l'illusion d'être une famille avec vous deux. »  
-Mais tu sais ce que cela implique ? Si on adopte Nathanaël ensemble ça veut dire que tu acceptes de nous présenter comme un couple aux yeux de toute la rédaction, et aux yeux du monde...   
-La rédaction se doute déjà de quelque chose vu la question de Valentine sur le nombre de chambres pour l'hôtel, répondit Yann, gêné par le malaise qu'il avait ressentit plus tôt dans la journée. Et le monde n'a aucune raison de le savoir.

-Je veux qu'il ait une enfance normale : aller au parc, faire des courses ou même partir en vacances, si ce n'est aller à l'école, et tout ça, je ne pourrai pas le gérer seul, j'aurais besoin de toi. Il suffit d'une image où nous nous promenons tous les trois main dans la main pour que toute la presse soit au courant et je sais ce que ça peut signifier pour l'émission et ta carrière.

-Ma carrière est finie depuis longtemps Martin. Quant à l'émission, je suis sûr que la majeure partie du public n'en aurait rien à faire, et tant pis pour les autres. Toute ma vie, j'ai fais passer mon travail avant tout le reste, je suis prêt à ce que ça change. Pas du jour au lendemain bien sûr, mais tout de même. Nat' et toi vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus important maintenant.  
Le reporter sentit sa poitrine se gonfler de bonheur à cet aveux et ne dit rien, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour ne pas le trahir sous le coup de l'émotion provoquée par cette déclaration qu'il avait toujours imaginé dans ses rêves les plus fous, il se contenta de serrer la main de son aîné plus fort dans la sienne faisant passer toutes ses émotions à travers son regard et ce geste.  
  
Quand les deux hommes s'allongèrent enfin de nombreuses heures plus tard, arrivés à l'hôtel épuisés, ce fut dans un état d'esprit serein, rassurés pour la première fois de leur désir commun d'un futur partagé.   
Lorsque Yann sentit Martin se retourner pour la énième fois dans le lit qu'ils partageaient, il se colla contre son dos, encerclant sa poitrine d'un bras et déposa un tendre baiser entre ses omoplates. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Martin ? » souffla-t-il entre deux baisers dans son cou.  
Le journaliste soupira avant de se mettre à trembler légèrement entre les bras de son patron qui resserra son étreinte réconfortante puis pris la parole. « Et s'il ne veut pas de nous ? »  
Se redressant pour forcer le jeune homme à lui faire face, Yann le questionna aussitôt « Comment ça ? »  
-Nathanaël. S'il ne veut pas rentrer avec nous ?  
-Mais pourquoi il refuserait ? S'enquit Yann avec incompréhension.

-Si il ne nous fait plus confiance ? C'est de notre faute Yann. Ce qu'il lui arrive, c'est à cause de nous, articula Martin d'une voix hachée par la douleur et la culpabilité. « C'est nous qui l'avons renvoyé là-bas. J'aurais dû faire des recherches sur cette famille. Comment j'ai pu le laisser partir sans rien savoir ? C'est entièrement de ma faute... » acheva-t-il avec un sanglot résonnant dans la chambre sombre.

-Non Martin. Non seulement on ne pouvait pas s'imaginer que sa propre famille puisse lui faire ça, et même si on a eu tort, ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'ai pris cette décision avec toi...

-C'est encore pire Yann. Quand il nous a appelé dans l'aéroport, terrifié, on lui a juste tourné le dos. Comment pourrait-il nous faire encore confiance après ça ? Il n'acceptera jamais plus qu'on l'approche, et il aura raison ! S'emporta le reporter avant que Yann ne le prenne de nouveau dans ses bras pour l'apaiser.  
-Chuuuut Martin, souffla le poivre et sel en lui caressant les cheveux avec tendresse. « Ne dis pas de bêtises. Peut-être qu'il nous en voudra mais il nous pardonnera. Il saura a quel point on est désolés en voyant qu'on est venu le chercher. On lui expliquera. Ça prendra peut-être du temps, mais il nous fera de nouveau confiance », déclara-t-il avec assurance.  
-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr?

-Parce ce qu'on l'aime. Il faudra simplement qu'on le lui montre, déclara Yann en embrassant la tempe de son compagnon.  
Après plusieurs minutes de silence, alors que le poivre et sel pensait que son cadet s'était assoupi, celui-ci reprit parole. « Ça je peux le faire. Si tu es avec moi, je peux le faire. » souffla-t-il avant de déposer son oreille contre le cœur de son patron pour enfin parvenir à trouver le sommeil, calmé par la chaleur du corps de son amant contre le sien et les battements régulier de son cœur.

  
Quand l'alarme du téléphone de Yann sonna le lendemain, les deux hommes se réveillèrent et se préparèrent en silence, tout deux partagés par un même sentiment d'anticipation à l'idée de revoir le garçonnet et anxieux de l'état dans lequel il le trouverait. Ils se rendirent à pied à l'adresse que leur avait envoyé Azzedine pour récupérer la voiture et Martin s'apprêtait à se mettre au volant quand Yann l'arrêta d'une pression sur son épaule. « Non Martin, tu peux pas conduire avec ta main » dit-il en désignant le bandage de nouveau ensanglanté qu'il avait fait au jeune homme avant de quitter la France.   
Honteux de son emportement qui avait conduit à cette blessure, le journaliste se dirigea sans un mot du côté passager puis sortit l'itinéraire qu'il avait eu le temps de peaufiner pendant leurs longues heures passées dans l'avion.   
La première partie du trajet se déroula en silence, Yann les yeux rivées sur la route tandis que Martin alternait entre période d'assoupissement, d'observation des paysages qu'ils traversaient et laissant souvent ses yeux dériver sur le profil de son aîné, son regard se perdant sur les quelques rides bordant sa paupière et son front, preuve de sa concentration puis sur les reflets du soleil sur les mèches argentées qui parsemaient sa chevelure. Perdu dans sa contemplation, le jeune homme réalisa pour la première fois qu'il était réellement et irrémédiablement tombé fou amoureux de cet homme adorable, à l'allure frêle et qui était pourtant devenu la constante lors de ses nombreux reportage et son roc depuis l'arrivée de Nathanaël dans sa vie. Martin sentit une bouffée de tendresse l'envahir en repensant à tout ce que Yann avait fait pour lui et à ce qu'il faisait encore à l'instant même, parcourant des milliers de kilomètres pour respecter la promesse qu'il lui avait faite de ne pas le laisser seul. Il aimait Yann, c'était désormais une certitude. Ce qui avait été une attirance dès leur rencontre c'était sublimé pour finalement devenir un amour pur, pas seulement mû par la détresse qu'ils ressentaient et la tristesse commune qui les avaient décidé à s'unir dans l'espoir d'une parenthèse de bien-être et de plaisir dans l'océan de leur souffrance.  
  


Le journaliste fut arraché à ses pensées par la voix de Yann qui s'éleva dans l'habitacle. « On va faire une pause, je suis incapable de conduire les 7h d'affilé sur ces routes démolies. Et il faut que tu manges. »  
Martin acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en croisant le regard de son aîné dans le rétroviseur avant d'ajouter « Je suis pas sûr d'être capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit en revanche... »  
-Il faut que tu manges Martin, le fustigea Yann comme il l'aurait fait d'un enfant.  
-Tu peux parler, tu manges encore moins régulièrement que moi !   
-C'est pas une raison. On s'arrête et on t'achète un truc à grignoter. C'est non-négociable, ajouta-t-il en voyant son journaliste prêt à objecter quelque chose.  
-Oui maman, souffla le jeune homme de mauvaise grâce. « Mais tu manges aussi. Normalement il doit y avoir un village un peu plus touristique dans une dizaine de kilomètres, je pense qu'on pourra y trouver un endroit où s'arrêter. » déclara-t-il en regardant l'écran de son téléphone.  
  
Martin et Yann prirent un maigre repas composé d'une simple soupe, tout deux incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit de consistant, l'appréhension leur nouant l'estomac, avant de reprendre la route.   
« On devrait arriver dans environ 2h » l'informa le poivre et sel après un certain temps.  
A partir de cet instant, les deux hommes ne furent que trop conscient de chaque kilomètre qui les séparait encore du garçonnet et les minutes semblèrent durer des heures. L'appréhension gagna du terrain chez le plus jeune qui se mit à s'agiter nerveusement dans son siège tandis que l’inquiétude du poivre et sel ne transparaissait que dans sa mine renfrognée et dans l'éclat particulier qui animait son regard, mélange de terreur et de détermination sans faille.  
Quand enfin ils aperçurent les premières habitations qui constituaient le début du petit village, Yann se gara sur le bas-côté et fixa ses prunelles sur celles ambrées du journaliste qu'il ne distinguait que difficilement en raison du peu de lumière subsistant en cette fin d'après-midi. Ils étaient tout deux épuisés par le décalage horaire, le voyage et la multitude d'émotions qui faisaient rage en eux mais à l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent un regain d'énergie les envahit. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que Nathanaël ne soit de nouveau avec eux, en sécurité, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

  
Se dirigeant vers la porte de la première chaumière, Martin prit les devants et toqua avec force pour voir une femme d'un âge relativement avancé leur ouvrir. Son sourire empreint de bienveillance fut suffisant au jeune homme pour se convaincre qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir là de la responsable de l'état du bambin et il se contenta donc de sortir son téléphone pour montrer une des photos du garçonnet à la femme.

-Hi, I'm really sorry to bother you, I was just wondering if you could tell us where we can find this boy ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix serrée par l'émotion mais dans un anglais toujours parfait.

-Sure, his aunt lives just a few minutes away, follow me, répondit son interlocutrice avec un large sourire qui laissait apparaître plusieurs dents manquantes et celle-ci retourna dans sa demeure pour en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard avec une canne dans la main.  
D'une démarche claudicante la doyenne de leur groupe les mena à travers plusieurs chemins de terre qui coupaient des champs et s'arrêta enfin pour désigner une maison en bois de laquelle s'échappait des lumières au bout d'un dernier chemin. « It's over there. »  
-Thank you, déclara Yann avec sincérité tandis que le regard de son cadet ne parvenait plus à quitter les fenêtres éclairées visibles au loin.  
Après un dernier sourire, la paysanne retourna sur ses pas et disparut enfin dans la noirceur de la nuit tombée laissant les deux hommes seuls.   
Un long moment passa avant que Martin n'attrape la main de son patron sans quitter la ferme des yeux et entrelaça leurs doigts puis déclara avec une assurance farouche « On va récupérer Nathanaël. » en entraînant son compagnon sur les derniers mètres du chemin de terre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, il reste donc le dernier chapitre mercredi prochain, sauf si pour une raison ou une autre j'écris plus que prévu, mais ça m'étonnerait fortement!  
> Merci d'avoir lu et je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes!  
> Alyena


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir.  
> Voici enfin le tout dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Posté le 31 décembre 2017, il était temps pour moi de passer à autre chose et le dernier jour de l'année pour boucler cette histoire, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!

Les quelques minutes qu'il fallut aux deux hommes pour parcourir les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de la maison abritant Nathanaël leur semblèrent durer des heures et c'est seulement la présence de Yann à ses côtés qui empêcha Martin de les parcourir en courant. En arrivant enfin devant la porte en bois, le journaliste toqua avec force et fut surpris de voir un jeune enfant d'une dizaine d'années venir lui ouvrir, avant qu'une voix féminine plus forte ne résonne dans la maison. «Ēṭā kē?»  _(« Qui est-ce? »)_. Martin s'approcha de l'enfant et répondit avec force pour que sa voix puisse se faire entendre « Hi. I would like to talk to you. I'm a French journalist. » expliqua-t-il.  
Peu de temps après, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, très souriante fit son apparition et l'invita à entrer d'un sourire. Elle débarrassa les deux hommes de leurs affaires et les mena vers une salle à manger rudimentaire où elle leur proposa un bol de soupe. Alors que Yann acceptait cette offre avec politesse, le reporter observait leur entourage pour y voir deux enfants, le garçon qui lui avait ouvert et une fillette à peine plus jeune. Tout deux se tenaient éloignés mais Martin put tout de même se rendre compte qu'ils étaient loin d'avoir la maigreur cadavérique de Nathanaël et semblaient en pleine forme.  
La femme revint avec deux bols de soupe et s'attabla avec eux, vite rejointe par celui que Martin devina être son mari.

-So, how can we help you ? Demanda l'homme.  
Le reporter eut un moment d'hésitation, ne parvenant pas à concilier l'idée que ces deux personnes si souriantes et accueillantes puissent être responsables de la maltraitance d'un bambin et Yann finit par répondre à sa place.

-We were told that you're the family that welcomed a young Rohyngha, we were wondering if we could talk to him...

-Yes it's true, répondit le chef de famille. He is my wife's sister's kid.

En entendant la confirmation que Nathanaël se trouvait bien ici, Martin se tendit immédiatement, ses jointures blanchissant sous la pression qu'il exerça sur sa cuillère. Voyant l'état de son compagnon, Yann reprit la parole.

-Could we see him then ?

-I'm sorry but that won't be possible, s'excusa son interlocuteur. After everything he went through, he is really scared you know ? We wouldn't want him to be afraid of you, justifia-t-il tendit que sa femme fixait le sol sans dire un mot.  
Ce mensonge éhonté fut suffisant à Martin pour perdre le peu de sang-froid qu'il avait encore et il se leva brusquement avant de se diriger vers l'homme, un doigt menaçant pointé sur lui.   
-Stop lying ! Gronda-t-il à travers la colère qui bouillonnait en lui. We saw pictures of him in that article, we saw the bruises on his arms and how cahectic he was.

Avec un sourire conciliant, son interlocuteur leva les mains en signe d'apaisement « That was my point sir. You see, we didn't know he was in the camp and when we finally heard about him we started looking for him, but apparently another family had decided to adopt him, and they were clearly abusive. The pictures you saw were taken just after he arrived here, we have nothing to do with his state. »

Avant que Yann n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Martin attrapa l'homme par le col de son t-shirt, le poussa avec force contre le mur pour l'y bloquer et tonitrua « LIAR. WE ARE THE ONES WHO TOOK CARE OF HIM. HE WAS FINE WHEN HE LEFT. » Alors que le reporter empêchait toujours son hôte de bouger, la femme de celui-ci s'effondra en pleurs et articula difficilement « It's not what you think... »  
-Then what is it ? Demanda Yann sèchement en s'approchant d'elle. « How could you do that to your own nephew ? And how could you expose him to a journalist like that ? »  
-He fo...he forced us, sanglota-t-elle. If we refused, he would have made sure my husband lost his job. As for the pictures...it was a way for us to win some money for our children, admit-elle.

-And so what ? You hit a 4 year-old boy just to make sure you don't loose your job, is that it ? He is your sister's son for god's sake ! Cracha Martin en regardant la femme avec dégoût, relâchant enfin son opposant pour s'approcher d'elle.  
-He is not, finit par dire l'homme en soupirant puis s'approcha de sa femme avec lenteur, les mains levées en signe de capitulation. Il finit par s'asseoir de nouveau autour de la table en bois et invita Martin et Yann à faire de même. Malgré leur refus, il reprit la parole.  
-I'm a farmer, like most of the population of our villages but a few years ago this man bought all the fields, we didn't have a saying in it, it was some kind of deal he cut with the state. And a few months ago, he came here and told us that we would have to pretend to be the family of a kid whose picture he showed us, we had no idea what it was about but a few days after the same picture was in the news. We wanted to refuse but he told us that we didn't have a choice, that the fields I work in belonged to him and therefore he could make sure I didn't have a place to grow crops.

-We have children, le coupa sa femme en sanglotant toujours, we couldn't let them die of hunger.

-And we didn't think much of it. He gave us fake ID and papers supposed to proove that this child was of our family, told us to go to the prefecture and that was it, we didn't think they really would find the child. And then, when they did the man came to see us again. He told us that we had to make sure his life would be a living hell because that's what he derserved.

-We refused of course ! Interrompit la femme, we said that we couldn't mistreat a child and he said that we were right, that we wouldn't be able to be cruel enough so he would do it by himself... He comes every week and beats him. We wanted to protect him but he threatened our children...

-Where is he? demanda seulement Martin, la voix tremblante de rage.

-He is in the stable, répondit son interlocuteur en désignant une porte en bois située à l'arrière de la pièce servant de cuisine. We don't know when this man comes and if he does come and find the boy in our house or discovers that we went to see him, he start beating our kids too. We didn't have a choice !   
-You did, répondit Martin avec dédain avant de se précipiter vers la porte arrière en courant, Yann sur les talons.  
  


Au moment où ils atteignirent l'étable, le poivre et sel posa une main sur l'épaule de son journaliste pour l'arrêter. « Attends Martin. Il va avoir peur si tu entres dans cet état, calme-toi d'abord.»

Le reporter ancra son regard dans les prunelles azur et inspira profondément plusieurs fois.  
«Tiens, ils m'ont donné ça après que tu sois sorti » lui dit Yann en lui tendant une clé de cadenas dont Martin se servit aussitôt pour ouvrir la porte qui le séparait du bambin.  
Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment pour y trouver une forme recroquevillée à même le sol contre le mur le plus éloigné. Martin s'approcha avec lenteur le voyant trembler de tout ses membres et chuchota « Nathanaël... ». En entendant son nom, le garçonnet releva la tête et demanda, d'une voix écorchée par la soif et les pleurs « Martin ? ».  
Le journaliste s'accroupit à ses côtés en hochant la tête en signe de confirmation et écarta ses bras dans lesquels le bambin se jeta, le corps maigre agité de spasme incontrôlés et des larmes roulant sur les joues. Sans un mot, Martin le serra contre lui, l'étreignant avec force, essayant de communiquer l'ampleur de ses regrets et la force de son amour au garçonnet avant que Yann ne s'approche à son tour et les rejoigne sur le sol, se mêlant à l'étreinte. « Tout va bien maintenant Nat', c'est fini. On est là. Tu vas rentrer avec nous. » chuchota-t-il avec douceur, tâchant d'ignorer les marques violacées sur les bras du garçonnet et la coupure qui barrait sa joue.  
Les deux hommes finirent par se relever et Martin pris le bambin dans ses bras, l'emmenant avec lui dans la maison où il retourna s'asseoir autour de la table pour donner sa soupe au garçonnet.  
Alors que Nathanaël buvait celle-ci avec avidité, Yann s'adressa aux deux hôtes.

-When was the last time the man came ?

-It's been 7 days... He could arrive any minute now.

-We are going to bring him down, déclara Martin avec assurance, sans lâcher Nathanaël du regard. We are going to need proofs to do that. Next time he comes, we will be waiting for him.  
-Martin ? Questionna Yann avec inquiétude. Comment veux-tu le faire tomber ? Je ne vois qu'un seul moyen de prouver qu'il a maltraité Nat', ce serait de le filmer en flagrant-délit... Avec une vidéo et les témoignages on pourra s'assurer qu'il ne recommence plus jamais, mais...

-Hors de question, assena Martin avec force. Il ne s'approchera plus jamais de Nathanaël.

-Ça ne me plaît pas non plus, mais c'est la seule façon qu'on aura de pouvoir l'adopter de façon légale Martin... Il suffit de le filmer s'approchant de Nat', on ne le laissera pas le toucher. Si on attend dans l'étable, à filmer avec nos portables, caché dans un coin de la pièce, on aura les preuves nécessaires et on pourra intervenir pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.  
Le reporter hocha la tête avec mauvaise grâce avant de se concentrer sur le bambin pendant que Yann expliqua la teneur de leur discussion à leurs hôtes avant de leur demander de traduire la situation au bambin qui les écouta religieusement, tremblant toujours bien que juché sur les genoux du journaliste qui faisait de son mieux pour le rassurer par de tendres caresses.

  
Durant les heures qui suivirent, le poivre et sel et le journaliste prirent soin du garçonnet, commençant par lui donner un bain pour le nettoyer de la couche de crasse qui s'était accumulée sur sa peau violacée et tout deux retinrent un haut le cœur en lui ôtant ses vêtements déchirés. Sous les lambeaux de tissu, la cage thoracique du bambin était elle aussi recouverte d'ecchymoses et de sang séché, preuve des nombreuses maltraitances dont il avait été victime. Son corps amaigri n'était rien en comparaison de l'éclat de terreur qui brillait dans ses yeux à la couleur époustouflante dès que l'un des deux hommes faisait un geste un peu trop brusque et c'est avec une douceur accrue qu'ils durent procéder avant de lui faire enfiler une autre paire de vêtements que sa ''famille'' avait par chance gardé comme tout le reste de la valise que Martin et Yann lui avait préparé lors de son départ.  
Enfin, alors que les premières lueurs du jour commençaient à briller dans le ciel, Yann s'empara de la main de son amant pour l’entraîner de nouveau en direction de l'étable tandis que Nathanaël demeurait assoupi dans ses bras. Avec douceur, le journaliste enleva sa veste et déposa le bambin dessus, ne voulant pas que celui-ci ne passe une seule seconde de plus sur le sol terreux et lui embrassa le front avec douceur avant de rejoindre son patron derrière les poteaux situées dans un recoin de l'étable, à quelques mètres seulement du bambin. Alors que les deux hommes attendaient que l'homme responsable de cette situation n'arrive, ils eurent le temps de constater les conditions exactes de vie du bambin durant toute la période où il avait été séparé d'eux. Alors qu'ils se l'étaient imaginé chouchouté par une famille aimante, bercé par des histoires sur ses parents autour d'un feu de cheminé ou courant à travers des champs avec les cousins qu'ils lui avait imaginé, Nathanaël avait en réalité passé tout son temps enfermé dans une étable, sans électricité ni eau courante. Aucun mobilier n'habillait la pièce si ce n'était pour le tas de foin qui avait probablement servi de lit à l'enfant, et un trou creusé dans le coin opposé du vieux bâtiment qui servait de latrines. Pour seule lumière, le garçonnet n'avait pu profiter que des trous présents dans la toiture vieillie de la grange qui laissaient aussi filtrer les gouttes d'eau en cas de pluie. Ni Yann ni Martin ne parlaient, tout deux incapables de mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils ressentaient en voyant cette environnement de misère mais soulagé à l'idée qu'il s'agissait des derniers moments de l'enfant dans un tel endroit.  
  
Soudain, alors que tout deux commençaient à perdre espoir de voir un jour le responsable de tout cela arriver, un coup frappé à la porte de l'étable les sortit de leur torpeur et ils activèrent tous deux les caméras de leur téléphones tandis qu'une voix forte beuglait « Wake up, you thief ! ».  
Le bambin qui était demeuré assoupi se réveilla en sursaut et se mit à trembler en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il s'en éloigna le plus possible, des larmes roulant sur ses joues tandis que son regard cherchait désespérément celui de Yann et Martin. Une forme brute apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte et s'avança vers l'enfant « I told them not to take care of you, I will have to make them pay ».  
  
Quand l'intrus entra enfin dans son champ de vision, Martin le reconnu immédiatement et les quelques secondes que ce choc provoqua chez lui furent suffisantes à l'homme pour gifler violemment le garçonnet qui s'effondra sur le sol terreux à ses pieds. Alors qu'il commençait à le rouer de coups de pieds, Martin bondit hors de sa cachette sans que Yann ne puisse intervenir et se rua sur celui qu'il avait reconnu être le CEO de Reliances Industry, le faisant trébucher et s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol avant d’atterrir sur lui à son tour. Sans lui laisser le temps de se relever, le journaliste l'immobilisa en le coinçant entre ses jambes et le frappa au visage avec force. « YOU » cracha-t-il entre ses dents. « HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO A KID ? » questionna-t-il entre deux coups de poings. Son adversaire le regarda avec dégoût malgré le sang qui s'écoulait déjà de son nez cassé et répondit « He is nothing but a thief. I warned you, you don't know who you're dealing with. Did you really think I would just drop it after you publicly made me look like a fool ? ».

La rage qui habitait Martin à ce moment n'avait plus rien d'humaine et les pleurs de Nathanaël ne l'atteignaient pas, le sang battant à ses tempes l'assourdissant. Alors que son adversaire avait cessé de se débattre et que le journaliste s’apprêtait à lui asséner un énième coup, les doigts de son patron s'enfonçant dans la chair de son épaule arrêtèrent son mouvement.  
-Ça suffit Martin, déclara-t-il avec fermeté.

-C'EST DE SA FAUTE, cria le jeune homme, ne remarquant pas le mouvement de recul de son aîné devant la puissance de son cri. « C'EST LUI QUI A FAIT CA. ».  
-Je sais, répliqua Yann en s'approchant à nouveau. « Et cette ordure mérite de crever, mais il n'en vaut pas la peine. » Voyant que le jeune homme s’apprêtait à l'interrompre, le poivre et sel continua aussitôt. « Si tu continues, tu vas le tuer Martin. Il ne mérite pas que tu ailles en prison. Nathanaël à besoin de nous. De nous deux. »  
En entendant le prénom du garçonnet, la fureur du journaliste se transforma en honte de s'être ainsi laissé emporter et il releva le regard pour voir le bambin toujours couché sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés de terreur alors qu'il le regardait. Martin se releva doucement, soudain vidé de ses forces et prit appui sur Yann qui le serra contre lui avec force. « C'est fini Martin. Il ne lui fera plus jamais rien. » lui souffla-t-il avant de se diriger vers Nathanaël qu'il pris dans ses bras pour l'emmener vers la maison, son reporter le suivant comme un mort-vivant.  
  
Yann ne compris pas ce qui arrivait. Une seconde, Martin se trouvait à ses côtés et la suivante son reporter se jetait sur l'inconnu, l'envoyant s'écraser sur le sol. Le présentateur se trouva tétanisé par la démence qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard de son journaliste et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre possession de ses esprits. Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil au bambin pour s'assurer que celui-ci respirait toujours avant de se précipiter vers son employé pour l'arrêter avant qu'il n'aille trop loin. Une fois celui-ci calmé, le poivre et sel se hâta de retourner aux côtés du garçonnet qu'il prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener loin de la grange où il avait tant souffert. Il retourna dans la maison où il déposa le corps meurtri du bambin sur la table de la cuisine « Call an ambulance and the police, please » demanda-t-il à ses hôtes qui s’exécutèrent avec hâte avant d'arracher un bout de son t-shirt qu'il mouilla pour nettoyer la nouvelle plaie qui barrait le visage du bambin. Nathanaël ne put retenir une grimace de douleur au contact de l'eau froide avant qu'un nouveau spasme ne le traverse, le forçant à se recroqueviller sur lui-même, ses bras croisés sur son abdomen endolori. Un second spasme suivit le premier et le bambin régurgita une pleine gorgée de sang sur le poivre et sel qui fit de son mieux pour garder son calme alors que l'enfant s'évanouit dans ses bras.  
« Martin, appelle Martha, explique lui la situation. Demande lui de joindre l'ambassade pour nous, on va sûrement avoir besoin d'eux. » demanda-t-il au reporter qui, debout dans le salon de la demeure, semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Sans un mot, le jeune homme s'exécuta et s'empara du portable tendu par son patron avant de contacter leur amie.  
Après plusieurs minutes, il raccrocha et vint retrouver Yann pour lui rendre l'appareil « C'est fait. Hugo les a contactés pendant que je parlais avec elle, ils nous envoient une délégation. ».   
Avant que le poivre et sel n'ait le temps de répondre, des coups frappés à la porte résonnèrent et leurs hôtes ouvrirent à une équipe de pompiers avant d'expliquer brièvement la situation. Deux d’entre eux se dirigèrent vers l'étable tandis que le reste fit signe à Martin et Yann de les suivre alors qu'ils emmenaient Nathanaël dans leur camion.   
Arrivés dans ce qui servait d'hôpital à la ville la plus proche, les deux journalistes furent envoyés dans une salle d'attente tandis qu'une équipe de médecins pris le garçonnet en charge. Alors qu'ils attendaient des nouvelles depuis déjà plusieurs heures, son portable ne cessant de sonner, Yann finit par se tourner vers son compagnon. « Martin ? Comment tu le connaissais ? » demanda-t-il, sachant que le journaliste comprendrait de qui il parlait. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, le reporter finit par se tourner vers lui et ancra ses prunelles noisettes dans son regard azur.  
-Tu te souviens quand j'étais dans le camp ? Pierre et moi avons du emmener Nathanaël à l’hôpital parce qu'un homme d'affaire l'avait pris pour un voleur... C'était lui. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il se serait donné toute cette peine juste pour se venger, c'est de ma faute.  
-Non Martin, ne dis pas ça, le rassura Yann en lui prenant la main.  
-Mais c'est vrai Yann, s'exclama le reporter d'une voix qui craqua sur la fin. Je l'ai défié, j'ai remis en cause son autorité ce jour-là, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est acharné à faire de la vie de Nathanaël un enfer !  
-Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, il l'aurait tué dans ce camp. Cet homme est complément fou, tu n'as rien à te reprocher Martin, répéta le présentateur avec force, ne voulant pas que son compagnon se sente coupable de la situation. « Il faut que tu soignes ça » finit-il par dire en désignant la main bandée de son compagnon dont le bandage était une nouvelle fois couvert de sang, bien que ni l'un ni l'autre des deux hommes ne put dire s'il s'agissait de celui du journaliste dont les jointures s'étaient une nouvelle fois ouverte ou celui du CEO.  
Martin se contenta de hocher la tête avant de fixer de nouveau son attention sur la porte qui les séparaient du couloir où Nathanaël avait été emmené.  
  
Finalement, un médecin vint chercher les deux hommes et les mena dans un bureau exigu.

« I'm not going to lie to you, this child is in a bad shape. He will need rest and care. We had to put him on an IV because of how underfed and dehydrated he was. As for the injuries...the cut on his face wasn't too deep, which is a good news, but there is also a slepic rupture which explains why he throw up blood, it caused an internal hemorrhagee. We had to proceed to a splenectomy. That being said, he can live normally without a spleen, you'll have to be really careful with vaccination though, but we will explain it all to you later. Lastly, he had several broken ribs, some must have been broken several weeks ago so it wasn't easy so set them right... Normally it's between 5 to 6 weeks to full recovery in case of broken ribs, here it will be 10 weeks, minimum. You'll have medicines to give him as well as painkillers and injections and you'll need to help him perform respiratory exercices. »  
-Is that all ? Questionna Martin. Can we see him ?  
-He hasn't woken up yet, but yes, you can wait at his bedside if you wish. This child has suffered a lot, he will need a proper family to take care of him from now on, and you should probably make sure he sees a psychologist....  
-Thanks doctor. We will do all we can for him to get better.  
-I'm sure you will, goodbye sir, déclara le médecin en les laissant devant la porte d'une petite chambre d’hôpital, retournant déjà s'occuper d'une autre urgence.  
Les deux hommes franchirent le seuil de la chambre et se précipitèrent au chevet du garçonnet toujours assoupi. S'installant de chaque côté du lit, ils lui prirent chacun une main avant que Yann ne caresse ses cheveux avec douceur, les repoussant de son front. Tout deux finirent par s'assoupir et furent réveillés par une pression s'exerçant sur leurs paumes, signe que le bambin commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Ils fixèrent tout deux son visage et ses yeux émeraudes finirent par s'ouvrir pour se fixer sur ceux azur de Yann. « Papa... » murmura-t-il avant de se tourner vers Martin « Papa » répéta-t-il. Les deux hommes l'étreignirent du mieux qu'ils purent malgré les perfusions qui entravaient leurs mouvements et les larmes qui coulaient sur leurs joues.  
  
Lorsque Yann quitta le chevet de Nathanaël pour enfin répondre au téléphone, la voix inquiète de son ami résonna aussitôt « Yann ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Martin nous a appelé il y a plus de 12h pour nous dire que Nathanaël était blessé et que vous alliez avoir besoin de l'ambassade, et depuis plus rien. On est morts d'inquiétude nous ! »

-Désolé Martha, souffla le poivre et sel d'une voix lasse qui laissait transparaître sa fatigue. Il alla acheter un café à la machine de la salle d'attente puis se laissa choir sur une chaise pour commencer le récit des événements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis que Martin et lui avaient quitté la France. ...Donc je pense qu'on va avoir besoin d'avocats, d'où ma demande de contacter l'ambassade, qu'ils s'assurent qu'on puisse rentrer en France et qu'on gère les conséquences depuis chez nous, conclut-il après avoir expliqué l'ampleur des blessures du bambin et la réaction de Martin quand il avait vu le responsable.  
-Je vais contacter la préfecture pour leur expliquer la situation, peut-être qu'ils pourront commencer les démarches pour que Nathanaël soit régularisé plus vite comme ça.  
-Merci Martha.  
-Quand est-ce que vous allez rentrer, Martin et toi ? Et comment va-t-il ? Demanda son amie après un long silence.

-Le plus tôt possible. Nat' pourra sortir de l'hôpital ce soir, on va aller à l'hôtel ce soir, hors de question qu'il retourne là-bas. Je vais y retourner pour récupérer la voiture et ses affaires et je pense qu'on va essayer de reprendre un avion demain soir.  
-Depuis quand vous n'avez pas dormi ?

-Dimanche soir, répondit Yann dans un bâillement.  
-Yann, c'est mardi matin là où vous êtes... Hors de question que tu prennes la voiture sans t'être reposé. De toute façon, même en faisant au plus vite tu seras pas rentré avant jeudi soir donc ne te presse pas et prends plutôt le temps de te reposer pour nous revenir en pleine forme lundi prochain.  
-Oui maman, sourit le poivre et sel devant les consignes de son amie qui veillait effectivement sur lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant. Je te laisse, je vais prévenir Martin que je dois retourner chercher les affaires.   
-Bon courage, répondit la régisseuse. Et Yann ? Donne nous des nouvelles, on était morts d'inquiétudes nous.  
  
Après avoir prévenu son journaliste et avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur le front de Nathanaël, le poivre et sel prit un taxi en direction du village qu'il avait quitté à bord d'un camion de pompiers la veille. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la maison où tout s'était joué ce qui lui semblait être une éternité plus tôt, il y trouva ses deux hôtes en compagnie de deux hommes qui se présentèrent comme étant de l'ambassade. Une fois de plus, Yann se retrouva à expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé avant que ceux-ci ne demandent à voir le bambin et Martin lui-même. Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas réellement le choix, le poivre et sel leur fit signe de le suivre et, après avoir récupéré la valise du bambin et rapidement remercié ceux qu'il considérait comme étant partiellement responsables de ses souffrances en raison de leur inaction, les mena à la voiture que Martin et lui avaient laissée à l'entrée du village plusieurs jours plus tôt. Il les conduisit vers l'hôpital et entra avant eux dans la chambre où se trouvait son compagnon pour le prévenir de leur arrivée. « Ils veulent te voir Martin. Nat' aussi. » dit-il simplement avant de les inviter à entrer. Moins de deux heures plus tard, les représentants de l'ambassade semblèrent satisfait des réponses qui leurs furent apportées par les deux journalistes et les médecins de l'hôpital ainsi que par les policiers qui se trouvaient désormais devant la porte de la chambre d'hôpital du CEO et tout deux furent autorisés à rejoindre un hôtel pour la nuit, à condition de rester joignables.   
  
Endormir le bambin fut plus compliqué que prévu, celui-ci ayant été victime d'une crise de panique lorsque Martin éteignit la lumière et seule une berceuse fredonnée par le présentateur conjuguée aux médicaments fournis par l’hôpital finirent par le calmer suffisamment pour qu'il s'assoupisse, serrant la peluche que Martin avait récupéré au fond de sa valise contre son cœur. La tâche accomplie, les deux journalistes purent s'allonger à leur tour et sombrèrent aussitôt dans un sommeil profond, épuisés par la fatigue accumulée et la succession d'émotions qui les avaient habités depuis leur départ de France.

Lorsque des pleurs les réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard, Yann se leva et pris le bambin dans ses bras pour l'installer entre eux dans leur lit où Martin s'occupa aussitôt de l'apaiser par des mots doux chuchotés sans relâche tandis que lui-même allait récupérer une serviette humide dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. En déposant le tissu sur le front fiévreux du jeune garçon, le poivre et sel ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir heureux malgré la souffrance du bambin et les problèmes que son compagnon risquait d'avoir avec la justice. Pour la première fois, Martin et lui prenaient soin de Nathanaël comme de leur propre fils, sans s'inquiéter de devoir lui trouver une nouvelle famille et cette simple vision de l'enfant s'endormant entre eux suffisait à le combler de bonheur.  
  


-On ressort tout juste de l'hôpital, les médecins estiment que Nat' peut prendre l'avion dès ce soir. Tu peux nous trouver 3 places en business class ? Demanda Yann à son amie qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil. « Je préférerai qu'il voyage le plus confortablement possible, ça va déjà être assez compliqué malgré les anti-douleurs qu'ils nous ont prescrits... »

-Je m'occupe de ça tout de suite. Après quelques minutes de silence ponctuées seulement par le bruit d'un clavier, Martha reprit la parole. « Tu as un vol qui part à 21h45 de Dhaka. Vous avez une correspondance d'une heure à Abou Dhabi et un total de 14h15 de vol, c'est le plus court que je peux trouver... »  
-Prends les billets, si on part tout de suite, on en a pour environ 6h de voiture pour rejoindre Dhaka, 8h si on compte les pauses régulières pour Nat', on devrait pouvoir y être.

-Et pour l'ambassade ? Questionna la jeune femme.

-C'est réglé, on a obtenu un droit d'asile pour lui, il peut entrer sur le territoire en tant que réfugié, le reste des démarches sera a effectuer directement avec la préfecture...

-C'est une bonne nouvelle Yann ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle. Je te laisse, vous avez de la route à faire. Faites attention à vous.  
-Merci encore Martha, pour tout ce que tu as fait, la remercia le poivre et sel avant de raccrocher pour commencer à rassembler ses affaires avec hâte.

  
A peine arrivés à l'aéroport, les deux hommes durent affronter la vision de Nathanaël paniquant, les yeux remplis de larmes alors qu'il fut pris en charge par les autorités de l'aéroport pour les contrôles de sécurité. Voir le bambin les fixer avec terreur leur rappelait bien trop le jour où il leur avait été arraché mais tout deux durent prendre leur mal en patience avant de pouvoir de nouveau se retrouver aux côtés du garçonnet. Une fois de plus, le rassurer se révéla être compliqué, ses yeux émeraudes semblant sonder Martin avec hésitation, comme s'il doutait encore du fait que celui-ci était réellement venu le chercher et cette simple pensée déstabilisa le journaliste qui se raccrocha une fois de plus à la présence calme et constante de Yann à ses côtés. Le présentateur, sentant la détresse de son compagnon, lui adressa un sourire rassurant « On le ramène à la maison Martin » lui souffla-t-il. «Maison ? » répéta Nathanaël avec hésitation, semblant hésiter à croire ce qu'il entendait. « Oui Nat'. A la maison. On va chez nous mon cœur, c'est promis » lui assura Yann alors que le bambin dissimulait son visage contre le cou du poivre et sel, terrifié par l'agitation de l'aéroport.  
Près de vingt heures plus tard, l'avion toucha le sol français tandis que Martin protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait le bambin des secousses, légèrement amorties par les spacieux fauteuils de cuir dans lesquels ils se trouvaient.   
Leurs valises récupérées et la police aux frontières franchie, Yann et Martin découvrirent avec surprise une partie de leur amis les attendant de pieds ferme dans le hall de l'aéroport. Les deux hommes, épuisés par le voyage et le décalage horaire ne les aurait pas remarqué si ce n'était pour Nathanaël qui s'agita brusquement dans les bras du reporter et s'écria « Tata Val ! » en pointant la jeune femme du doigt. Tandis que le bambin était cajolé par cette dernière, Martha s'approcha de son amie et le pris dans ses bras. Hugo quant à lui étreignit son meilleur ami avec force.

-Hé bah mon pote, si on m'avait dit que coucher avec le patron permettait non seulement d'avoir une semaine de congé mais en plus voyager en business class, je l'aurai considéré ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix moqueuse, ne pouvant retenir un éclat de rire en voyant les joues rougies du reporter.

-Mais... pas du tout... je... tenta-t-il vainement de se défendre.

-Te fatigues pas Tintin, il va pas te lâcher avec ça, sourit Valentine en le prenant dans ses bras à son tour.Vous nous avez fait tellement peur tous les deux.  
-Il paraît que t'es un dur à cuire ? Lui demanda de nouveau Hugo en désignant sa main bandée. Frapper les miroirs te suffisait plus ? Continua-t-il avec allégresse devant le regard gêné de Martin.  
-Hugo, laisse-le tranquille... soupira Yann en entendant le journaliste embêter son amant avant de s'adresser à ses trois employés et amis. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? On est lundi, il y a une émission ce soir non ? »  
-Oui Yann, c'est pour ça qu'Etienne et Laurent n'ont pas pu venir, ils espèrent que tu comprendras...Et on est là parce qu'on voulait vérifier par nous-même que vous alliez bien, tous les trois. Laurent te fais savoir que tu n'as pas besoin de passer aux bureaux demain, il veut que vous vous reposiez. Lui aussi était mort d'inquiétude Yann, ajouta-t-elle en serrant encore une fois le poivre et sel contre elle.

-Bon, on y va ? Demanda Hugo en s'emparant d'une des valises tandis que Valentine portait toujours le bambin.

-Où ça ? Questionna Martin, perdu.

-A la maison, répondit Yann avec assurance, son regard argenté ancré dans les prunelles noisettes de son journaliste.

-Oh... souffla simplement le jeune homme, étonné mais heureux que son patron assume ainsi leur relation devant ses collègues. Lorsque le poivre et sel lui pris la main alors qu'ils traversaient le parking pratiquement désert de l'aéroport, Martin lui jeta un regard inquisiteur.   
« Tu m'as dit que tu voulais qu'on soit une vraie famille pour Nathanaël, se justifia Yann, un peu gêné, commençons par l'être en compagnie de nos amis, de toute façon ils savent très bien qu'on est ensemble. »  
Le reporter sentit un sourire béat s'étendre sur ses lèvres à ces mots et le regard moqueur que lui lança Hugo lui confirma que son sentiment de bonheur se lisait également sur son visage tandis que Martha adressait un regard complice et fier au poivre et sel, Valentine se contentant d'un hochement de tête appréciateur dans leur direction.  
Arrivés devant l'appartement du présentateur, Valentine, Martha et Hugo les aidèrent à monter leurs affaires et à installer celles du garçonnet avant de retourner travailler, promettant aux deux hommes de repasser le soir-même avec de quoi manger. Leurs amis partis, Yann et Martin emmenèrent Nathanaël dans sa chambre que le poivre et sel n'avait jamais eu le courage de ranger et s'installèrent à ses côtés dans le petit lit d'enfant, entrelaçant leurs doigts sur la poitrine du garçonnet.

 

-Tu sais Martin, tu n'es pas obligé de venir au bureau ce matin, répéta Yann pour la millième fois alors que lui et son reporter prenait leur petit-déjeuner.

-J'ai envie d'y aller Yann, et puis si je viens pas aujourd'hui, Hugo va se foutre de moi en me disant que je profite de mon patron, même si ce n'est pas entièrement faux, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil en direction du poivre et sel.

-Depuis quand tu fais attention à ce que dit Hugo ? Et puis Laurent nous a laissé nous reposer hier et il faut que j'y aille, mais toi tu n'as vraiment aucune obligation !

-Je viens. Et si on emmène pas Nathanaël, Etienne va bouder toute la journée, tu as bien vu sa déception quand on lui a dit qu'il dormait quand ils sont passés lundi soir.   
-Comme tu veux, capitula Yann en donnant une tartine de confiture au bambin.

-Yann ? Reprit Martin quand son patron revint dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard, habillé d'un de ses éternels sweat qui lui donnait un look d'adolescent. « Comment tu veux qu'on gère notre couple au bureau ? Et pour Nathanaël, on dit quoi ? »

-On va pas faire d'annonce ni quoi que ce soit, je préfère que seuls nos amis proches soient au courant, pour les autres on les laisse se faire leur propre opinion. Quant à Nat', tu es retourné le chercher pour l'adopter.

-Et tu es venu avec moi parce que ?

-Parce que je suis le patron le plus attentionné de l'univers, bien sûr ! S'exclama Yann avec dérision, déclenchant le rire de son amant qu'il fit taire d'un baiser. Parce que rien du tout, ils n'oseront pas demander, je reste leur patron je te signale.

-NOTRE patron, le corrigea le reporter, provoquant une grimace chez le présentateur. Et Laurent sera d'accord pour que Nathanaël reste encore dans ton bureau toute la journée ? Tu as bien vu comment il se comporte avec les inconnus, il a encore plus peur qu'avant...

-Oui Martin, il sera d'accord. De toute façon il n'a pas son mot à dire dans la mesure où c'est mon bureau et Laurent n'est pas mon supérieur. Va te préparer, on va être en retard.

 

Lorsque la petite famille arriva dans les locaux de Bangumi, les employés déjà présents se retournèrent tous sur leur passage mais ne dirent rien, se contentant de les observer alors qu'ils se dirigèrent directement vers le bureau de Yann. Quelques minutes après, Laurent fit son entrée  
-Yann, Martin, je suis content de voir que vous allez bien ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant à son ami. J'ai une réunion dans quelques minutes donc je vais essayer d'être bref. La préfecture m'a contacté hier pour me mettre au courant de certains événements qui ont eu lieu quand vous étiez au Bangladesh. Le CEO va être condamné pour les violences dont il est coupable mais il a tout de même porté plainte contre toi Martin. D'un point de vue judiciaire, les avocats que j'ai contacté pensent que tu ne risques rien mais la Commission a été mise au courant, ne me demande pas comment, je n'en sais rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils doivent délibérer aujourd'hui ou demain...

-Comment ça délibérer ? Questionna le jeune homme avec inquiétude.  
-Yann, je te laisserai lui expliquer, je vais être en retard, s'excusa le producteur. Pour l'émission de ce soir, Étienne a déjà commencé à préparer des choses je crois, je te laisse voir avec lui. A tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il au moment de quitter la pièce.  
La journée se déroula à une vitesse folle pour le poivre et sel qui pu heureusement compter sur l'aide précieuse de son chroniqueur sportif qui avait endossé le rôle de présentateur en son absence. Martin demeura dans son bureau la majeure partie du temps, jouant avec l'enfant et n'en sortant que lorsqu'il voyait que Yann avait besoin de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, emmenant le bambin dans l'open-space où ses collègues et amis se faisaient un plaisir de s'en occuper. Alors qu'Eric et Quentin s'amusaient à faire découvrir à Nathanaël l'ampleur de leur collection de perruques, Hugo s'approcha de lui. « Tu viens prendre un café ? » lui demanda son ami avant de le tirer vers la machine sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

-Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en indiquant du menton le bambin.

-Ce que j'aurai du faire dès le début, l'adopter, répondit le reporter avec sérieux.

-Et Yann? Questionna le blond avec hésitation, peu sûr de la réaction de son ami. « Tu ne penses pas que ça va un peu vite ? »

-Si probablement, mais on sait tous les deux qu'on ne veut plus être éloignés de Nathanaël donc on va s'en occuper ensemble.

-Mais comment tu veux t'occuper d'un enfant en étant reporter ? Demanda encore le journaliste. « Tu vas partir à l'étranger souvent et Yann bosse comme un dingue, il finit tard tous les soirs... »

-Je sais pas Hugo, souffla Martin. Je sais pas quoi te dire, je sais juste qu'on va prendre les choses au jour le jour et on verra bien ce qu'il se passe. De toute façon, tant que Nathanaël ne sera pas remis de ses blessures, on continuera à le garder avec nous la journée. Il est traumatisé, tu aurais dû voir sa réaction quand on l'a emmené à l’hôpital hier et qu'un des médecins à essayé de le porter... Il a tellement souffert Hugo, on ne peut pas le confier à une nourrice ou le mettre à la garderie, il a besoin de nous. Une psychologue l'a rencontré hier, elle estime qu'il faudra plusieurs mois avant qu'il soit de nouveau capable de rencontrer des étrangers sans paniquer. Elle nous a expliqué qu'il fallait qu'il extériorise tout ce qu'il a subi et que la première étape pour nous et de lui enseigner le français afin qu'il puisse s'intégrer plus facilement.

Le cadet posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du reporter. « On sera là pour vous aider alors. » Après quelques secondes de silence, il poursuivit « Mec, si tu savais comme ça me fait bizarre de dire que tu es papa ! ».  
  
Quand Yann rentra chez lui ce soir-là après le tournage de l'émission, il retrouva son reporter dans la chambre de Nathanaël, occupé à lui lire une histoire à grand renfort d'imitations de voix de différents personnages qui firent rire le bambin aux éclats. Le petit livre terminé, le présentateur embrassa l'enfant puis emmena son journaliste à sa suite dans le salon où ils s'installèrent dans le canapé.  
-Nathanaël a insisté pour qu'on regarde l'émission ce soir, tu avais l'air content de la présenter, ça t'avait manqué ? Le questionna Martin après leur avoir servi à tout deux un verre de vin rouge.

-Mmh, ouais, répondit distraitement Yann sans oser regarder le jeune homme en face.  
-Yann, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
Le poivre et sel s'enfonça dans le canapé et respira fortement. « On était sur place avec un visa journalistique Martin, je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute... »

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que tu as commis des violences alors que tu étais sur place dans le cadre de l'exercice de tes fonctions. La Commission cherche une raison de nous enlever nos cartes de presse depuis plusieurs années déjà et tu viens de leur donner un prétexte pour le faire... Ils vont sûrement considérer cela comme un manquement à la profession et s'en servir pour refuser de te renouveler ta carte de presse.

-Mais ça change rien, si ?

-Elle est symbolique mais elle permet d'avoir des accréditations rapides aux représentations officielles... Sans ta carte de presse, tu pourras entrer nulle part...Et Laurent à reçu un coup de fil pendant le tournage... c'était la préfecture... Ils nous ont dit qu'ils ne te donneront plus de visas journalistiques pendant un certain temps...   
Je suis tellement désolé Martin...  
-Je ne peux plus être journaliste en France sans ma carte de presse ni reporter sans visa, résuma le jeune homme avec lassitude.  
-C'est de ma faute Martin, je suis tellement désolé... Si tu vas travailler pour une autre rédaction, ils te rendront ta carte de presse et tu pourras au moins exercer en France pour le moment.  
-Non Yann, gémit le reporter. Tu te souviens de pourquoi je voulais faire journaliste ? « Pouvoir faire entendre la voix de ceux qui ne sont pas écoutés », c'était ça mon rêve et je ne peux pas le faire sans voyager...

-Je vais essayer de contacter des avocats, peut-être pourront-ils faire quelque chose ou...

-Yann, l'arrêta Martin en posant sa main sur celle de son compagnon. Ne te fatigue pas...

-Mais c'est de ma faute Martin ! Se lamenta le poivre et sel. Hugo m'avait fait promettre de t'empêcher de faire une connerie, il m'avait prévenu qu'il ne savait pas comment tu réagirais. J'aurai dû faire quelque chose, pas rester planté là comme un imbécile ! C'est moi qui aurait dû intervenir, pas toi !  
-Arrête Yann, souffla le jeune homme. Non seulement ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais en plus c'est trop tard maintenant. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait, il ne méritait pas mieux. Et puis de toute façon, je pense que je n'aurai pas pu continuer à être reporter, je ne veux pas repartir loin de vous Yann, j'ai une famille maintenant.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda le poivre et sel, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux à l'idée de perdre son reporter.  
-Ce que j'ai toujours fait. On ne parle pas assez des Rohingyas, ou en tout cas on en parle sans réellement en parler. L'histoire de Nathanaël n'est qu'un exemple parmi des centaines d'autres, mais ce sera le premier dont je vais parler. Ces centaines d'orphelins que j'ai rencontré lors de mon voyage dans ce camp, ils ont tous une histoire à raconter. J'ai pu exposer les faits en tant que journaliste, mais maintenant je vais exposer leurs souffrances en commençant par celles de Nathanaël. Les gens ont besoin de savoir.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre où tu veux en venir Martin...

-Je vais écrire un livre, pas un roman mais un livre journalistique, déclara le jeune homme. L'histoire de Nathanaël y figurera, et j'ai encore les contacts de médecins du camps qu'on avait rencontré pour le reportage. Je suis sûr que je peux aussi contacter la responsable de l'orphelinat, lui demander de m'en dire plus. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour faire entendre leur versions des faits Yann, et ça me permettra de travailler depuis ici. J'aurai le temps de m'occuper de Nathanaël, de gérer les rendez-vous avec l’hôpital, la psychiatre, la préfecture...

 

_15 mois plus tard_

 

 _...Le prochain invité est un homme que vous connaissez déjà si vous suiviez l'émission. Ancien reporter pour Quotidien et ayant fait parti de notre équipe pendant plusieurs années, il vient ce soir nous parler de la sortie de son livre, je vous prie d'accueillir Martin Weill..._  
Yann se leva pour accueillir son compagnon qui s'installa aux côtés de ses anciens collègues et amis sous les acclamations du public, trop heureux de revoir le jeune homme.  
-Salut Martin. On te manquait trop c'est ça ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Salut Yann. Exactement, me faire charrier pendant les duplex me manquait alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir me faire charrier directement en plateau, expliqua le jeune homme avec un clin d'oeil.  
-Plus sérieusement Martin, tu viens nous parler de la sortie de ton livre qui est publié cette semaine aux éditions Flammarion. Ça me fait bizarre de t'avoir en tant qu'invité ! Je vais essayer de faire comme si tu étais un auteur comme un autre, explique-nous le choix du titre. Déclara le poivre et sel en brandissant l'ouvrage de son compagnon, ses yeux azurs brillants de fierté.  
-J'ai voulu écrire ce livre après le reportage que Pierre et moi avions réalisé dans un camp de réfugiés au Bangladesh. Là-bas, nous y avions rencontré de nombreuses personnes, y compris un jeune orphelin qui a fait la couverture de tous les magazines peu après. Cet enfant, poursuivit Martin en racontant la version légèrement modifiée des faits qu'il avait mis au point avec son compagnon dans le but de garder le secret sur leur vie privée, m'a particulièrement touché. Il est entré dans ma vie et a tout bouleversé sur son passage. C'est son histoire que j'ai voulu raconter, la sienne et celle des centaines d'autres réfugiés qui se trouvaient dans ce camp. Le livre part de ma rencontre avec le garçon, il avait 4 ans à l'époque. Le titre _Dans Ses Yeux_ se rapporte au fait que l'histoire est la sienne, sa version des faits. Il a été adopté par une famille française avec qui j'ai pu entrer en contact et dans le livre figurent de nombreux dessins qu'il a réalisé lui-même. Tout le monde a vu des photos de lui il y a un an et demi, et ce qui avait touché les gens était son regard émeraude, mais moi j'ai voulu raconter les fantômes que ses yeux abritaient et la douleur dont ils avaient été témoins.

-T'es vachement bon en auto-promo en fait, intervint Etienne avec un sourire.

-On avait remarqué avec ton émission sur Trump, on en a entendu parler pendant des jours entiers ! se moqua à son tour Hugo tandis que Yann ne put s'empêcher de rire aux piques de son équipe à l'encontre de son compagnon.

-Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de certains enfants dont les témoignages apparaissent dans le livre ?

-Oui. Pour le petit garçon qui a inspiré le livre, il va mieux aujourd'hui. Après tout ce qu'il a subi, il a eu besoin de temps pour réapprendre à faire confiance aux inconnus et se remettre des cauchemars qui peuplaient ses rêves mais il vit dans une famille aimante et a appris le français. Pour les autres, certains n'ont pas eu autant de chance. Un des enfants que j'ai pu contacter grâce à l'orphelinat du camps a fait partie des victimes de l'épidémie qui a ravagé le camp le mois dernier...   
-Donc ton livre a aussi pour but d'informer les gens de la situation actuelle dans les camps, précisa le présentateur.  
-C'est ça. J'ai passé moi-même plus d'une semaine là-bas et j'ai pu constater l'ampleur de la catastrophe humaine que cela constitue. Ils manquent de nourriture, de moyens, de médicaments et sont les victimes de certains hommes d'affaires peu scrupuleux. Donc je voulais aussi venir parler d'une association qui a été fondée par des médecins sur place avec qui j'ai pu discuter. Ils restent de nombreux enfants dont la famille a été décimée qui sont prêts à tout pour pouvoir aller à l'école et se réintégrer dans la société mais pour ça ils leur faut des affaires scolaires, l'accès à certains soins élémentaires et le but de cette association et de permettre le parrainage de ces enfants.  
-Voilà, le lien de cette association apparaît en bas de votre écran précisa le poivre et sel. Martin, tu restes avec nous ? Je crois qu'Etienne a préparé un Canap' spécial pour toi !

-Génial, ironisa le jeune homme en regardant son collègue avec méfiance. Je sens que ça va encore être ma fête !

Durant tout le reste de l'émission, Yann dût supporter les moqueries incessantes de son amie Martha a son oreillette.« Arrête de regarder Martin comme ça », « Yann, tu rêvasses encore sur ton reporter là », « Vous êtes pas mieux l'un que l'autre, si ça continue Laurent va criser », « Même Nat' s'y met, il s'est échappé de la loge pour nous rejoindre en régie, il a l'air de trouver ça drôle d'appuyer sur tous les boutons à sa portée, je crois que Laurent va le tuer ». Cette dernière remarqua arracha un rire à Yann qu'il tenta de cacher dans une crise de toux factice, attirant sur lui le regard inquisiteur de son compagnon. « Plus tard » articula-t-il en direction du jeune homme avant de reprendre une expression neutre pour accueillir le prochain invité.  
  
Le tournage terminé, Martin et Yann se hâtèrent de récupérer Nathanaël que Valentine surveillait et rentrèrent dans l'appartement du plus vieux qui était officiellement devenu celui de Martin quelques mois plus tôt quand, fatigué de payer un loyer pour un appartement dans lequel il n'allait plus jamais avait décidé d'entièrement emménager avec son compagnon. Nathanaël jouait aux legos à leurs pieds tandis que Yann somnolait sur l'épaule de son cadet quand celui-ci pris la parole.   
-Ça m'avait manqué, déclara-t-il avec mélancolie.   
-Tu pourrais revenir tu sais, souffla Yann en embrassant la mâchoire de son compagnon. Ton interdiction de visa à pris fin et je suis sûr que tu pourrais récupérer ta carte de presse.

-Revenir à Quotidien ? Questionna Martin en passant sa main dans les cheveux poivre et sel du présentateur.

-Oui. Le public serait ravi de te retrouver comme envoyé spécial et Hugo ne peut pas continuer à couvrir toute l'actualité internationale seul.

-Laurent serait d'accord?

-Bien sûr, il a toujours trouvé que tu faisais un boulot formidable.

-Et je reviendrai juste comme ça, sans explications ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Tu n'es jamais vraiment parti Martin. Depuis que tu as cessé de travailler pour Bangumi tu continuais à squatter mon bureau toute la journée pour écrire ton livre. Ton bureau t'es resté attribué pour les appels Skype que tu passais avec les différents contacts que tu as eu, personne ne s'étonnerait de te voir revenir.  
Nathanaël fait partie de l'équipe lui aussi, quand tu partiras en reportages, je suis sûr qu'ils se battront tous pour m'aider à m'occuper de lui et le surveiller pendant les tournages. Et puis il a bien grandi, l'an prochain il va entrer en CP Martin, il sera à l'école toute la journée, poursuivit le présentateur en marquant doucement le cou de son amant de ses dents.

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

-Oui. Tintin reporter manque à l'émission, et j'ai bien vu à quel point être en plateau te manquait. Je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêcherait de revenir.  
-Comment on gérera l'école ?

-Le matin on le déposera avant d'aller au bureau, et on passera le récupérer à la sortie avant d'aller en plateau. On pourra lui prendre une nounou si il faut, mais je pense qu’Étienne se fera un plaisir de rester avec lui pendant les moments où il n'est pas en plateau. Pareil pour Valentine et Hugo. Martha et Théodore le garderont aussi, expliqua patiemment Yann entre deux baisers sur les omoplates de son cadet. Dis oui Martin, souffla-t-il à l'oreille du jeune homme avant d'en mordiller le lobe.  
-A une condition, répondit le jeune homme en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son amant. Dis-moi oui aussi, articula-t-il, les joues en feu et le souffle court alors qu'il mettait un genoux à terre. « Depuis que j'ai ramené Nathanaël du camp, tu t'es comporté comme un père pour lui. Je voudrais que tu le deviennes officiellement, je veux qu'on soit une vraie famille, déclara le journaliste d'une traite. Yann, veux-tu m'épouser ? Je sais que c'est un peu old-fashionned et que toi et le mariage, ça fait deux mais s'il-te-plaît, dis quelque chose.. » poursuivit-il devant le silence de son compagnon.  
  


-Oui Martin, souffla enfin le poivre et sel, les larmes aux yeux. D'une voix rendue tremblante d'émotion il reprit. « Bien sûr que oui Martin. Je t'aime » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres alors que le jeune homme venait d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
-C'est pas trop tôt ! rigola le journaliste en l'embrassant de nouveau. « Si j'avais su qu'il fallait que je te demande de m'épouser pour que tu me le dises enfin, je l'aurai fait plus tôt, ironisa-t-il pour cacher le trouble que ces 3 mots avait provoqué en lui. Je t'aime aussi Yann. »  
Alors qu'il scellait de nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de son amant, Nathanaël sauta sur le canapé et se jeta sur eux. « Moi aussi je veux un câlin ! » se plaignit-il de sa voix enfantine, déclenchant l'hilarité des deux hommes qui se firent un plaisir d'accéder à se requête en le serrant contre eux.  
  


FIN.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est fini.  
> Merci de m'avoir accompagnée dans cette aventure, de m'avoir lu, laissé des kudos et d'avoir commenté.  
> Cette fiction a pris beaucoup plus d'ampleur que prévu et c'est avec le coeur lourd que je dis au revoir au personnage de Nathanaël à qui je me suis beaucoup attaché.  
> Je ne remercierai jamais assez Sub de son soutient sans faille et toi, Hadrien, de me corriger, de m'encourager et de m'apprendre à parler la France en même temps, tu es absolument génial. Je ne pourrai rêver meilleur bêta, ni meilleur amitié <3  
> Merci à vous de m'avoir lu.  
> Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année!!!  
> Alyena

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cela vous aura plus !  
> Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à commenter (que ce soit des critiques ou des conseils, je prends tout!) ou à venir m'en parler directement sur Twitter :D  
> A la semaine prochaine!  
> Alyena


End file.
